A Man in Love
by yuuyo
Summary: 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : A Man in Love

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Magic

Main Cast : All official couple

Support cast : OC

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milk tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Summary : 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

Author's note : Kata-kata yang bergaris miring maksudnya perkataan batin. Pakaian dan Nama OC sama seperti nama tokoh anime ^^

A Man in Love

''hiks.. eomma..appa..hiks..kenapa kalian pergi? Hiks..hiks..''

''kenapa kamu menangis disini ?''

Aku yang sedang menangis di pinggir jalan mendongak karena sebuah suara, ku lihat seorang gadis yang seperti nya lebih muda dariku. Dia terlihat manis dengan pakaian yang aneh karena aku belum pernah melihatnya, baju dengan lengan pendek berwarna biru langit dengan sediki gambar bunga sakura dan celana berwarna biru langit tapi awalnya aku mengira itu adalah rok (seperti baju sakura hime di tsubasa reservoir chronicle) oh dan jangan lupa dia memakai jubah semata kaki (?) berwarna biru langit.

Aku bermaksud untuk menjawab nya tapi..

''Kau Kim Min Seok atau biasa dipanggil xiumin lahir tanggal 26 maret 1990 berlatih taekwondo dan kendo, dapat membuat kopi yang enak seperti seorang barista profesional, makanan kesukaan yaitu baozi sangat manis dan mengemaskan tapi terlihat menyeramkan saat sedang marah, orang yang baik hati dan juga penyayang. Kehilangan kedua orang tua karena kecelakaan mobil 2 hari yang lalu.'' Kata gadis itu.

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan nya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum manis membuatku berpikir dia orang yang baik.

''tenang lah ge.. aku tidak bermaksud buruk kok.. apa aku boleh memanggil mu xiumin ge?'' tanya gadis itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk kan kepala ku.

''bagaimana kau bisa tau aku?'' tanya ku akhirnya.

''mata mu.. aku tau dari mata mu ge..'' jawab gadis itu.

_Mata? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia bilang, dia mengenalku hanya dari mata.. jangan bercanda.. bagaimana bisa_

''Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak bisa ge..'' kata gadis itu.

_Apa? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu.. apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?_

''iya ge.. aku bisa membaca pikiran mu..'' kata gadis itu lalu tersenyum.

''bagaimana bisa?'' tanya ku dan dia hanya tersenyum manis.

Kruyuk.. kruyuk..

Wajah ku merona seketika karena mendengar suara perutku, aku malu tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu didepan seorang gadis.

''kau pasti lapar ge.. ayo ikut dengan ku.. kita akan makan malam bersama..'' kata gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk, karena aku sangat lapar.

''nah sekarang gege boleh pesan apa saja yang gege inginkan.. aku yang traktir gege tenang saja!'' kata gadis itu.

Sekarang kami sedang di sebuah restoran yang cukup megah, aku menundukkan kepala ku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku, lalu aku pun mengangguk.

''gomawo atas traktiran nya.. emm..''

''aoi.. namaku sora aoi tapi biasa di panggil aoi.. salam kenal ne..'' kata gadis itu.

''ah.. salam kenal aoi..'' kata ku sambil tersenyum.

''akhirnya kau tersenyum juga ge.. aku suka sekali senyum manis mu itu.. kau terlihat manis dan juga imut.. kyeopta..'' kata gadis itu senang.

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum entah kenapa aku senang sekali melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan kelakuan lucu nya seperti anak kecil.

''oh iya ge.. maaf sebelumnya kalau ini menyinggungmu aku hanya ingin membantu.. aku suka sekali senyum mu ge, aku akan sangat senang bila mempunyai gege sepertimu.. apa kau mau menjadi gege ku ge?'' tanya gadis itu.

Aku sontak kaget, kami baru saja bertemu setengah jam yang lalu dan dia sudah memintaku untuk menjadi gege nya padahal kami saja belum tau satu sama lain.

''aku.. mau jadi gege mu!'' jawab ku

''ah syukurlah.. sempat aku berpikir kau akan menolak ge karena kau diam terlalu lama membuatku penasaran sekaligus putus asa hehe..'' kata nya.

''nah.. karena kau sudah menjadi gege ku ayo kita pulang ge.. kau akan menemaniku mulai sekarang..'' kata aoi.

''ah.. aku hampir lupa.. ayo beli pakaian baru untukmu ge..'' kata aoi lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan itu membuat aoi terlihat senang. Aoi menarik ku ke sebuah mall, dan aku hanya pasrah ditariknya.

Setelah membeli pakaian yang memakan waktu satu jam itu, sekarang aku sudah di villa tempat aoi dengan kamar yang bersebelahan dengan aoi.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, ku lihat jam yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Ya ampun ternyata sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi aku telat bangun mungkin karena sudah 2 hari aku tidak tidur di kasur yang lembut dan nyaman seperti ini. Ya, aku baru saja pindah kesini karena pekerjaan orang tua ku tapi karena belum sempat mencari rumah kami tinggal dihotel. Tapi setelah mereka kecelakaan aku memutuskan untuk keluar karena aku tidak punya uang.

''gege.. ayo cepat bangun.. kita sarapan bersama-sama!'' suara aoi menyadarkan aku dari lamunan ku.

''ya tunggu aku ganti pakaian duluan!'' jawab ku agar dia tenang.

Aku segera ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, aku menganti pakaian yang baru saja ku beli kemarin memakai uang aoi. Kemeja warna biru dan celana jeans membuat ku terlihat keren kata aoi lalu aku pun keluar dari kamar. Ku lihat aoi sudah berada diluar dengan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin tetapi sekarang berwarna pink.

''aoi aku ingin tanya.. kenapa baju mu seperti itu lagi ?'' tanya ku

''ah mian ge.. aku hanya bawa baju yang seperti ini ge.. yang lain ku tinggal dirumah asli ku hehe..'' kata aoi.

Kami berada di sebuah cafe untuk sarapan bersama

''aoi aku belum mengenalmu tapi kau sudah mengenalku.. rasanya tidak adil!'' kata ku. Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan mengembungkan pipiku.

''aigo.. kau sangat manis dan lucu ge..'' kata nya gemas.

''...''

''aigo.. mianhae gege.. jangan marah ne?'' kata nya.

''...''

''baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku tapi tidak disini ne? Aku akan cerita dikamar ku nanti..'' katanya.

Aku mengangguk, dia pun tersenyum.

''nah sekarang kau harus menepati janji mu..'' kata ku tegas.

''joneun sora aoi imnida. Aku seorang penyihir, aku berasal dari dimensi lain yang sedang berlibur di dimensi ini, aku baru saja datang kemarin pagi. tadinya aku bersama dengan kakak-kakak angkat ku tapi tiba-tiba mereka semua bilang kalau sibuk jadi aku sendirian disini, tapi tak apa sekarang aku punya xiumin gege jadi aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi hehe..'' kata aoi.

_Apa? Seorang penyihir? Di zaman modern seperti ini? Jangan bercanda _pikirku.

''sudah ku duga kau takkan percaya padaku ge.. tapi ini lah kenyataan nya..'' kata aoi lalu tersenyum.

Aku hanya diam membeku, aku tidak tau harus berkata apa aku tidak ingin melukai hatinya.

''ge.. bisa kah kau berjanji beberapa hal pada ku?'' tanya aoi.

''apa?'' tanya ku.

''ge.. terus lah tersenyum, karena senyum mu sangat manis membuat mu tambah lucu dan imut.. dan tolong teruslah berbuat baik kepada orang lain, buat semua orang tersenyum dan bahagia maka kau akan bahagia juga ge.. dan tolong lindungi dan sayangi terus adik-adik angkat mu yang sebentar lagi akan kau dapatkan walaupun mereka bukan adik kandung mu ge.. bukan hanya pada adik-adikmu tapi juga pada teman-teman yang akan kau dapatkan.. dan juga keluarga yang akan kau dapatkan nanti.. aku akan terus mendukungmu apapun keputusan mu ge.. percayalah aku akan membantumu sebisa ku..'' kata aoi.

Air mata ku tumpah seketika, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis tapi aku sangat tersentuh mendengar perkataan nya.

''kenapa kau menangis ge? Mianhe ge..'' kata nya panik.

''hahaha.. kau tidak salah aoi.. aku hanya tersentuh mendengar kata-kata mu.. kamu memang gadis yang baik aoi..'' kata ku sambil mengusap air mata di pipi ku. Aoi hanya tersenyum manis.

''aku berjanji aoi..'' kata ku memastikan.

''terima kasih ge..'' kata aoi.

''ah iya aoi.. apa villa ini milikmu ?'' tanya ku.

''aku hanya menyewa nya saja untuk beberapa minggu kedepan ge..'' jawab nya.

''oh.. lalu apakah kau menyewa nya dengan uang mu?'' tanya ku lagi.

''ingin nya sih begitu.. tapi kata kakak ku mereka akan membayar nya sebagai permintaan maaf mereka kepadaku!'' kata nya lagi. Aku hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

**Tbc**

**Huaa.. mianhae jika jelek hehe saya baru disini maklum lah..hehe..**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : A Man in Love

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Magic

Main Cast : All official couple

Support cast : OC

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milk tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Summary : 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

Author's note : Pakaian dan Nama OC sama seperti nama tokoh anime ^^

A Man in Love

Aku terus berlari tanpa henti menghindari orang yang terus mengejar ku. Aku berlari sambil membawa sebuah roti di genggamanku. Ya, aku mencuri sebuah roti di pasar, tak kusangka ternya sang penjual melihat ku. Kini aku hanya bisa terus berlari menghindari amarah nya, jika aku menyerah aku akan makan apa hari ini ?

**Bruk**

Oh tidak aku jatuh karena menabrak seseorang, ku lihat orang yang ku tabrak adalah seorang yeoja dan dia sekarang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh seorang namja berpipi chubby. Aku tersadar dari lamunan ku saat ada suara yang membentak ku dari belakang, dan saat ku lihat kebelakang ternyata dia sang penjual roti itu. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan, aku hanya mematung di tanah karena shock, tiba-tiba gadis itu..

''ada apa ini ?'' tanya yeoja itu.

''dia telah mencuri roti ku!'' jawab nya geram.

Namja berpipi chubby itu memegang kedua bahu ku dari belakang, dia membantu ku berdiri

''kalau begitu.. biar saya saja yang membayar nya.. ini.. sudah cukup kan?'' kata yeoja itu sembari memberikan uang nya. Ku lihat penjual itu hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

''huft.. syukurlah sekarang dia sudah pergi.. gwenchana yo?'' tanya yeoja itu padaku.

''gwenchana.. gomawo..'' balasku. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum begitu juga dengan namja berpipi chubby itu.

''nama mu Byun Baekhyun biasa di panggil Baekhyun lahir pada 6 mei 1992 wah dia lebih muda darimu ge hehe berlatih hapkido, pecinta eyeliner, makanan kesukaan yaitu bacon, sangat manis,cantik,lucu dan mengemaskan tapi terlihat menyeramkan saat sedang marah, orang yang baik hati, mood maker dan juga penyayang. Kehilangan kedua orang tua karena dibunuh 3 hari yang lalu,rumah terbakar dan tidak punya saudara lagi.'' Kata yeoja itu.

_Apa bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui ku? padahal aku sendiri tidak tau siapa dia_

''Annyeong.. joneun Kim Min Seok imnida biasa di panggil Xiumin aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu, kau bernasib sama seperti ku!'' kata namja itu. Aku hanya terdiam sambil melihatnya.

''Namamu siapa?'' tanya ku pada yeoja itu.

''joneun sora aoi imnida biasa dipanggil aoi ge..'' balasnya lalu tersenyum.

''gege pasti lapar nde? Mianhae karena aku menabrak mu rotinya jadi jatuh!'' kata yeoja itu.

''gwenchana ini masih bisa ku makan..'' kata ku pelan.

''jangan! Ayo ikut kami.. kita makan siang bersama..'' ajak yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Namja bernama xiumin itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk, ya itu karena aku memang lapar.

''boleh aku bertanya?'' tanya setelah aku menyelesaikan makanan ku. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

''tadi kau bilang aku bernasib sama dengan mu hyung, apa maksud hyung?'' tanya ku pada xiumin.

''ya, maksudku aku juga sudah tidak punya kedua orangtua. Bisa kah aku tidak menceritakan nya sekarang eoh?'' pinta xiumin hyung. Aku hanya mengangguk.

''baekhyun ge.. mau kah kau menjadi gege ku?'' tanya aoi.

Aku kaget mendengar permintaan yeoja itu. Bagiku sih tidak masalah karena akan lebih baik jika aku bersama orang lain daripada sendirian seperti kemarin-kemarin itu sangat menakutkan lagipula aku merasa mereka orang yang baik dan aku cukup nyaman bersama mereka. Tapi apa mereka tidak takut padaku? Hey kami baru saja bertemu belum ada satu jam.

''aku sih mau saja, tapi apa kau tidak mau tau tentangku dulu? Kita baru saja bertemu loh..'' kata ku lembut.

''gwenchana.. aku yakin gege orang yang baik dan juga gege itu sangat manis sama seperti xiumin ge aku jadi gemas hehe..'' kata aoi girang. Aku tersenyum, entah kenapa aku pun ikut bahagia. Xiumin hyung pun tersenyum lalu tertawa melihat tingkah aoi.

Setelah selesai makan siang kami pergi membeli beberapa pakaian untuk ku lalu pulang ke villa tempat aoi. Aku senang tapi cukup melelahkan juga, masih terngiang di dalam otak ku kata-kata aoi yang membuatku tersenyum lalu aku pun tertidur.

''baekhyun gege itu sangat lucu.. kau adalah moodmaker ku ge.. saranghae xiumin gege baekhyun gege..''

''nado saranghae aoi-ie..''

Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat mendengar suara orang dari balik pintu memanggil nama ku.

''baekhyun-ssi ayo cepat bangun kita makan malam bersama..'' itu suara xiumin hyung ternyata.

''arraseo hyung.. aku akan segera keluar..'' kata ku. aku pun segera mengambil handuk lalu mandi.

''wah.. apakah ini masakan mu aoi?'' tanyaku saat melihat nasi goreng di meja makan.

''hehe iya.. mianhae ge aku baru bisa masak ini..'' katanya pelan.

''gwenchana aoi.. gomawo..'' kataku lalu tersenyum manis. Aoi hanya tersenyum, xiumin hyung pun mengajak ku untuk duduk disebelahnya dan kami mulai makan malam bersama.

''ah iya sebelum aku lupa.. tunggu sebentar ne baekhyun-ssi!'' kata xiumin hyung aku mengangguk lalu menatap aoi dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-?'

''molla !'' jawab aoi singkat

Ku lihat xiumin hyung sudah kembali seperti nya dia baru saja dari kamarnya dan dia sekarang membawa sesuatu. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah bingung, ku lihat aoi juga menatap nya dengan wajah bingung.

''ini untukmu baekhyun-ssi..'' kata xiumin hyung sembari memberikan kantung kecil.

_Apa ini ya?_

''wah eyeliner keluaran terbaru yang limited edision..'' kata ku girang saat melihat isi kantung kecil itu. Xiumin hyung tersenyum manis, dan aoi terlihat sedikit terkejut.

''gomawo hyung.'' Kata ku.

''mianhae aoi.. tadi aku melihat baekhyun-ssi melirik eyeliner itu terus saat kau sedang mengambilkan beberapa pakaian untuknya.. mianhae aku memakai uangmu tapi aku janji akan mengembalikan nya!'' kata xiumin hyung.

''gwenchana gege.. kan aku yang meminta gege membelikan sesuatu untuk baekhyun gege.. jadi gege tidak perlu mengembalikan nya!'' kata aoi lalu tersenyum.

''gomawo xiumin hyung, aoi!'' kata ku senang. Mata ku terus bebinar-binar melihat eyeliner yang baru saja aku dapatkan itu. Aku sejak dulu memang pecinta eyeliner, aku pun tertidur dengan perasaan senang.

''hoahm..''

Ku lihat jam yang ada di meja di sebelahku. Wah ternyata sudah pukul 7 pagi aku pun bergegas mandi setelah rapi aku keluar kamar dan turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Ku lihat sudah ada aoi yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan roti dan susu serta air putih untuk sarapan kami. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka aku sontak menoleh ke atas, ternyata itu xiumin hyung yang sudah rapi dan terlihat imut serta keren secara bersamaan.

''pagi aoi..'' sapa kami.

''pagi gege ku yang imut-imut..'' kata aoi dengan senyum manis nya.

''wah.. susu strawberry kesukaan ku.. dan juga.. wah roti selai strawberry kesukaan ku juga!'' kata ku girang.

''hahaha.. baekhyun ge imut sekali.. aku sengaja membuat nya rasa strawberry karena aku tau gege suka strawberry sementara xiumin gege secangkir kopi dan roti selai coklat!'' kata aoi.

''woah.. secangkir kopi di pagi hari xiumin hyung?'' tanyaku. Xiumin hyung hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

''enak nya hari ini kita ngapain ya?'' tanya aoi.

''bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?'' usulku.

''ide bagus tuh baekhyun-ssi.. tapi kemana?'' tanya xiumin hyung. Sejenak kami berpikir lalu aku punya ide.

''kita ke taman bermain saja! Bagaimana?'' usul ku lagi. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk.

Setelah sarapan kami bergegas pergi ke taman bermain. Kami bermain bersama, bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang girang sekali.

_Aku senang bersama kalian.. akhirnya kebahagiaan ku kini kembali walaupun hanya bersama kalian.._

Tidak terasa sekarang ternyata sudah sore sekali, kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebelum sampai rumah kami membeli makan malam disebuah restoran kecil di dekat villa. Lalu kami segera makan malam bersama di villa.

''baekhyun gege ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu.. aku tau mungkin kau tidak akan percaya padaku.. tapi kau harus percaya padaku gege.. aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu gege dan percaya lah aku berkata jujur karena aku tidak ingin membohongimu!'' kata aoi setelah kami selesai makan. Aku hanya diam mematung, aku bingung apa maksud perkataan nya. Xiumin hyung juga hanya diam lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

''joneun sora aoi imnida. Aku seorang penyihir, aku berasal dari dimensi lain yang sedang berlibur di dimensi ini, aku baru saja datang minggu lalu, pagi hari sebelum bertemu xiumin gege. Tadinya aku bersama dengan kakak-kakak angkat ku tapi tiba-tiba mereka semua bilang kalau sibuk jadi aku sendirian disini, tapi tak apa sekarang aku punya xiumin gege dan baekhyun geg jadi aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi hehe.. villa ini kakak ku yang sewa sebagai permintaan maaf mereka padaku!'' kata aoi. Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam membek, xiumin hyung sedang tersenyum manis padaku. Sekarang aoi sedang terlihat sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

''gwenchana aoi.. siapapun dirimu aku tidak peduli asal kau dan xiumin hyung selalu ada disisiku.. aku tidak mau sendirian lagi.. aku terlalu takut untuk hidup sendirian lagi..'' kata ku pelan.

''kami berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu baekhyun-ssi..'' kata xiumin hyung lembut sambil memberikan ku senyuman nya yang imut. Aoi juga sedang tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

''baekhyun gege berjanji lah kau akan terus berbuat baik pada orang lain.. terus lah membuat orang lain tersenyum dan bersemangat.. terus lah menjadi baekhyun gege yang seorang moodmaker!'' pinta aoi.

''aku berjanji aoi, xiumin hyung!'' kataku lalu tersenyum.

Malam ini pun aku tidur dengan nyenyak, di langit terlihat bulan yang bercahaya menerangi langit dengan bintang-bintang yang selalu ada disisi nya dan terus bercahaya.

**Tbc**

**Mianhae readers kalau ff ini makin gaje dan banyak typho  
**

**Saya author baru jadi tolong maklumi ^^**

**Author bingung tadinya mau bikin 6 chapter untuk pertemuan masing-masing tokoh tapi terkadang ide suka hilang karena disimpan terlalu lama diotak author hehe maklumlah author orang yang pelupa ^^**

**Jadi lebih baik 1 chapter 2 tokoh atau perchap 1 tokoh?**

**Tolong bantuan nya readers**

**Last, review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : A Man in Love

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Magic

Main Cast : All official couple

Support cast : OC

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milk tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Summary : 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

Author's note : kata-kata yang bergaris miring maksudnya perkataan batin. Pakaian dan Nama OC sama seperti nama tokoh anime ^^

A Man in Love

**Prang Bugh Akh**

Dari dalam sebuah rumah terdengar suara benda terjatuh lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang terjatuh seperti telah didorong keras oleh seseorang dari dalam rumah sampai dia merintih kesakitan.

''pergi kau.. aku tidak sudi menampungmu.. apa-apain orang tua mu itu sudah mati tapi masih saja menaruh beban kepada ku.. aku ini bukan keluargamu tau! Cepat pergi sana.. dan jangan pernah datang kesini lagi!'' ucap seorang yeoja yang sudah terlihat agak tua.

Namja itu pun langsung bangun dan pergi dari rumah itu sambil memegangi kepala nya yang sakit –mungkin- karena pukulan yeoja itu. Dengan langkah yang gontai dia menelusuri pasar lalu

**Bugh**

''ya! Gege tolong bantu dia..'' kata seseoran.

_Siapa yeoja dan 2 namja itu? Apakah mereka orang baik? Akh sepertinya mereka orang baik.. aduh kepalaku sakit sekali_

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan membiasakan nya dengan cahaya yang ada, agar penglihatan ku lebih jelas. Saat penglihatan ku sudah jelas aku melihat seorang yeoja yang bisa ku pastikan lebih muda dariku sedang duduk disebelah tempat tidur ini sambil membaca sebuah novel.

''ah.. kau sudah sadar.. syukurlah..'' kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

''dimana ini?'' tanya ku. aku berada disebuah ruang yang seperti nya ini adalah salah satu ruangan dirumah sakit.

''Di rumah sakit ge.. tadi gege pingsan dijalan jadi aku dan kakak ku membawa mu langsung kesini!'' jawab yeoja itu.

''kau siapa?'' tanya ku lagi

''joneun sora aoi imnida.. biasa dipanggil aoi..'' jawab yeoja itu yang bernama sora aoi.

''annyeong.. joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida..'' kata ku memperkenalkan diri.

Aoi tersenyum lalu berkata ''aku sudah tau itu gege.. aku tau tentang dirimu..''

Aku bingung dibuat nya, tapi aku hanya diam.

''ah.. gomawo aoi kau sudah berbaik hati membawa ku kemari.. maaf aku tidak bisa membalas mu.. tapi aku janji jika kita bertemu kembali aku pasti akan membayar ini semua..'' kata ku.

Aoi menggeleng lalu tersenyum. ''tidak usah.. melihat gege sehat saja aku sudah senang!'' kata nya sambil tersenyum.

''jangan begitu.. aku jadi tidak enak padamu..'' kata ku pelan. aku menundukkan kepala ku dalam-dalam.

''bagaimana kalau.. kau menjadi gege ku saja?'' kata nya membuat ku melihat wajah nya lagi dengan tatapan bingung.

''kau itu manis dan lucu kyungsoo gege.. kalau kau mau menjadi gege ku aku pasti akan senang sekali !'' kata nya terlihat girang.

''baiklah kalau begitu.. aku akan menjadi gege mu!'' kata ku. aoi langsung girang sekali, dia melompat-lompat sambil berteriak-teriak. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah nya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah 2 orang namja yang pasti telah membawa ku kemari karena aku sempat melihat mereka sebelum aku pingsan.

''annyeong~ kyungsoo-ssi..'' kedua namja itu menyapa ku dengan ramah.

''annyeong~ nuguya?'' tanyaku.

''joneun Kim Min Seok imnida panggil saja xiumin..'' kata namja berpipi chubby.

''joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida panggil saja baekhyun..'' kata namja yang tak kalah imut nya imut.

''mereka kedua gege ku yang telah membawa mu kesini kyungsoo gege..'' kata aoi.

''gomawo xiumin hyung.. baekhyun hyung..'' ucap ku.

''NDE~ '' kata mereka sedikit teriak.

''xiumin gege.. baekhyun gege.. sekarang kyungsoo gege sudah menjadi gege ku loh..'' kata aoi pamer.

''yeay.. berarti kita bisa makan enak dong tanpa harus keluar rumah hehe..'' kata baekhyun hyung dan xiumin hyung serempak. Aku menatap mereka bingung.

''hehe.. aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tau dirimu ge? Nah aku sudah bilang ke mereka kalau gege jago masak dan mereka langsung girang sekali..'' kata aoi sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Sepertinya dia malu, dan aku hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

''Do Kyungsoo lahir pada tanggal 12 januari 1993 biasa dipanggil kyungsoo. Masakan nya enak, orang yang baik hati dan juga penyanyan, sangat suka membuat kue. Mempunyai mata bulat yang imut. Kehilangaan orang tua karena kebakaran rumah, tidak mempunyai rumah dan keluarga, dari 5 hari yang lalu tinggal di rumah teman kedua orang tuamu.'' Kata aoi. Aku sedikit sedih mendengarnya tapi itulah kenyataan nya.

''baiklah sesampai nya di villa kau harus membuat makanan untuk kami ya~ '' kata baekhyun hyung.

''iya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.. kalau bisa buatkan aku baozi~'' kata xiumin hyung.

''kalau aku ingin bacon~'' kata baekhyun hyung lagi.

''gege ini bagaimana sih? Kyungsoo gege kan baru saja sadar dia masih lemah tau masa langsung disuruh masak sih..'' kata aoi protes. Xiumin hyung dan baekhyun hyung hanya nyengir-nyengir saja.

''gwenchana aoi.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok!'' kata ku. Aoi hanya mengangguk saja.

Sesampai nya di villa aku memasak makanan untuk kami sembari mendengarkan aoi yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya. Awal nya aku kaget mengetahui dia seorang penyihir tapi entah kenapa hati dan otak ku sama sekali tidak menolak bahkan nyaman dekat dengan aoi. Maka dari itu aku menerima dia apa ada nya seperti dia yang sudah mau berbaik hati menolong kehidupan ku menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah selesai memasak kami pun makan malam bersama. Aku membuat bacon yang banyak untuk kami bertiga lalu nasi goreng (?) untuk aoi dengan jus strawberry untuk baekhyun hyung, milkshake coklat untuk kami bertiga dan makanan penutup atau cemilan nya baozi yang disukai xiumin hyung.

''gege.. lusa kita berangkat ke china ne? Aku ingin sekali berlibur kesana hanya sebentar kok..'' kata aoi dengan suara manja nya.

''baiklah.. baiklah..'' kata kami bertiga. Toh kami juga ikut untuk menjaga nya dan menemaninya sekalian berlibur.

**Do Kyungsoo pov**

Sesampai nya di china

''woah..'' kata aoi kagum.

''ayo aoi kita pergi langsung ke villa ya? Aku sangat lelah nih..'' pinta baekhyun hyung. Aoi hanya mengangguk, lalu kami langsung ke villa yang sudah dipesan oleh kakak angkat aoi yang kami pun tidak tau seperti apa karena mereka belum pernah menjenguk aoi.

Aku langsung melesat ke dapur untuk memasak makan siang untuk kami. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah lubang yang semakin lama semakin membesar aku pun teriak. Aoi,xiumin hyung, dan baekhyun hyung langsung datang ke dapur. Kami bertiga seperti membeku karena melihat lubang itu, tapi aoi hanya menatap nya dengan santai. Lalu tiba-tiba ada satu tangan keluar dari dalamnya semakin lama mengeluarkan seorang namja dengan baju warna hitam tanpa lengan dan celana berwarna putih, di leher nya ada kacamata lumayan besar terkalung. Namja itu berambut coklat dan berkulit putih, dan jangan lupa jubah berwarna hijau tua yang dia kena kan. Wajah nya sedikit terlihat menyeramkan tapi cool, mata nya berwarna coklat. Lalu tiba-tiba keluarlah seorang namja lagi yang sangat mirip dengan namja yang sudah keluar duluan. Akh mereka kembar beda nya warna mata kanan namja yang baru saja keluar berwarna biru. (syaoran and li syaoran from tsubasa reservoir chronicle, not li syaoran from card captor sakura ^^).

''ya! Nii-chan jangan datang tiba-tiba seperti itu.. kenapa kalian tidak memberitau ku dulu kalau mau datang?'' tanya aoi. Namja bermata biru-coklat itu tersenyum sementara yang mata nya coklat tertawa sangat keras.

''syao-chan sudah jangan tertawa lagi..'' kata namja bermata biru-coklat itu. Namja yang dipanggil pun perlahan berhenti tertawa, ku lihat aoi sedang mempoutkan bibir nya.

''kawai.. watashi no imouto..'' kata namja yang tertawa tadi sambil tersenyum.

''syaoron nii-chan dan syaoran nii-chan belum jawab pertanyaan ku!'' kata aoi tegas.

''gomenasai.. kami hanya ingin membuat surprice untukmu hehe..'' kata namja itu lagi. Namja bermata biru-coklat itu pun melihat kami bertiga lalu tersenyum.

''ah iya.. mereka berdua kakak angkat ku dari dimensi lain.. nama nya syaoron nii-chan kalau yang ini syaoran nii-chan..'' kata aoi memperkenalkan mereka.

''annyeong~'' kata mereka berdua. Kami hanya diam membeku.

''mianhae telah membuat kalian kaget dengan kedatangan kami.. itu semua rencana adikku ini.. mianhae..'' kata syaoron.

''apa maksud syaoron nii ? nii-chan ingin mengatakan kalau kelakuan ku seperti anak kecil kan.. mengaku saja!'' protes syaoran.

Aku kembali memasak makan siang, porsi nya ku tambah karena kehadiran syaoron dan syaoran. Mereka semua sedang duduk di meja makan yang ada dibelakang ku.

''kau mau masak apa kyungsoo-ssi ? biar aku bantu..'' kata syaoran tiba-tiba.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban ku dia mulai membantu ku, ah seperti nya dia sudah terbiasa memasak juga. Aku bisa mudah menebak mereka hanya karena mata mereka yang berbeda warna, ya jika bukan dari situ darimana lagi? Aku kan baru bertemu mereka. (R: gak ada yang nanya kali thor)

''tenang saja kyungsoo-ssi adik ku tidak akan menghancurkan masakan nya kok.. dia sudah terbiasa masak untuk ku dan adik kami..'' kata seseorang yang suara nya mirip dengan syaoran –ya itu suara syaoron- aku menoleh lalu tersenyum setelah itu kembali memasak.

''wah.. makanan nya enak sekali.. terima kasih kyungsoo-ssi..'' kata syaoron.

''oh iya aoi.. aku ingin berjalan-jalan setelah ini.. apakah ada yang mau ikut?'' tanya syaoran.

''aku ikut!'' kata baekhyun hyung semangat.

''kami berempat akan ikut kok nii-chan!'' kata aoi.

Aku mengangguk, aku dibantu aoi pun membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Lalu kami pun berangkat bersama-sama.

**Aoi pov**

Hari sudah mulai malam, langit pun sudah gelap. Aku sedang menatapi bulan dan bintang yang ada di langit dari dalam kamarku, jendela yang terbuka lebar membuat angin malam yang lembut mudah untuk keluar-masuk. Tubuhku pun sekarang sedang terkena angin malam yang dingin tapi lembut ini, rambut ku yang tergerai membuat leher ku terkena angin dingin ini tapi aku cukup menikmatinya.

Syaoron nii dan syaoran nii kembali ke dimensi mereka karena ada urusan setelah kami jalan-jalan bersama. Masih terbayang wajah bahagia kakak-kakak ku itu, walaupun mereka bukan kakak kandung ku tapi aku senang sekali melihat mereka bahagia aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terus membuat mereka merasa nyaman dan bahagia.

Tiba-tiba lubang dimensi kembali terbuka di dalam kamar ku. aku berbalik dan melihat ada izaya nii dan shizuo nii yang sudah keluar dari gerbang dimensi.

''ada apa izaya nii ?'' tanya ku.

Izaya nii adalah kakak angkat ku juga lalu shizuo nii dia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari kakak ku itu (R: ga ada yang nanya). Tapi terkadang di dunia mereka, mereka masih suka bertengkar. Aku heran kenapa mereka masih bisa bersama walaupun suka bertengkar? Yah nama nya juga cinta mau bagaimana lagi? (R: sok iye lo thor)

''2 hari yang lalu ada sebuah kejadian beberapa orang masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah lalu membunuh pemilik rumah dan membawa paksa seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah anak pemilik rumah. Namja itu cantik, imut dan manis bahkan melebihi seorang gadis dengan mata indah seperti rusa. Kelompok itu ingin menjual namja itu ke luar negri ingin di jadikan partner sex yang dikontrak. Sekarang mereka masih di pelabuhan dan lusa mereka berangkat!'' kata izaya nii.

Izaya nii seorang informant, aku meminta nya untuk melihat keadaan di sini 2 hari yang lalu. Saat itu aku merasa perasaan tidak enak jadi aku meminta nya langsung.

''oh begitu.. baiklah.. arigatou nii-chan!'' kata ku lalu tersenyum.

Mereka pun kembali ke dimensi mereka, karena sudah larut aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Karena besok aku akan menyelamatkan namja itu, rencana besar yang membutuhkan energi banyak dan mental yang kuat.

Pagi hari~

Aku keluar kamar dengan piyama tidur, ku lihat kyungsoo gege sudah di dapur sedang membuat sarapan.

''gege~ ada yang bisa kubantu?'' tanya ku.

''kau yakin ingin membantu?'' tanya kyungsoo gege.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu aku pun membantu nya membuat sarapan. Tiba-tiba xiumin gege dan baekhyun gege datang ke dapur masih memakai piyama dan terlihat masih mengantuk.

Saat sarapan bersama~

''gege.. aku akan pergi seharian ini~'' kata ku agar tidak membuat mereka khawatir.

''kau akan pergi kemana?'' tanya xiumin gege.

''rahasia~ hehe.. gege tenang saja aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam!'' kata ku.

''kalau aku ikut bolehkan?'' tanya kyungsoo gege.

''tidak biasa nya kau ingin pergi sendiri.. biar aku temani..'' kata xiumin gege.

''aku juga akan menemani mu.. tidak nyaman berada disini sendirian..'' kata baekhyun gege.

''tapi..

Perkataan ku terhenti saat melihat wajah mereka yang imut meminta ku untuk menerima tawaran merea.

..tapi gege bisa terluka kalau ikut..'' kata ku pelan.

''terluka? Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu?'' tanya kyungsoo gege.

''kalau begitu aku akan ikut.. aku tidak mau kau terluka..'' kata xiumin gege. Baekhyun gege mengangguk mantap.

Ups.. sepertinya perkataan ku malah membuat mereka tetap pada pendirian bukan nya mengurungkan niat. Aku menghela nafas lalu mengangguk lemas.

''tapi jangan sampai membuat dirimu terluka ya gege..'' kata ku. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

Setelah sarapan aku langsung mandi setelah itu berpakaian seperti biasa tak lupa dengan jubah biru langit ku. saat keluar kamar aku melihat ketiga gege ku sudah rapi.

''kita mau kemana aoi?'' tanya baekhyun gege semangat.

''kita akan ke pelabuhan dekat sini dan menolong seseorang gege..'' jawab ku.

''menolong seseorang? Teman mu?'' tanya xiumin gege.

''aku baru kesini kemarin bersama mu bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai teman?'' tanya ku.

''oh iya.. lalu siapa?'' tanya xiumin gege lagi.

''seorang namja dia imut, manis, lucu,dan juga cantik seperti kalian dan memiliki mata yang indah seperti rusa!'' jawabku.

''lalu.. hubungan nya dengan mu?'' tanya kyungsoo gege.

''belum ada.. tapi nanti aku ingin dia menjadi gege ku juga hehe..'' jawab ku sambil tersenyum. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

Setelah sampai dipelabuhan kami langsung mencari namja tersebut dan benar saja saat kami lihat dia benar-benar cantik,manis,imut dan lucu, mata nya indah seperti rusa. Namja itu terlihat kaget saat kami datang, lalu berubah jadi takut. Dia berada dalam sebuah kurungan seperti binatang, tubuhnya sudah banyak luka.

''biar tidak ada yang curiga aku akan mencari kunci dulu.. gege tolong jaga dia ya..'' pinta ku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban aku langsung melesat pergi.

**Xiumin pov**

''ni hao..'' sapa ku pada namja yang baru saja kami temukan.

Untung saja syaoron dan syaoran kemarin sudah berbaik hati mengajariku beberapa kata-kata china, jadi aku tidak terlalu canggung saat ini.

''ni hao..'' sapa nya balik. Suara nya pelan dengan sedikit bergetar, sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah.

''ni jiao shenme mingzi ?'' aku menanyakan nama nya.

''wo jiao Lu Han. Ni ne?'' setelah menjawab dia menanyakan namaku.

''wo jiao xiumin.'' Jawab ku.

''wo jiao baekhyun.'' Kata baekhyun-ssi.

''wo jiao kyungsoo.'' Kata kyungsoo-ssi.

''ni hao ma?'' baekhyun menanyakan keadaannya.

''wo bu tai hao..'' jawab luhan pelan sambil meringis.

Aoi datang dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil membawa kunci di tangan nya, lalu dia pun membuka kan pintu itu.

''ni hao.. wo jiao aoi..'' kata aoi.

''ni hao..'' kata Lu Han.

Aoi langsung menarik tangan luhan pelan, lalu kami pun segera lari diam-diam dari tempat tersebut bersama luhan menuju villa.

''akh.. syukurlah kita selamat..'' kata ku sesampainya kami di villa.

''tamen shi wo gege..'' kata aoi pada luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

''ni jia zhu zai nar?'' tanya kyungsso pada luhan.

Wajah luhan berubah jadi sedih.

''dia sudah tidak punya rumah dan keluarga gege..'' kata aoi. Kami terdiam membeku, kami tidak tau kalau dia seperti kami. ''aku akan mengunakan kekuatan ku agar dia mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan karena aku tidak terlalu tau bahasa mandarin!'' kata aoi. Kami bertiga mengangguk, luhan hanya diam dia sepertinya benar-benar bingung. Aoi memegang tangan luhan, warna matanya berubah menjadi biru.

''nah sekarang kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan, kan gege?'' tanya aoi.

''iya.. bagaimana bisa? Padahal tadi aku mendengar kalian tidak memakai bahasa ku...'' tanya luhan.

''aku ini seorang penyihir gege.. tapi tenang saja kok aku penyihir baik.. aku hanya ingin menolong gege saja..'' kata aoi. Setelah itu aoi membicarakan banyak hal untuk menjelaskan ke luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan menerima aoi dengan senang hati.

''apa lu-ge mau menjadi gege ku?'' tanya aoi. Luhan berpikir sejenak lalu sambil tersenyum dia mengangguk. Aoi girang sekali, kami pun tertawa melihat kelakuan aoi.

''Xi Lu Han lahir pada tanggal 20 april 1990 mempunyai mata yang indah seperti rusa dan menyukai bubble tea. Mempunyai suara yang indah dan seorang dancer seperti pro. 3 hari yang lalu kehilangan orang tua karena dibunuh sekelompok orang dan dibawa ke pelabuhan untuk dikirim ke luar negri dan dijadikan partner sex yang dikontrak karena kecantikanmu!'' kata aoi. Luhan terdiam, mata nya berkaca-kaca, baekhyun berusaha membuat suasan jadi senang lagi. Luhan pun tertawa melihat kelakuan baekhyun, baekhyun tertawa puas. Kami pun tertawa, dan aoi hanya tersenyum senang.

''lulu gege berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu menjadi orang baik dan terus tersenyum.. aku akan membantumu sebisa ku, aku juga akan melindungimu dari kelompok itu!'' kata aoi.

''aku berjanji aoi..'' kata luhan lalu tersenyum.

''baiklah ayo kita pergi beli baju dan beberapa bahan makanan..'' ajak aoi. Kami mengangguk.

''tenang lah luhan.. kami akan menjaga mu!'' kata ku. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengangguk.

''aku percaya pada kalian!'' kata luhan.

Baekhyun sering membuat kami tertawa, aku melihat luhan seperti nya sudah mulai melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu. Kami tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa akrab dengan luha, kyungsoo membuat makanan yang enak-enak katanya sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Aoi membeli bubble tea kesukaan luhan untuk kami berlima saat diperjalanan tadi. Selesai makan siang kami berbincang-bincang sambil memakan puding bikinan kyungsoo dan buble tea. Kami pun mulai suka dengan bubble tea, tapi aku tetap suka dengan kopi.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Seru atau ga jelas? Mianhae author lagi banyak tugas hehe ^^**

**Balasan review :**

**Aiko michishige :** ini udah lanjut hehe ^^ suka ga dari chap 1 ? gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng tao#

** .9 :** saran nya diterima.. gomawo atas saran nya ^^ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng tao#

**siscaMinstalove : **iya udah lanjut nih ^^ sarannya aku pertimbangkan lagi ya~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi yaa~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng tao#

**Last,**

**Review please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : A Man in Love

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Magic

Main Cast : All official couple

Support cast : OC

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milk tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Summary : 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

Author's note : Kata-kata yang bergaris miring maksudnya perkataan batin. Pakaian dan Nama OC sama seperti nama tokoh anime ^^

A Man in Love

**Luhan pov**

**Tok Tok Tok**

''aduh siapa sih yang berkunjung malam-malam seperti?'' aku terbangun karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ku lirik jam kecil yang ada di meja sebelah kasurku, ah aku baru saja tertidur 1 jam yang lalu dan sekarang aku harus terbangun karena suara ketukan pintu itu. Aku menghela nafas, suara ketukan itu semakin cepat. Aku berjalan keluar kamar dengan malas, aoi dan yang lain nya juga ternyata terbangun. Kami segera berjalan ke arah pintu rumah, xiumin hyung membuka pintu itu lalu..

**Bugh **

Tubuh seorang namja dengan luka yang terus mengalirkan darah di tangan dan kaki kiri nya, jatuh didepan kami setelah xiumin hyung membuka pintu villa. Kami sontak kaget dan hampir menjerit.

''gege cepat bawa dia masuk ke dalam!'' pinta aoi. Kami berempat membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam, dan membaringkan nya di sofa ruang tengah.

''siapa dia?'' tanya baekhyun. Kami terdiam semua.

''itu tidak penting, aku akan menyembuhkan luka nya..'' kata aoi.

Mata aoi berubah jadi biru lalu dia mengulurkan tangan keatas tangan kiri namja itu, dia berusaha menghentikan darah nya juga menutup luka tersebut. Setelah berhasil dia beralih ke kaki kiri namja itu dan melakukan hal yang sama. Seketika namja itu tersadar, dia menatap kami takut dan bingung.

''ni hao ma?'' tanyaku.

''wo hen hao..'' jawab nya.

Aku menghela nafas, seperti nya dia sudah sadar luka nya sudah sembuh.

''wo jiao shenme mingzi ?'' tanya dengan bahasa mandarin yang fasih.

''wo jiao Lay..'' jawab namja itu.

''ni jia zhu zai nar?'' tanya ku lagi.

Lay hanya diam, raut wajah nya berubah menjadi sedih. Aoi memegang tangan nya, dia melakukan sesuatu sama seperti dia membuatku mengerti perkataan mereka.

''Dia Zhang Yixing biasa dipanggil Lay lahir pada tanggal 7 oktober 1991 kau seorang dancer yang seperti profesional, kau juga bisa memasak makanan yang enak. Kau mempunyai penyakit hemophilia,kau orang yang baik dan penyayang. Seseorang membunuh kedua orang tua mu dan sekarang kau sampai disini karena dia mengejarmu, orang itu ingin membunuh dia membenci mu tapi aku tidak tau alasan nya!'' kata aoi.

''aku juga tidak tau alasan nya.. aku shock sekali saat melihat kedua orang tua ku dibunuh di depan mata ku sendiri, aku tidak tau apa salah kami sampai dia membenci kami dan membunuh orang tua ku bahkan ingin membunuhku juga!'' kata lay mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca.

''tunggu bagaimana bisa aku mengerti perkataan mu padahal jelas-jelas aku mendengar mu memakai bahasa lain?'' tanya lay.

Seperti nya dia baru menyadari hal itu, aoi tersenyum. Aoi pun menjelaskan nya dan memperkenalkan dirinya, dia menerima aoi dengan baik.

''tolong sembunyi kan aku.. aku belum mau mati!'' kata lay.

''tenanglah lay gege kami akan melindungi mu sama seperti kami melindungi luhan gege!'' kata aoi sambil tersenyum. Kami pun memperkenalkan diri kami padanya, aoi membawa dia ke kamar kosong dan meminta nya untuk beristirahat dengan tenang.

''gege apakah kau mau menjadi gege ku?'' tanya aoi sebelum menutup pintu kamar yang sekarang menjadi milik lay.

''tentu saja.. dengan senang hati..'' jawab lay lalu tersenyum menampilkan single dimple yang dia punya terlihat sangat manis.

_Ah akhirnya aku bisa tidur lagi.. Lay sama seperti ku, tapi aku percaya pada mereka semua.. mereka pasti bisa menjaga kami, mereka kan sudah menjadi keluarga kami sekarang.. _aku pun tersenyum lalu pergi menuju alam mimpi.

Pagi hari

**Lay pov**

Aku terbangun karena mendengar ketukan pintu, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar bangun.

''lay hyung waktu nya kita sarapan ayo cepat turun.. semua sudah menunggu dibawah..'' itu suara namja bernama baekhyun.

Ah benar tadi malam aku tiba dirumah ini setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan, bahkan ku pikir aku akan mati karena darah dari luka yang terus mengalir. Tapi untung saja aku berhasil sampai di villa ini sebelum kehabisan darah dan yeoja kecil itu dengan berbaik hati mau menyembuhkan ku. aku membuka pintu kamarku, baekhyun masih setia didepan pintu lalu tersenyum padaku. Kami turun kebawah bersama, aku terkekeh ternyata kami sama masih memakai piyama.

Setelah sarapan kami mandi di kamar masing-masing lalu berkumpul diruang tengah tanpa aoi, aku bingung kemana dia pergi. Berbincang-bincang dan sesekali kami tertawa karena kelucuan yang dibuat baekhyun. Baekhyun orang yang periang, kata mereka dia adalah moodmaker mereka dan seperti nya itu juga berlaku padaku, aku akui dia imut,manis,dan cantik dia ternyata seorang pencinta eyeliner. Luhan hyung dia tak kalah cantik, manis,dan imut dari baekhyun mata nya indah seperti rusa dan dia sangat suka bubble tea, dia ternyata bisa dance sama sepertiku tapi setelah melihat kami battle dance mereka bertiga bilang bahwa dance ku lebih bagus membuat dia kesal tapi dia juga mengakui nya.

Xiumin hyung dia pencinta kopi, dia ahli membuat kopi dan menyukai baozi, dia tak kalah cantik, imut, dan manis dari baekhyun atau luhan hyung dengan pipi nya yang tembem, ah dan jangan lupa dia seorang rapper. Kyungsoo dia yang termuda diantara kami berlima, dia cantik,imut dan manis dengan mata nya yang bulat, dia jago memasak dan aku ikut membantu dia memasak tadi, kata mereka suara nya bagus tak kalah dari mereka bertiga dan aku percaya itu saat mereka bernyanyi bersama. Dan satu hal yang paling mengejutkan ku mereka sama-sama manja, aku terkekeh menyadari itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu villa terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yeoja kecil yang sangat kami kenali, aoi. Dia membawa beberapa bungkusan ditangannya, kami melihat nya dengan tatapan bingung. Dia duduk di sofa yang cukup satu orang, mengeluarkan isi bungkusan itu. Oh, dia membawa 6 bubble tea, beberapa baozi, beberapa bungkus kopi kesukaan xiumin hyung dan 2 bacon.

''kau darimana saja?'' tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

''aku keluar untuk membeli bacon dan juga daging sapi ini, karena saat aku melihat kulkas bacon nya sudah habis. Kopi kesukaan xiumin ge juga sudah habis, Baekhyun ge bisa ngambek kalau dia tau. Saat di jalan aku melihat penjual bubble tea dan bozi yang bersebelahan jadi ku beli saja untuk menemi kita berbincang-bincang hehe..'' jawab aoi.

''oh jadi ini daging sapi.. ku kira ini bacon juga!'' kata ku. Aoi menggeleng.

Luhan hyung langsung menyambar satu gelas bubble tea dan meminumnya, xiumin hyung mengambil baozi terlebih dahulu memakan nya setengah lalu meminum bubble tea. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo meminum bubble tea nya terlebih dahulu. Aku mengambil bubble tea yang tersisa.

''aku sengaja membeli baozi dengan jumlah banyak karena xiumin hyung sangat suka baozi, aku takut dia makan terlalu banyak dan akhirnya yang lain tidak kebagian hehe..'' kata aoi. Wajah xiumin hyung merona.

''lay ge.. berani keluar villa tidak? Mau membeli baju bersama ku atau ku pilihkan saja?'' tanya aoi.

''aku masih takut keluar.. mungkin nanti kita bisa kesana bersama..'' jawabku.

''sebenarnya aku sudah membeli beberapa baju karena aku sudah menduga kau masih takut ge.. tidak apa-apa kan?'' kata aoi. Aku mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan karena aku memang masih takut keluar villa.

''xie xie aoi..'' kata ku.

''dui bu qi gege..'' kata aoi lalu tersenyum.

''gege aku merasa ada satu orang lagi yang akan masuk ke kehidupan kita ini.. setelah itu aku akan membawa kalian pergi dari sini!'' kata aoi.

Kami yang sedang menikmati baozi dan bubble tea langsung berbarengan menatap aoi dengan bingung. Aoi hanya tersenyum manis membuat kami semakin bingung. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah lubang yang semakin lama membesar dibelakang aoi, sontak aku langsung menunjuknya. Mereka berlima melihat ke belakang aoi, ku lihat hanya aku dan luhan hyung yang kaget sementara mereka hanya memandang nya biasa.

Keluar tubuh seorang namja memakai topi dan seragam sekolah tapi bukan sekolah di negeri ini sepertinya, lalu keluar lagi namja berpakaian sama. Kedua namja itu kembara dengan rambut pirang mereka, ku lihat lambang yang ada diseragam mereka berbeda. (kurusu twins from uta no prince sama ^^). Aku lihat xiumin hyung, baekhyun, dan kyungsoo bingung sama seperti ku dan luhan hyung.

''siapa mereka aoi ?'' tanya xiumin hyung.

''kakak ku juga!'' jawab aoi. Oh jadi mereka kakak angkat aoi dari dimensi lain yang aoi ceritakan.

''ada apa nii-chan?'' tanya aoi pada dua namja itu.

''tidak apa.. hanya ingin berkunjung!'' jawab namja yang tidak memakai topi itu. Aoi mengangguk.

'' nama ku kurusu syo salam kenal..'' kata namja yang memakai topi.

''aku kurusu kaoru adik nya syo-nii.. salam kenal..'' kata yang satu lagi.

''duduk lah syo-nii kaoru-nii.. gomene aku tidak tau kalau nii-chan akan datang jadi aku tidak membeli bubble tea lebih..'' kata aoi.

''tidak apa kok! Tapi kami boleh ya minta baozi nya?'' tanya syo.

''tentu saja boleh..'' jawab xiumin hyung.

''aku ingin minum susu putih syo-nii..'' rengek kaoru.

''apa ada aoi?'' tanya syo. Aoi mengangguk, kaoru pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat 2 gelas susu putih.

Kami berbincang-bincang sampai sore, syo dan kaoru orang yang asik. kami tidak butuh waktu lama untuk akrab. Kata kyungsoo ada 2 orang kakak aoi yang juga pernah datang saat mereka baru sampai villa ini sebelum mereka bertemu dengan luhan hyung, mereka bernama syaoron dan syaoran. Namja kembar yang hanya bisa di bedakan dari mata nya, sedang kan syo dan kaoru bisa di bedakan karena syo lebih suka memakai topi daripada kaoru walaupun kaoru juga suka pakai topi.

Menjelang malam kurusu twins kembali ke dimensi mereka kata nya ada urusan mendadak yang harus mereka selesaikan, aku dan yang lain kembali ke kamar untuk mandi. Setelah mandi aku dan kyungsoo memasak makan malam sementara yang lain masih didalam kamar dengan kesibukkan masing-masing.

**Aoi pov**

Ah sekarang waktu nya aku mandi, karena setelah mandi aku ada kerjaan di dimensi lain. Aku harus segera kembali kesini sebelum makan malam agar gege ku tidak khawatir, aku masih belum mau memberi tau mereka tentang pekerjaan ku.

Setelah selesai melakukan job di dimensi lain aku kembali ke villa ini, untung saja aku kembali tepat saat luhan gege memanggilku. Aku menganti bajuku lalu turun kebawah makan malam bersama.

''aoi kau terlihat lelah.. memang kau habis darimana?'' tanya lay gege.

''aku tadi ada kerjaan di dimensi lain!'' jawab ku santai.

''kau bekerja?'' tanya luhan gege. Aku hanya mengangguk.

''kau bekerja apa?'' tanya lay gege. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

''dia tidak akan menjawabmu.. aku, baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah sering bertanya pada nya!'' kata xiumin gege. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitau mereka. Tapi sekarang belum saatnya.

''maaf kami sudah merepotkan mu aoi.. sampai sekarang kami belum punya pekerjaan, dan kau semua yang menangungg hidup kami!'' kata xiumin hyung.

''itu bukan masalah yang besar gege.. asalkan kalian bahagia aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa!'' kata ku.

Mereka berlima tersenyum manis sekali membuatku ingin mencubit pipi mereka berlima.

1 minggu kemudian

_**Drrrt Drrrt Drrrrrt**_

Aku terbangun saat merasakan handphone ku yang aku taruh diatas meja sebelah tempat tidur ku bergetar, ku lihat ternyata ada telepon dari kakak ku.

''moshi moshi nii-chan?''

''aoi ini gawat.. coba lihat keluar jendela mu, ada sebuah rumah sederhana yang terbakar disekitar villa tempat mu itu..''

Aku segera melihat keluar jendela, dan benar saja ada asap hitam mengebul di awan. Ku lirik jam dinding, ini masih jam 2 malam pantas keadaan masih sepi. Aku memutuskan sambungannya, mencuci muka lalu keluar kamar sambil membawa jubahku.

Aku membanting pintu kamar keras secara tidak sengaja karena panik, dan itu membuat kelima gege ku terbangun dan langsung keluar kamar. Aku tidak mempedulikan nya, aku segera memakai sepatu lalu keluar villa. Aku merasakan kelima gege dengan cepat mengikuti ku, saat sampai depan villa mereka berteriak. Orang-orang disekitar keluar dari rumah mereka lalu dengan segera mengambil air dari dalam rumah masing-masing, mereka terlalu panik api tidak padamm juga. Aku merasa masih ada yang bertahan didalam rumah itu, saat aku ingin memasuk kedalam tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengan kiriku.

''kau mau kemana aoi ?'' tanya kyungsoo gege.

''jangan bilang kau ingin masuk kedalam sana..'' kata baekhyun gege sambil menunjuk kearah rumah tersebut.

''jangan bodoh! Didalam sana sangat berbahaya, pasti sudah tidak ada orang yang selamat!'' kata luhan gege.

''tidak! Masih ada seseorang didalam sana..'' kata ku bersikeras ingin masuk kedalam.

''percayalah.. dia masih bertahan.. aku harus menolongnya.. aku seorang penyihir.. aku tau masih ada orang yang bertahan didalam sana.. aku mohon percayalah xiumin gege..'' pinta ku.

Xiumin gege orang yang sudah mulai dituruti oleh keempat gege ku yang lain setelah kedatangan lay gege, jadi aku akan menyakinkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Xiumin gege menghelas nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk. Aku segera masuk kedalam rumah itu tanpa mendengarkan teriakan orang-orang yang mencegahku.

**Baekhyun pov**

Aku melihat punggung aoi yang makin lama makin menghilang masuk kedalam rumah itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aoi keluar kamar dengan wajah panik, xiumin hyung yang paling tertua dengan wajah panik mengikutinya begitu juga denganku dan yang lain. Setelah sampai kami melihat sebuah rumah yang terbakar dan sekarang aoi sudah masuk kedalam rumah itu yang katanya masih ada yang hidup didalam. Padahal aku dan yang lain sudah melarang, tetapi dia masih bersikeras masuk kedalam. Xiumin hyung pun mengangguk tanda setuju, aku ingin protes tapi aoi terlanjur memasuki rumah itu.

''tenanglah.. kita percayakan saja padanya.. lebih baik kita membantu warga yang lain agar apinya tidak menyambar kerumah lain dan memakan banyak korban. Dia seorang penyihir dia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya dan jika benar dia juga pasti bisa melindungi korban yang masih hidup itu..'' kata xiumin hyung lalu tersenyum. Kata-kata nya menyakinkan kami, tapi di wajah nya masih terlihat khawatir. Kami mengangguk.

Setelah api padam kami menunggu aoi keluar, setelah 10 menit menunggu xiumin hyung mengajak kami kembali ke villa karena malam semakin dingin dan dia tidak mau salah satu dari kami jatuh sakit.

Saat memasuki ruang tengah, aku melihat aoi dengan seorang namja yang tinggi terbaring diatas sofa. Kami mendekati aoi dan memandangi namja tersebut, sepertinya dia pingsan.

''dia Huang Zi Tao biasa dipanggil Tao lahir pada 2 mei 1993 dia seorang rapper seperti xiumin gege, dia juga bisa dance walaupun lebih bagus lay gege, dan dia juga polos. Dia menyukai hewan panda, dan juga barang bermerk GUCCI. Dia manis dengan kantung mata yang seperti panda, dia berlatih wushu sejak kecil. Dia baik dan penyanyang. Orang yang membakar rumah nya dan membunuh kedua orangtua nya ternyata karena dendam yang sudah terpendam dan semakin menumpuk.. aku yakin setelah dia sadar dia akan mempunyai dendam yang sangat mendalam, dan berniat untuk membunuh pelaku itu.. aku tidak mau sampai itu terjadi gege.. aku tidak mau dia melakukan perbuatan jahat seperti orang itu..'' kata aoi dengan suara yang bergetar di kalimat terakhir. Ku lihat mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca, wajah nya terlihat sedih sekali. Aku memeluk nya, dan dia membalas pelukan ku lalu menangis.

''aku akan coba bicara pada nya ya..'' kata xiumin hyung. Aoi mengangguk. ''aku sudah membuat dia bisa berbicara dengan kita!'' kata aoi.

Aku mengantar aoi kembali ke kamar agar dia bisa melanjutkan istirahat nya, lalu membawa namja bernama tao itu ke kaamr kosong. Kami pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur kami. Di dalam kamar aku tidak langsung tidur, melainkan menatap langit malam di balkon kamar.

_Betapa perihnya kenyataan yang kami berenam harus hadapi.. aku beruntung aku tidak harus menjalani kehidupanku yang terus berjalan ini sendirian, aku beruntung bisa bertemu mereka dan hdup bersama mereka.. apa jadinya jika aku tidak bertemu aoi? Apa jadinya jika mereka tidak bertemu aoi? Apa kami akan bertemu satu sama lain jika tanpa bantuan aoi? Apa kami akan terus hidup jika kami tidak bertemu aoi dan satu sama lain? Apa kami akan menemukan kebahagiaan walaupun hanya sedikit dan sebentar jika kami tidak bersama dan tanpa bantuan aoi untuk bertemu satu sama lain? ... Aoi gomawo.. aku sangat bersyukur telah bertemu dengan mu, karena mu aku dapat bertemu mereka semua dan menemukan kebahagiaan walaupun tanpa orang tua, walaupun mereka bukan keluarga kandung ku, walaupun kami harus menjalani hidup yang susah tapi aku yakin bersama kalian aku pasti bisa tersenyum dan bisa melewati semua hari dengan baik.._

Karena sudah larut malam dan semakin dingin, aku kembali tidur dikasur ku yang lembut ini. Cahaya bulan dan bintang menemani tidurku lagi malam ini, dengan senyum di wajahku aku mulai terlelap.

**Kyungsoo pov**

Aku terbangun saat ada sedikit cahaya mengenai wajahku, ku lihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 pagi. Aku membasuh wajahku di kamar mandi, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Setelah sampai dapur lay hyung tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil strawberry, anggur, dan selai lain yang ada. Aku menaruh 7 piring mengingat ada seorang namja yang baru kami selamatkan tadi malam, lay hyung menaruh di tengah meja piring selai-selai itu. Aku menaruh 2 lembar roti disetiap piring dan beberapa lembar roti diatas piring panjang yang kemudian aku taruh di samping selai di tengah meja makan, lay hyung menghangatkan kembali beberapa baozi yang masih ada sisa tadi malam. Sambil menunggu baozi nya lay hyung membantuku membuat satu gelas susu strawberry dan 6 susu coklat, lalu kami taruh di samping setiap meja.

Setelah selesai aku dan lay hyung membangun kan yang lain.

**Xiumin pov **

Setelah mendengar suara lay dari depan pintu kamarku, aku segera membasuh wajah dikamar mandi dan keluar kamar. Tidak biasa nya aku terlambat bangun, sepertinya karena kejadian tadi malam. Aku segera ke dapur, ku lihat sudah ada sarapan untuk kami.

Setelah semua berkumpul di meja makan, aku melihat namja itu datang wajah nya yang baru bangun tidur imut dan lucu sekali. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang menganggapnya seperti itu, ku lihat yang lain juga memandangnya seakan bilang 'imut-sekali' apalagi aoi dia benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi namja bernama tao itu.

''Tao duduklah.. kita sarapan bersama..'' ajak ku. Dia menatap kami bingung lalu mengangguk.

Setelah selesai sarapan kami tidak kembali dulu kekamar, mengingat janji ku kepada aoi untuk berbicara padanya.

''Tao apa kau bingung kenapa kau berada disini ?'' tanyaku memulai percakapan. Tao mengangguk.

''seingat tao tadi malam tao ada di rumah tao yang sedang terbakar lalu datang yeoja itu mendekati tao setelah itu tao tidak tau lagi saat bangun ternyata tao sudah ada di rumah ini..'' jawab tao polos.

''kyeopta.. kamu imut banget sih tao-ssi..'' kata baekhyun yang sudah gemas sekali. Tao hanya tersenyum imut.

''ya benar dan yeoja ini adalah adik kami tepat nya adik angkat kami nama nya sora aoi biasa kami panggil aoi.. dia yang menolong mu tao!'' kata ku.

''kau penyihir yeoja manis?'' tanya tao.

''ha ha.. sudah ku duga kau melihat nya tao gege...'' kata aoi. Kami memandang mereka berdua bingung.

''kenapa dia bisa tau?'' tanya luhan.

''tadi malam saat aku sedang membuat pelindung untuk tubuh nya agar dia tidak menghirup asap-asap itu lagi dia melihatku sebentar lalu pingsan..'' jawab aoi. Kami hanya ber'oh' ria.

''kau hebat.. ku kira penyihir hanya ada di dongeng saja, tapi aku yakin kau yeoja cilik seorang penyihir baik hati..'' kata tao.

''tentu saja.. jika tidak kami tidak akan ada disini..'' kata baekhyun. Tao tertawa.

Kami memperkenalkan diri kami dan atas permintaan aoi kami juga memberitau dia tentang kejadian yang kami alami sebelum bertemu aoi. Mata nya berkaca-kaca saat kami menceritakan nya.

''tao gege memang orang yang mudah menangis ya.. walaupun berlatih wushu dan terlihat sanggar tetapi sebenarnya dia orang yang imut dan berhati sangat lembut, begitu juga dengan hati kalian gege..'' kata aoi. Tao tersenyum begitu juga kami.

''aku akan membalasnya.. jika aku bertemu dengan nya lagi aku pasti akan membalas orang itu lagi..'' kata tao. Kami terdiam, dia benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan. Aku memberani kan diri bicara.

''jangan seperti itu.. jika kau membalasnya itu berarti kau sama saja seperti dia.. lupakan saja dendam mu kita bangun lagi kehidupan mu bersama-sama dengan canda dan tawa..'' kata ku lalu tersenyum.

''gege.. jangan menyakiti orang.. kau kan sudah tau rasa nya tersakiti.. apa kau tega melihat orang lain juga tersakiti? Aku mohon jangan menyakiti orang lain..'' kata aoi dengan suara yang bergetar. Aku tau dia menahan diri agar tidak menangis didepan kami lagi.

''aoi..'' panggil tao pelan. Aoi melihat tao, lalu jatuh lah air mata nya. Dia menangis pelan, Tao mendekatinya lalu memeluknya.

''baiklah.. aku berjanji tidak akan melukai orang lain.. tapi kamu jangan menangis lagi ya..'' kata tao. Aoi mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Besok nya saat berkumpul diruang tengah ditemani baozi dan bubble tea kami berbincang-bincang.

''gege.. mulai besok kita tinggal di korea yuk..'' ajak aoi.

''boleh saja!'' kata baekhyun-ssi.

''aku sih terserah saja..''kata ku dan kyungsoo-ssi serempak.

''aku juga terserah kalian saja!'' kata lay-ssi.

''yeay kita ke seoul..'' kata luhan-ssi dan tao-ssi senang.

''tapi aku masih bingung aku beli villa atau rumah sederhana?'' tanya aoi.

''bagaimana kalau rumah toko?'' usul ku. Mereka menatapku bingung.

''bukan toko sih tapi aku ingin cafe gitu..'' kata ku lagi.

''kenapa?'' tanya aoi.

''kami kan tidak punya pekerjaan.. aku sudah memikirkan nya sejak lama.. kalau rumah yang sekaligus cafe kan berarti kami bisa bekerja di cafe membantu mu..'' jawab ku.

''gege tidak perlu membantuku tidak apa-apa kok..'' kata aoi.

''tidak! Ini sudah keputusan bulat ku aoi.. aku mohon..'' kata ku.

''menurutku itu ide bagus..'' kata kyungsoo-ssi.

''aku juga tidak enak padamu yang selalu mengeluarkan uang untuk keperluan kita..'' kata luhan-ssi.

''iya itu benar aku juga!'' kata lay-ssi.

''lagipula bosan juga tidak ada kegiatan seharian..'' kata baekhyun dan tao.

''arraseo.. tapi dengan satu syarat..'' kata aoi.

''mwoya?'' tanya kami serempak.

''kalian harus melanjutkan sekolah kalian.. karena aku tau kalian masih siswa SMA!'' kata aoi.

Kami kaget mendengarnya, kami senang sekali jika bisa bersekolah kembali.

''Biaya nya aku yang tanggung.. tapi sekolah nya kalian boleh pilih kok!'' kata aoi.

Aku, kyungsoo dan baekhyun langsung heboh memilih sekolah, sementara luhan,lay dan tao sedang mengajarkan bahasa korea pada tao karena mereka tau bahasa korea.

''aoi.. sebutkan sekolah yang kau pilih.. aku pusing berdebat dengan kedua hyung ini..'' kata kyungsoo-ssi.

''aku sih memilih SM senior high school..'' jawab aoi santai.

''mwo?!'' kata ku tidak percaya.

''jinjayo ?'' tanya kyungsoo yang juga tidak percaya. Baekhyun hanya diam membuka.

SM senior high school adalah sekolah yang terkenal karena siswa-siswi nya yang berbakat. Kami senang sekaligus khawatir akankah kami bisa masuk ke sekolah itu?

Aoi mengangguk dan dia menyakinkan kami bahwa kami bisa. Mulai saat itu juga kami mengajari Luhan, Lay dan Tao banyak hal, apalagi Tao yang sama sekali belum tau korea jangankan pelajaran nya bahasa korea pun dia tidak tau.

1 minggu kemudian kami berangkat ke korea

''besok adalah hari kalian test masuk.. aku yakin gege-gege ku ini pasti bisa masuk karena kalian sangat pintar..'' kata aoi menyemangati kami.

''aoi bagaimana dengan cafe ini ?'' tanyaku.

''ah iya kalian mau beri nama apa cafe ini?'' tanya aoi.

''bagaimana kalau XOXO cafe?'' usul baekhyun-ssi.

''kalau History cafe ?'' usul kyungsoo-ssi.

''wolf cafe?'' usul luhan.

Tao dan lay hanya diam mendengarkan

''bagaimana kalau EXO cafe?'' usulku.

Mereka langsung mengangguk apalagi aoi dia langsung girang.

''tunggu.. kalau kami sekolah lalu bagaimana dengan cafe ini ?'' tanya lay.

''kalian kan pulang jam 3 sore.. kita akan buka jam 4 sore dan tutup jam 9 malam..'' jawab aoi.

''apa tidak terlalu singkat?'' tanya kyungsoo.

''tidak! Kalian juga butuh istirahat.. tapi kalau kalian ada tugas kelompok atau tugas yang menumpuk bilang ya.. agar cafe nya tidak dibuka.. aku tidak mau kalau gege harus tidur malam karena mengerjakan tugas..'' jawab aoi.

''arraseo..'' kata kami serempak.

Kami pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing, aoi bilang dia akan membuat palang nama (?) cafe ini dengan sihirnya.

**Tbc**

**Mianhae semakin tidak jelas ff ini**

**Next chap bertemu pasangan mereka masing ^^**

**Last,**

**Review please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : A Man in Love

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Magic

Main Cast : All official couple

Support cast : OC dan beberapa artis SME

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milk tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Summary : 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

Author's note : kata-kata yang bergaris miring maksudnya perkataan batin. Pakaian dan Nama OC sama seperti nama tokoh anime ^^

Mianhae karena kebutuhan jadi author menambahkan beberapa artis SME ke cerita ini ^^

A Man in Love

Matahari mulai keluar menghangatkan dan membangunkan orang-orang yang sedang tertidur nyenyak tak terkecuali 6 namja cantik nan imut itu. Mereka segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ya, SM high school karena hari ini mereka akan test masuk.

Mereka sarapan bersama dengan ditemani yeoja kecil yang masih memakai piyama nya.

''gege hwaiting!'' kata yeoja itu, aoi.

Mereka berenam mengangguk lucu lalu keluar dari cafe yang sekaligus rumah mereka. Rumah bertingkat 2, bagian bawah adalah cafe sedangkan bagian atas nya ada 7 kamar milik mereka.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 20 menit mereka sampai didepan gerbang SM high school, mereka masuk berbarengan. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang baru saja datang menatap mereka bingung, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik.

''hei lihat mereka berenam.. apa mereka murid baru?''

''lihat deh yang pipi nya chubby itu imut banget rasanya aku ingin mencubit pipi nya saat ini juga..''

''coba lihat yang kecil itu, dia imut banget sih..''

''kalau yang tinggi itu bagaimana? Dia seperti panda dengan kantung mata hitam itu.''

''dia terlihat sangar tapi imut secara bersamaan.. maksud namja yang bermata panda itu..''

''coba kau lihat yang memiliki dimple itu dia sangat manis apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum ikh aku ingin menciumnya..''

''coba lihat namja itu dia tidak kalah cantik dari yang lain nya..''

''kalau yang bermata bulat bagaimana? Dia kan juga imut..''

Seperti itu lah kata-kata yang bisa mereka dengar, dan itu berhasil membuat wajah mereka merona membuat mereka semakin manis. Mereka terus berjalan kearah ruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah ujian dalam waktu 3 jam mereka pun pulang

Jam 4 sore harinya

''gege.. aku baru saja menerima telepon dari SM high school.. kata nya kalian berenam masuk dengan nilai yang sempurna.. kalian tau? Kalian masuk ke kelas A yaitu kelas yang notabene untuk siswa-siswi yang paling berbakat..'' kata aoi senang.

''mwo?! Jinja?!'' kata mereka tidak percaya. Aoi mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangaaat senang.

''sudah ku bilangkan kalian itu pintar pasti kalian bisa masuk ke sekolah itu.. hwaiting gege!'' kata aoi.

''NDE~'' kata mereka yang tidak kalah senang.

Keesokan hari nya mereka sudah belajar di SM high school, berkenalan dengan siswa-siswi yang ada dikelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka berenam yang ramah dan baik langsung saja disengani para murid,senior,junior, staff, guru-guru bahkan kepala sekolah itu sendiri.

Malam harinya setelah pelanggan terakhir mereka keluar, mereka segera menutup cafe.

''huwa.. capek juga.. oh iya bagaimana sekolah gege?'' tanya aoi.

''baik-baik saja..'' kata xiumin.

''mereka semua baik-baik sekali pada kami..'' kata tao.

''ku dengar senior,junior,teman,staff,guru-guru, bahkan kepala sekolah menyukai kami loh~'' kata baekhyun.

''jinja?!'' kata luhan.

''kau tau darimana baekhyun hyung?'' tanya kyungsoo.

''aku tau dari seohyun.. teman sekelas ku dan lay hyung!'' jawab baekhyun.

''gege.. aku merasa mulai besok kalian harus berhati-hati !'' kata aoi.

''maksudmu ?'' tanya luhan.

''aku juga tidak tau..'' jawab aoi.

Pagi hari nya seperti kemarin adik-kakak ini sudah datang 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Di kelas 11-A 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi baekhyun sedang memandang pintu gerbang SM high school dari tempat teman baru nya, minho. Saat itu dia melihat ada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah memasuki gerbang SM high school, lay tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dan baekhyun menunjuk mobil tersebut.

''lihat lah hyung kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu berteriak saat mereka keluar dari mobil dan ada namja yang terlihat terpesona akan kehadiran mereka, ada juga yang terlihat takut.

''kalian ingin tahu mereka?'' tanya minho yang tiba-tiba datang. Baekhyun dan lay mengangguk.

''mereka EXO mereka anak pemilik sekolah ini, mereka juga OSIS disini. Mereka terkenal karena ketampanan mereka, tapi mereka juga berandal disekolah ini. Jangan pernah berurusan dengan mereka atau salah satu dari mereka jika tidak mau masuk rumah sakit atau keluar dari sekolah ini!'' minho menjelaskan dengan ekspresi sangat serius dan sedikit takut.

''hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah ini pernah masuk rumah sakit karena berurusan dengan mereka, beberapa ada yang dikeluarkan. Biar ku perkenalkan mereka pada kalian, kalian lihat namja yang paling tinggi itu? Dia ketua osis nya namanya kris. Lalu yang agak pendek *diguyurairsamasuho* dia wakil nya namanya suho. Yang lebih tinggi dari suho dikit itu namanya chen dia sekretaris. Yang tinggi tapi pendek sedikit dari kris namanya chanyeol dia bendahara. Lalu yang berkulit hitam itu namanya kai dia bendahara kedua. Yang terakhir yang paling muda nama nya sehun dia sekretaris kedua. Mereka itu adik-kakak loh..'' kata minho.

Lay dan baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian baekhyun pun memperhatikan chanyeol sang bendahara pertama.

_Aku seperti mengenal nya.. apa dia yeolli? Ah aku tidak tau huft~ aku jadi pusing memikirkan nya_

''baekhyun ada apa? Apa kau sakit?'' tanya lay saat melihat baekhyun menghela nafas. Baekhyun mengeleng lucu, lay mengangguk.

''oh iya yang bernama chanyeol dan chen itu.. dia sekelas dengan kita! Kalau yang bernama suho dia seumuran dengan mu lay tapi lebih tua beberapa bulan, dia ada di kelas 12-A!'' kata minho.

''mwo?!'' kata baekhyun dan lay bersamaan. Untung saja mereka tidak kencang-kencan, kalau iya bisa dipastikan seluruh mata yang ada di kelas ini menoleh kearah mereka. Minho mengangguk lalu duduk dibangku nya.

Di saat yang bersamaan di kelas 10-A

Taemin, teman baru kyungsoo dan tao baru saja memberitau mereka tentang 6 namja yang ternyata adalah OSIS.

''yang bernama kai dan sehun dia sekelas dengan kita!'' kata taemin. Tao dan kyungsoo terdiam membeku seketika, apalagi kyungsoo entah kenapa dia merasa sangat shock.

Bel berbunyi siswa-siswi kelas 12-A mulai heboh karena harus segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja 2 orang namja masuk, dan semua siswa menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam, tidak bagi luhan dan xiumin mereka memang sudah diberitahu oleh jonghyun tentang kris dan suho tapi mereka tidak mau menundukkan kepala mereka. Kris memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam, lalu duduk di bangku nya dekat jendela kiri dibarisan mereka dan disebelahnya tempat suho. Sesaat kemudian sonsaengnim datang bernama Taeyeon.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, lay meminta baekhyun untuk ke atap duluan karena dia ingin ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan sebuah buku yang dia pinjam kemarin sambil membawa bekal nya.

Sesampai nya lay langsung mencari rak untuk buku sejarah

''nah disini nih..'' kata lay setelah menemukan rak nya.

Setelah menaruh buku, lay menoleh kekanan dan dihadapan nya sudah ada suho sang wakil ketua osis. Lay membeku seketika, suho menampilkan senyum angelic milik nya dan itu berhasil membuat wajah lay merona manis.

''cantik sekali.. kau terlihat tambah cantik ketika sedang merona seperti itu..'' kata suho. Lay menunduk dalam-dalam.

''apa itu bekal buatan mu?'' tanya suho sambil menunjuk kotak bekal yang dipegang lay. Lay hanya mengangguk lucu.

''wah.. aku boleh minta tidak? Aku sedang malas ke kantin.. jebal..'' kata suho.

Lay terdiam sejenak, dia mengingat kata-kata minho. Akhirnya dia mengangguk.

''tapi kan di perpustakaan tidak boleh makan sunbaenim..'' kata lay.

''kalau begitu kita makan diatap saja!'' kata suho.

Lay membelalak matanya, karena diatap ada saudara-saudaranya. Belum dsempat lay mengucapkan sesuatu, suho sudah menarik lengan nya menuju atap. Dan benar saja diatas sudah ada saudaranya.

''Lay/hyung..'' kata saudara nya. Lay hanya menghela nafas, sedangkan suho hanya menatap bingung.

''kenapa kau diam saja?'' tanya suho. Lay langsung duduk disebelah suho.

''annyeong~'' sapa suho pada yang lain.

''annyeong~'' sapa balik mereka dengan canggung.

Suho memakan setengah bekal milik lay bersama lay yang memakan setengah nya lagi.

''kenapa kalian terus menatapku seperti itu?'' tanya suho pada yang lain.

''tenanglah aku tidak seperti kris hyung dan dongsaeng ku itu..'' kata suho. Mereka berenam hanya mengangguk lucu.

Selama istirahat mereka menjadi akrab dengan suho, dan suho bersyukur bisa bertemu lay. Suho mengantar lay sampai kedepan kelas nya.

''besok buatkan aku bekal ya~ jebal~'' pinta suho. Lay merona manis lagi, dengan segera dia mengangguk. Suho pun pergi bersamaan saat baekhyun datang.

''ya! Lay hyung kau berhutang cerita pada ku!'' kata baekhyun sebelum memasuki kelas.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, suho mendatangi kelas lay dan meminta lay untuk pulang bersama. Kelima saudara nya yang sudah ada di sebelahnya mengangguk, dan dia pun diantar suho pulang dengan mobil mewah nya karena dia sudah meminta saudara nya untuk mengizinkan dia mengantar lay pulang.

Baru setengah jalan, kyungsoo meminta agar hyungdeul dan tao menunggu nya karena ada buku yang ketinggalan. Di dalam kelas ada kai yang sedang tertidur, dengan perlahan dia mengambil buku yang ketinggalan di kolong meja nya agar dia tidak membangunkan kai.

**Kyungsoo pov**

''hei kau..'' panggil seseorang.

Aku langsung menolah, dan melihat kai yang sedang mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali

_Imut nya~_

''kemari lah..'' perintah kai. Entah kenapa tubuhku langsung menghampiri nya.

''kenapa kau kembali ke kelas eoh?'' tanya kai.

_Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik ternyata dia tampan juga_

''hei kenapa kau melamun eoh?'' tanya kai lagi.

''aku mengambil buku ini !'' jawab ku.

**Kai pov**

Saat aku membuka mata ku aku melihat namja ini, dia sedang mengendap-endap menghampiri pintu. Aku langsung saja memanggil nya dan menyuruh dia mendekati ku.

_Omo dia imut sekali~ mata nya bulat membuat dia semakin imut~ aku jadi ingin me'makan' nya hehehe_

''siapa nama mu?'' tanya ku.

''Do kyungsoo imnida!'' jawab namja ini.

''pulang lah bersama ku..'' kata ku.

''tidak boleh menolak!'' kata ku tegas saat aku melihat dia ingin protes.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memainkan handphone milik nya

''kau sedang apa eoh?!'' tanya ku.

''kau tadi menyuruhku untuk pulang bersama jadi aku bilang pada adikku..'' jawab kyungsoo.

''kenapa kau ingin aku pulang dengan mu kai-ssi?'' tanya kyungsoo.

''kenapa kau jadi bawel ?'' kataku sedikit membentak nya. Kyungsoo terlihat ingin menangis, mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca.

''jangan menangis.. aku hanya ingin pulang bersama mu..'' kata ku.

''kalau begitu jangan membuatku takut pada mu..'' kata kyungsoo.

Aku tersenyum, _dia sedang memerintah ku atau memohon padaku eoh?!_

''lalu bagaimana dengan hyung dan dongsaengmu itu?'' tanya kyungsoo.

''tidak usah pikirkan mereka!'' kata ku sedikit lembut.

_Entah kenapa seperti nya hati ku luluh pada namja ini, padahal aku orang yang agak kasar, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti nya sama sekali bahkan aku merendahkan suara ku dan berkata lembut padanya_

''ah itu suho hyung sudah kembali.. ayo kita ke parkiran.. aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang!'' ajak ku.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu, aku terkekeh melihat nya. Saat bertemu suho hyung, seperti nya mereka sudah akrab.

''kau sepertinya sudah akrab dengan suho hyung..'' kata ku diperjalanan.

''eh.. biasa saja, tadi aku bertemu suho sunbae diatap dia memakan bekal milik lay sunbae..'' kata kyungsoo.

Aku hanya ber'oh' ria saja. _Syukurlah mereka baru bertemu, ku pikir mereka sudah sangat dekat satu sama lain.. tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena suho hyung memakan bekal namja bernama lay itu bukan milik kyungsoo_

''apa kau juga membawa bekal?'' tanya ku.

''nde.. aku memakan bekal diatap bersama yang lain!'' jawab kyungsoo.

Setelah sampai disebuah cafe bernama EXO CAFE aku terkekeh melihat nama itu karena nama itu juga nama kelompok dia bersama hyungdeul dan sehun, ternyata kyungsoo tinggal di situ. Cafe itu sudah pernah dia lewati kemarin.

''kyungsoo.. buatkan aku bekal besok ya! Kita akan makan bersama diatap!'' kata ku. Kyungsoo kaget lalu mengangguk, dia pun keluar mobil dan segera masuk kedalam cafe itu.

**Kyungsoo pov**

''kyaa~ kyungsoo kenapa kau bisa turun dari mobil itu juga?'' tanya baekhyun dengan suara 2 oktaf nya.

''yak! Baekhyun tidak perlu teriak seperti itu!'' protes xiumin.

''maafkan aku hyung!'' kata baekhyun.

''kau dan juga lay berhutang cerita pada kami~'' kata luhan.

''begini tadi kan aku masuk kelas ku lihat kai sedang tertidur lalu aku pun berjalan pelan untuk mengambil buku ku, setelah itu aku berjalan pelan lagi mengarah ke pintu. Tapi langkah ku terhenti saat ada yang memanggilku, saat aku menoleh ke belakang ternyata kai sudah terbangun. Setelah itu aku mendekati nya atas suruhan nya, dia pun menyuruhku untuk pulang bersama nya. Saat aku ingin protes dia menatapku tajam lalu bilang aku tidak boleh protes. Aku tidak mau keluar dari sekolah atau harus masuk rumah sakit jadi aku mengangguk saja!'' kata ku menjelaskan.

Mereka berlima ditambah aoi yang mendengarkan ceritaku sejak tadi hanya mengangguk lucu.

''kalau aku, aku hanya bertemu suho sunbae di perpustakaan setelah menaruh buku sejarah yang kemarin ku pinjam lalu dia meminta ku untuk membagi bekal ku kepada nya, aku hanya menangguk. Dia pun menarikku ke atap karena aku bilang kalau di perpustakaan tidak boleh makan! Hanya begitu saja!'' kata lay.

''sudah lah.. sekarang lebih baik kalian mandi dan beristirahat.. karena jam 4 kita harus membuka cafe ini!'' kata aoi. Kami semua mengangguk.

Pagi hari

Aku baru selesai berpakaian, aku segera menuju dapur untuk membuat bekal untuk ku dan kai. Aku melihat lay hyung sedang membuat bekal tapi dia membuat bekal 2 tidak seperti biasanya. Ya karena kami sudah berjanji akan membuat bekal masing-masing agar tidak terlalu membuat aku dan lay hyung kelelahan, karena mereka tau aku dan lay hyung pasti sudah lelah karena bekerja untuk cafe.

''lay hyung kau membuat 2 bekal untuk siapa?'' tanya ku.

''satu lagi untuk suho sunbae dia meminta ku untuk membuatkan dia bekal juga..'' jawab lay hyung.

''oh.. kai juga meminta ku untuk membuatkan nya, setelah aku bilang kalau suho sunbae kemarin memakan bekal punyamu hyung..'' kata ku.

Semua sudah keluar kamar dengan rapi dan segera menyiapkan bekal, aku dan lay hyung sedang menyiapkan sarapan karena aku sudah selesai membuat bekal.

Saat aku melihat kai yang baru saja datang dengan sehun aku tersenyum pada nya, dan dia juga tersenyum padaku.

''hei kenapa kai bisa tersenyum pada mu?'' tanya sulli.

''kau menjalin hubungan dengan kai ya?'' tanya krystal.

Wajah ku merona seketika, aku hanya menundukkan kepala ku dalam-dalam.

''belum kok!'' kata tao. Aku mengangguk pelan. Sulli dan krystal hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tao sudah pergi duluan ke atap. Kai menghampiri ku, aku segera mengambil 2 kotak bekal lalu kami pergi ke atas bersama.

''kai.. sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya suho sunbae.

Aku kaget ketika ada sesuatu di pinggangku, ternyata kaii sedang memeluk ku dengan sebelah tangan nya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala ku, aku dengar suho sunbae hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

''annyeong~ kai imnida..'' sapa kai.

''annyeong~'' sapa saudara ku yang lain dengan canggung.

Ku lihat mereka takut akan kehadiran kai, tapi kai merubah ekspresi dan hawa dingin ini menjadi sangat baik. Kai dapat membuat kami tertawa kecil beberapa kali. Bel masuk pun berbunyi,kami berdua berjalan bersama. Kai juga meminta ku membuatkan bekal untuk nya lagi tapi satu tempat denganku, dan dia meminta ku agar aku mau disuapi oleh nya besok. Wajah ku memerah lalu aku menundukkan kepala ku, aku mengangguk setelah berpikir. Kai terlihat senang sekali.

**TBC**

**Mianhae ff ini semakin tidak seru.. mohon jangan pukul atau tendang saya *lari***

**Sebelum nya author juga mau meminta maaf karena –mungkin- author tidak akan mengupdate next chap nya selama seminggu kedepan karena author mau ujian minggu depan..**

**Tapi kalau sempat author akan mengupdate chap selanjutnya**

**Author juga butuh saran.. next mau chenmin dan hunhan atau chanbaek dengan kristao ?**

**Mohon do'a nya juga agar author bisa dapat nilai bagus ^^**

**Last, review please ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : A Man in Love

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Magic

Main Cast : All official couple

Support cast : OC dan beberapa artis SME

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milk tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Summary : 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

Author's note : kata-kata yang bergaris miring maksudnya perkataan batin. Pakaian dan Nama OC sama seperti nama tokoh anime ^^

Mianhae karena kebutuhan jadi author menambahkan beberapa artis SME ke cerita ini ^^

A Man in Love

Seorang namja yang memakai seragam SM hig school dan topi bertuliskan 'EXO' di tengah nya terlihat sedang serius didepan sebuah komputer di suatu ruangan yang hanya ada dia seorang.. Tunggu dulu, apa? Seragam SM high school? Topi bertuliskan 'EXO' ? jangan-jangan..

Ya, hari ini masih hari jum'at tepat nya jam 10 siang siswa-siswi SM high school sedang serius belajar di kelas masing-masing. Tapi tidak bagi namja tersebut, sejak istirahat pertama dia sudah berada di ruangan kosong ini. Ruangan ini ternyata adalah ruang OSIS dan oh.. ternyata namja ini adalah Kim Jongdae atau biasa di panggil chen. Ah kalau dia sih tidak perlu kaget, chen kan anggota osis dan juga dia anggota EXO yang berarti dia anak pemilik sekolah ini dan itu juga berarti dia bisa berada di ruangan ini sesuka hatinya.

Tapi apa ya yang sedang dia lakukan? Kenapa wajah nya serius sekali? Oh~ tentu saja serius sekali ternyata dia sedang mencari data namja yang dia sukai. Chen tersenyum saat dia berhasil menemukan data namja tersebut.

Tunggu dulu.. namja baru? Berpipi chubby? Kelas 12-A? Wah~ ternyata namja yang data nya sedang dia cari sejak tadi sekaligus namja yang dia sukai adalah hyung tertua dari kelima namja baru di SM high school, siapa lagi kalau bukan.. Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin.

''akhirnya ketemu juga data nya.. ish dia imut sekali~'' chen terus saja menatap foto xiumin yang terpampang dengan jelas di layar komputer.

Kenapa chen bisa mendapatkan data xiumin dengan cepat? Dan wah~ data nya lengkap kecuali data yang sengaja tidak di isi xiumin saat mendaftar masuk ke sekolah ini.. Eits! Jangan lupa, chen kan sekretaris osis, data seluruh siswa pasti ada di komputer ini termasuk data xiumin.

''ah dia terlalu imut~ aku jadi ingin 'memakan' nya hihi.. aku jadi ingat saat aku bertemu dengan nya..'' chen mengingat hari dimana dia dan xiumin bertemu

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Seorang namja berwajah kotak *disamberpetirchen* tengah berjalan sedikit berlari (?) ke arah kelas 12-A

Bruk bugh akh

Namja itu membuka pintu kelas terlalu kencang sehingga menimbulkan suara keras, dia juga menabrak namja yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu kelas dari dalam kelas.

''appo..'' kata namja yang ditabrak.

''chen.. lain kali hati-hati.. kau tidak perlu membuka pintu sekencang itu apalagi sampai menabrak xiumin sunbae..'' kata namja dengan wajah angelic nya, suho.

''appo.. mian hyung..'' kata chen.

Chen mendongak kan wajah nya, lalu dia membeku saat dia melihat namja yang ditabrak.

''imut sekali~'' kata chen.

''yak! Aku ini namja tau! Dan kau seharus nya meminta maaf padaku!'' kata namja berpipi chubby yang di tabrak chen.

Chen hanya memandang nya kagum, sebelum namja berpipi chubby protes kembali dia ditarik namja berparas cantik yang ternyata adik nya sendiri menuju atap.

''hyung.. dia siapa?'' tanya chen.

''namja yang kau tabrak tadi itu xiumin sunbae, kalau yang satu nya lagi luhan sunbae!'' jawab suho.

''imut nya~'' gumam chen sedikit kencang.

''kau memuji siapa?'' tanya suho.

''tentu saja xiumin sunbae!'' jawab chen senang.

''hahaha kau ini!'' kata suho.

''hyung.. kenapa kau memanggil mereka sunbae? Kalian kan satu kelas!'' tanya chen.

''karena mereka seumuran dengan kris hyung, apalagi xiumin sunbae itu lebih tua daripada kris hyung!'' jawab suho.

''apa? Dengan wajaah yang imut seperti anak TK itu ?'' kata chen tidak percaya. Suho mengangguk lalu tertawa, ya semua orang pasti tidak akan percaya karena wajah xiumin seperti masih mudaaaaaa~

**Flashback end**

Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu chen selalu mengajak xiumin pulang bersama dan makan bersama, tapi xiumin menolak nya . Chen bahkan selalu izin ke toilet di setiap pelajaran dan berakhir memandangi wajah xiumin dari balik kaca pintu, yah walaupun samar tapi masih bisa terlihat wajah xiumin yang imut.

''hah~ walaupun pertemuan pertama kita tidak menyenangkan tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah mu yang bertambah imut ketika sedang marah seperti itu..'' kata chen.

Chen melihat data-data xiumin kembali

''eh.. 5 hari lagi ulang tahun baozi?'' tanya chen kaget.

''wah~ aku harus melakukan sesuatu.. aku ingin membuat dia bahagia saat hari ulang tahun nya..'' kata chen girang.

Chen mulai kebingungan membuat rencana untuk hari ulang tahun xiumin, apalagi kado nya. Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, chen segera menelpon hyung dan dongsaeng nya agar segera ke ruang osis.

20 menit kemudian kris dan suho datang, di susul chanyeol, sehun, dan terakhir kai.

''ada apa sih hyung kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggil kami kesini ?'' tanya sehun.

''yak! Jadi dari tadi kau disini? Kalau mau bolos kenapa tidak ajak aku?'' protes chanyeol.

Pletak

''appo~ suho hyung kenapa memukul ku ?'' tanya chanyeol. Suho mendeathglare chanyeol, dan chanyeol langsung tersenyum gaje.

''mianhae chanyeol-ssi.. aku meminta kalian kesini karena aku ingin minta saran kalian..'' kata chen.

''saran apa? Tidak biasa nya..'' tanya kai.

''aku ingin membuat rencana untuk hari ulang tahun baozi~'' jawab chen. Kelima namja dihadapan chen saling melempar pandangan.

''oh ayolah.. maksud ku xiumin sunbae namja dari kelas kris hyung dan suho hyung yang berpipi chubby itu!'' kata chen menjelaskan. Yang lain hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

''memang nya kapan dia ulang tahun? Dan kenapa kau ingin sekali membuat rencana untuk nya?'' tanya kai lagi.

''hari kamis minggu depan! Karena aku cinta padanya~'' kata chen.

Ya, kelima saudara nya ini sudah tau xiumin dan mereka juga sudah tau kalau chen suka pada sunbae mereka itu.

''yak! Tunggu dulu, hari kamis kan kita sekolah.. untuk mu sih tidak masalah kalau bolos tapi bagaimana dengan xiumin sunbae? Dia pasti tidak mau hyung..'' kata sehun.

''ish.. kau itu maka nya chek tanggalan setiap minggu dong.. kamis dan jum'at minggu depan itu tanggal merah dan itu berarti kita libur.. sehunnie!'' kata chen kesal.

Ruang osis berubah menjadi sangat berisik karena perdebatan mereka mengenai rencana chen, kris pun ikut-ikutan. Yah, walaupun kris itu disebut the ice prince karena sifat nya yang dingin dan pendiam tapi kalau sudah menyangkut adik-adik nya dia pasti turun tangan, karena kris sangat menyayangi kelima adiknya. Hari itupun mereka membolos pelajaran mulai istirahat kedua, kecuali chen yang sudah bolos sejak istirahat pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca terlihat cerah, seorang namja memakai kemeja putih hitam dan topi bertuliskan 'EXO' warna hitam sedang jalan-jalan sambil sesekali memasuki toko yang ia lewati. Namja berwajah kotak atau chen sedang jalan-jalan sendirian tanpa mobil.

''hah~ aku sudah lelah tapi masih belum tau apa kado yang harus ku beli untuk baozi..'' kata chen kecewa.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang lebih kecil dari nya duduk disamping nya sambil memakan ice cream rasa coklat. Chen pun memandangi nya, dia memakai baju panjang berwarna biru langit, rok selutut berwarna biru tua, dan memakai sepatu perempuan berwarna biru juga cocok dengan rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung berwarna biru juga.

Yeoja kecil itu merasa dipandangi oleh orang sebelahnya, dia pun menoleh ke kirinya lalu tersenyum manis. Chen tersenyum balik padanya, lalu melihat ke depan lagi.

''apa yang harus ku berikan ya pada nya? Akh padahal aku sudah berjalan-jalan sejak tadi hanya untuk membeli kan nya hadiah tapi kenapa menurut ku tidak ada yang disukai nya?'' yeoja itu terlihat kesal, lalu menghela nafasnya.

''kau juga sedang mencari hadiah untuk seseorang, nona?'' tanya chen. Yeoja itu mengangguk.

''apa kau sendiri?'' tanya chen lagi. Yeoja itu kembali mengangguk.

''apa kau mau mencari bersama ku? aku juga sedang mencari hadiah untuk orang yang spesial bagiku!'' ajak chen.

''boleh saja!'' yeoja kecil itu tersenyum manis lagi.

Chen dan yeoja itu menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama seharian ini hanya untuk mencari kado untuk xiumin.

''ah sudahlah.. aku menyerah.. ini akan jadi toko terakhir ku untuk hari ini, tapi besok aku akan kembali mencari!'' kata chen.

''oppa.. aku ingin melihat ke sebelah sana.. aku ingin mencari cincin..'' rengek yeoja itu. Chen mengikuti nya, karena sejak tadi yeoja itu lah yang mengikuti chen.

''oppa tunggu disini nde?'' pinta yeoja itu. Chen mengangguk, yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan nya sendiri.

Chen pun melihat-lihat perhiasan yang ada, dan akhirnya dia melihat sepasang cincin berwarna biru bertuliskan 'love forever' tapi dia berpikir 2x karena yang akan menerima nya adalah seorang namja bukan yeoja.

''oppa..'' chen menoleh ke belakang saat dia mendengar suara seorang yeoja.

''ah.. apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?'' tanya chen.

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum.

''apa oppa ingin memberikan perhiasaan padanya?'' tanya yeoja itu.

''seperti nya begitu.. yah walaupun bisa saja aku membelikan dia sebuah topi tapi rasanya sudah biasa kalau kado nya itu!'' jawab chen.

''sebenarnya aku bisa membuat kalung!'' kata yeoja cilik itu.

''jinja?! Aish kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi? Jadi aku kan tidak perlu susah-susah mencarinya!'' kata chen.

''masalah nya kalung buatan ku itu tidak murah dan sulit untuk mendapatkan nya..'' kata yeoja itu.

''jinja?! Memang nya kau siapa eoh? Sampai-sampai kalung buatan mu begitu mahal dan sulit untuk didapatkan?'' tanya chen remeh.

''tentu saja sulit untuk mendapatkannya dan mahal.. jangan remehkan aku oppa..'' kata yeoja itu lalu tersenyum manis.

''arraseo.. arraseo.. berapa harga nya? Berapapun akan ku bayar..'' tanya chen.

''jinja?'' tanya yeoja itu sambil menatap remeh.

''ish ye.. ye.. aku akan bayar berapa pun itu..'' kata chen.

''kalau begitu.. berikan nyawa mu!'' kata yeoja itu.

Chen tersentak kaget, dan yeoja itu hanya tersenyum.

''Haruskah nyawa ku?'' tanya chen.

Yeoja itu mengangguk, tubuh chen seketika bergetar. Dia terlihat panik dan juga takut.

''atau nyawa orang yang kau cintai saja bagaimana?'' tanya yeoja iu.

''ANDWE~'' teriak chen. Yeoja itu tertawa puas sekali.

''kenapa kau malah tertawa eoh?!'' tanya chen sedikit membentak.

''arraseo.. aku akan membuat kalung untuk orang spesial mu itu.. tapi kau harus membawa sesuatu yang lebih terang dari bintang, lebih terang dari lampu, lebih terang dari matahari, dan itu harus bisa membuat mu merasa nyaman, hangat, aman, dan bahagia tapi kau harus menemukan nya sendiri..eottokhe?'' kata yeoja itu.

Chen terdiam membeku, dia tidak tau benda apa yang dimaksud yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menunggu nya.

''oppa.. aku yakin kau bisa menemukan nya walaupun kau mencari sendiri.. aku akan membuatkan nya dan hari rabu aku akan memberikan nya padamu..'' kata yeoja itu.

''oh iya aku juga butuh bulu dari sepasang burung merpati, ambil 1 dari 1 burung ne?'' kata yeoja itu lalu berlari meninggalkan nya.

Chen masih jadi membeku, sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahu nya. Chen menoleh dan kembali membeku melihat seorang namja yang ia sukai telah berdiri disamping nya.

''kau sedang apa disini chen-ssi?'' tanya xiumin.

''aku.. aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja kok sunbae..'' jawab chen sedikit gugup.

Xiumin tersenyum manis, chen membeku kembali.

.

.

.

.

Hari rabu pun tiba

''chen-ssi apa kau sudah membeli kado untuk xiumin sunbae?'' tanya suho. Chen menggeleng lemah.

''eh.. apa yeoja yang kau bilang itu belum memberikan kalung nya?'' tanya kris.

''aku saja belum tau benda yang dia minta! aku hanya bawa bulu merpati nya saja!'' jawab chen.

''haah.. aku kan sudah bilang hyung lebih baik kau cari sesuatu untuk berjaga-jaga..'' kata kai.

''tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin memberi baozi apapun selain kalung yang yeoja itu janji kan!'' kata chen.

''tapi kau sendirikan belum melihat kalung itu hyung!'' kata chanyeol. Chen hanya diam.

''lalu apa kau sudah ada rencana untuk besok?'' tanya kris. Chen menggeleng lagi.

Kedua hyung dan ketiga dongsaeng nya hanya bisa menghela nafas, karena mereka juga tidak tau rencana yang bagus.

''ya sudah ayo kita pulang.. hari sudah semakin sore!'' ajak kris. Mereka berlima mengangguk.

Di tengah jalan, chen menoleh ke atap dan dia melihat seorang yeoja yang dia kenal.

''ah itu dia.. itu yeoja yang ku bilang!'' kata chen sambil menunjuk yeoja itu.

Mereka berlima menoleh ke atap dan melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas.

''ya sudah cepat sana hyung..'' kata sehun.

''kami akan menunggu di parkiran ya hyung~'' kata kai. Chen berlari menuju atap.

.

.

''annyeong oppa~'' sapa yeoja itu.

''annyeong~'' sapa balik chen setelah dia menstabilkan nafasnya.

''apa oppa membawa yang ku pinta?'' tanya yeoja itu.

Chen menggeleng. ''aku hanya bawa bulu merpati nya saja.. aku mohon besok dia ulang tahun.. aku ingin memberikan nya besok.. jebal.. aku memang tidak membawa nya tapi setelah ku berikan padanya, aku pasti akan mencari nya lagi.. jebal..'' kata chen.

''maaf tapi tidak bisa oppa..'' kata yeoja itu dengan wajah kecewa.

''jebal..'' pinta chen.

''ku tunggu hari ini.. kalau tidak ada juga aku tidak akan memberikan nya..'' kata yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu mengambil bulu merpati yang dibawa chen. Chen segera masuk ke dalam gedung lagi, tapi belum sampai lantai 3 lantai untuk kelas 12 dia berhenti. Chen duduk di tangga, dia berpikir keras.

Sampai malam pun chen masih duduk di tangga memikirkan jawaban nya karena dia sudah mencari nya sampai kemana-mana kemarin-kemarin, dia sampai tidak menjawab telepon dari hyung maupun dongsaengnya. Tiba-tiba chen berdiri sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya dia berjalan menuju atap kembali. Saat dia sudah memegang kenop pintu nya dia memberani kan diri untuk masuk, dan yeoja itu ternyata masih menunggu nya disana.

''aku tau apa yang kau maksud..'' kata chen. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

Setelah mengucapkan jawaban nya, chen terdiam menatap yeoja itu. Yeoja itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini chen yakin bahwa jawaban nya benar.

''jawaban mu benar oppa.. ini kalung yang aku janjikan..'' kata yeoja itu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak.

Chen membuka nya lalu tersenyum bahagia, yeoja itu kembali tersenyum. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan yeoja itu yang memakan waktu setengah jam, chen pun kembali ke parkiran ternyata hyung dan dongsaeng nya masih setia menunggu nya.

.

.

''ish~ kau lama sekali hyung!'' protes sehun. Chen terkekeh.

''eottokhe?'' tanya chanyeol penasara.

Chen mengeluarkan kotak yang ia terima tadi, lalu membuka nya. Terlihat lah dua buah kalung dengan bandul sepasang sayap berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna biru dipinggir nya, jika diambil satu kalung maka sayap itu terbelah.

''wah.. simple tapi terlihat indah kalung nya..'' kata chanyeol.

''dan lagi itu kalung couple..'' kata suho.

''aku juga ingin hyung~'' rengek kai dan sehun. Chen hanya terkekeh.

''apa jawaban nya memang?'' tanya kris.

''itu rahasia hehe.. yeoja itu bilang aku tidak boleh memberitaukan nya jika ku beritau kalung ini akan hilang secara otomatis..'' kata chen.

''arraseo.. lalu siapa nama yeoja itu?'' tanya kai.

Chen menepuk dahinya sendiri, dia lupa lagi untuk menanyakan nama yeoja itu. Hyung nya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, dongsaeng nya tertawa.

''oh iya ada yang bisa bantu aku buat kue?'' tanya chen.

Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu memandang chen kembali.

''kau kan bisa pesan di toko kue atau minta koki untuk membuatkan nya saja!'' kata kris.

''shireo! Aku ingin membuatnya sendiri, tapi tentu saja dengan bantuan yang bisa!'' kata chen.

''aku pernah buat kok hyung..'' kata chanyeol.

''jinja? Kalau begitu malam ini kau harus membantu ku membuat nya!'' kata chen.

''kami juga akan ikut membantu !'' kata suho.

Sehun dan kai hanya mengangguk lemas sebenarnya mereka tidak mau tapi suho sudah mendeathglare mereka berdua, kris hanya menghela nafas.

''arraseo.. kajja.. kita pulang..'' ajak kris.

.

.

.

**Xiumin pov**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mataku. Ku lirik jam ternyata sudah jam 7 pagi, aku segera mandi setelah itu turun kebawah.

Aku heran kenapa hari ini sepi sekali tidak ada yang terlihat atau terdengar sekarang, aku melangkah ke dapur.

''saengil chukha hamnida oppa/hyung~''

Aku kaget karena adik-adik ku sudah berada di dapur dengan 2 kue ulang tahun dan topi ulang tahun yang mereka kenakan membuat mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil, aku pun tertawa.

''xiumin gege jangan diam saja disitu.. kajja gabung dengan kami..'' ajak aoi.

''aku boleh bertanya?'' tanya ku. Adik-adik ku mengangguk.

''kenapa kalian buat 2 kue?'' tanya ku.

''kami buat 1 kue kok!'' jawab kyungsoo.

''kalau yang ini buat chen dibantuin saudara-saudara nya !'' kata lay.

''chen tadi pagi datang bawa kue ini, dia bilang pengen ngerayain bareng tapi dia masih ngantuk banget karena semalam dia buat kue ini jadi dia pulang deh!'' ujar baekhyun.

''darimana chen-ssi tau hari ini ulang tahun ku eoh?'' tanya ku.

''bukan nya gege bilang dia itu sekretaris osis ya? Jadi tidak aneh dong kalau dia tau data yang gege tulis saat mendaftar ke SM high school..'' jawab aoi.

Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri, aku lupa kalau dia itu sekretaris osis, adik-adik ku tertawa. Mereka memberi ku hadiah, aku membuka nya satu persatu. Kyungsoo memberi ku sebuah novel, tao memberi ku sebuah snapback, lay memberiku sebuah jam tangan, luhan memberiku 3 buah kemeja, baekhun juga memberiku snapback tapi berbeda dari tao, dan yang terakhir aoi memberi ku sepasang sepatu yang keren.

Jam setengah 9 pagi aku menerima pesan dari seseorang di handphone ku, aku segera membuka nya.

_Baozi~ kita jalan-jalan yuk~ aku ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun mu.. aku akan menjemput mu jam 9 pas ya_

Aku tersentak kaget, tidak ada nama pengirim hanya ada nomor. Tapi aku tau yang selama ini memanggil ku baozi tanpa embel-embel hyung atau sunbae hanya 1 orang yaitu chen. Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara ketukan dipintu ku, aku menyuruh orang tersebut masuk.

''gege.. karena hari ini hari ulang tahun mu maka aku menutup cafe nya seharian ini, lagipula aku ada job !'' kata aoi.

''arraseo.. lalu yang lain akan melakukan apa?'' tanya ku.

''mereka katanya ingin jalan-jalan.. karena mereka kan sudah sibuk pagi sekolah lalu kerja dan begitu seterus nya jadi mereka ingin menikmati hari ini dengan jalan-jalan..'' kata aoi.

Aku mengangguk

''gege pergi sama chen oppa saja~'' kata aoi.

Aku tersentak kaget, aoi terkekeh. Aku pun mengangguk, lalu mengirim pesan setuju kepada chen.

_Arraseo chen-ssi.. aku akan menunggu mu~_

Aoi keluar dari kamarku, aku pun bergegas ganti baju dan bersiap-siap.

''hai baozi~'' sapa chen saat aku membuka pintu.

''hai chen~'' sapa ku.

''kajja.. kita jalan-jalan..'' ajak nya.

Aku dan chen berjalan kaki, menikmati acara jalan-jalan kami. Ya aku yang menyuruh nya untuk tidak bawa mobil, alasan nya hanya satu : agar kita dapat bersama dalam waktu yang lama.

Aku akui aku menyukai chen, maka dari itu aku kaget sekaligus senang saat mengetahui chen yang telah membuat kue satu lagi itu, ya walaupun dibantu oleh saudara-saudara nya. Aku dan chen asik mengobrol dan bercanda gurau.

''baozi~ ayo kita menontop bioskop!'' ajak chen. Aku mengangguk.

''kau mau film apa?'' tanya chen. ''terserah kau saja~'' balas ku sedikit manja.

''chen aku mau beli coffe dan popcorna dulu ya~ kau mau apa?'' tanya ku.

''sama kan saja baozi ku yang imut~'' kata-kata itu berhasil membuat wajah ku merah.

''ini pakai uangku saja.. aku kan yang mengajak mu jadi aku yang traktir.. aku tidak menerima penolakan!'' ucap nya tegas sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang padaku.

Aku mengembungkan pipi ku dan mempoutkan bibir ku, aku kesal dengan kalimat terakhirnya yang terkesan tegas.

CHU~

Aku tersentak kaget ke belakang, karena chen baru saja mencium pipiku.

''itu karena kau terlalu imut saat sedang ngambek!'' kata chen.

Aku memukul lengan nya pelan, dan chen mengaduh lalu tertawa. Aku melesat pergi untuk membeli popcorn dan coffe, sementara chen masih mengantri membeli tiket.

.

.

.

Aku merengangkan tubuhku, setelah sekian lama aku duduk menatap layar besar. Chen terkekeh melihat kelakuan ku, dan dia bergumam kalau aku imut. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam menutupi rona merah di wajahku.

''ini sudah jam 2 siang baozi~ kajja kita cari makanan!'' kata chen seraya menarik tangan ku lembut.

.

.

.

''chen sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membawaku ke restoran ini.. lihat harga nya mahal-mahal..'' kata ku. Aku gugup karena tidak membawa uang yang terlalu banyak.

''kan sudah ku bilang aku yang traktir baozi~ makanlah sesuka mu..'' kata nya.

''tapi chen..

''sudah lah baozi~ tidak usah sungkan silahkan pesan.. kajja kasian pelayan nya tuh sudah menunggu sejak tadi..'' kata chen.

Setelah selesai mencatat pesanan ku dan chen, pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

''baozi~ aku punya hadiah untuk mu tapi aku akan memberikan nya pada mu nanti!'' kata chen.

''apa itu? sekarang saja deh~ kau membuat ku penasaran chen.. kajja.. jebal..'' pinta ku yang sudah sangat penasaran. Chen menggeleng, aku mempoutkan bibirku dan mengembungkan pipi ku lagi.

CHU~

Lagi-lagi wajah ku merona, aku yakin wajah ku sudah semerah tomat. Aku menundukkan kepala ku, chen tadi baru saja mencium pipi ku lagi.

''jangan di sembunyikan baozi~ kau terlihat tambah imut dan manis kalau sedang merona~'' kata chen.

Aku terdiam, masih dalam keadaan menunduk. Chen pamit ke toilet, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara chen. Aku menoleh ke depan, chen terlihat sedang berdiri menghadap kepadaku didepan orang banyak.

''mohon perhatian nya semua~'' pinta chen dengan suara 3 oktaf nya pada semua pengunjung yang datang. Semua nya menoleh ke arah chen, chen tersenyum sambil melihat ke arahku.

''saat ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untuk orang yang spesial bagiku karena hari ini dia ulang tahun!'' kata chen sedikit berteriak. Sebagian ada yang bertepuk tangan, lalu mereka diam semua.

''aku tau lagu ini lirik nya untuk yeoja tapi sungguh ini aku nyanyikan untuk mu, karena bagi ku kau lebih imut,lebih manis, lebih cantik dari yeoja manapun itu.. saranghae..'' kata chen.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah nada lagu

She's my black pearl  
She's my black pearl

Jidoneun pillyo eobseo nae mami neol garikyeo  
Gal giri heomnanhaedo ijjeumeseo geureoken motanda  
Han sido tteoreojyeo ijeobon jeogi eomneunde  
Jeo meolli supyeongseon kkeute neoui moseubeul bol su itdamyeon

Nan docheul ollyeo kkeutkkaji barame nal sitgo oh  
Geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo

Eodum soge pin kkot, bada wie tteun dal  
Bimil gateun geu got, my beautiful black pearl  
Eodum soge pin kkot, bada wie tteun dal  
Bimil gateun geu got, my beautiful black pearl

Siljaehagin haneun geonji hyeonsilgwaneun dongtteoreojin  
Kkumgwa isang sogeul hemaego inna

Sinhwa soge sal geotman gateun oh, naui yeosina  
Siganeul hechigo neol chajaga  
Yeongwonhan geotdeureun mideobon jeogi eomneunde  
Geutorok ganjeolhage na barawatdeon neol dake doendamyeon

Nan docheul ollyeo kkeutkkaji barame nal sitgo oh  
Geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo

Eodum soge pin kkot, bada wie tteun dal  
Bimil gateun geu got, my beautiful black pearl  
Eodum soge pin kkot, bada wie tteun dal  
Bimil gateun geu got, my beautiful black pearl

Pokpungi morachineun ajjilhan sunganedo  
Baetmeoril dollijima hanghaereul meomchujima  
I jeongdoe geobeul meokgo mulleonal jul aratdamyeon sijakjocha haji anhatda  
Neoreul gamchwonoheun badaui jangnanen gikkeoi naega matseojunda

Geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo (x3)  
She's my black pearl oh- she is my black pearl  
Nan haneure tteun taeyanggwa daseot gaeui daeyang oh  
Challanhage bitnaneun geunyeoreul hyanghae

Jiteun angae soge nopeun pado wie heuritage bichin my beautiful black pearl  
(Ho~ Oh~ my beautiful black pearl yeah)  
Gipeun chimmuk soge seulpeun seonyul wie huimihage deullin my beautiful black pearl  
(Ho~ hey she's my beautiful beautiful black pearl)

Chen selesai bernyanyi, semua nya bertepuk tangan termasuk diriku. Aku hampir saja menangis tapi aku tahan, aku yakin wajah ku sudah sangat merah sekarang. Setelah membungkuk 90o dia berjalan ke arah ku, aku menundukkan kepala ku.

''baozi~ saengil chukhaheyo... orae haengbokhage, jal deusigo, jal swisigo, geonganghage jinaesigo haengbokhaseyo~''

Pelayan pun datang membawa pesanan kami. Aku dan chen makan bersama sambil sesekali tertawa.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar menikmati hari ini, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik ku. Aku senang sekali karena bisa merayakan hari ulang tahun ku tahun ini bersama chen –namja yang sangat aku sukai, ani aku cintai.. aku benar-benar mencintai chen, aku tau itu dan aku yakin dengan perasaan ku ini.

.

.

.

''baozi~ ayo kita ke everland resort!'' ajak chen padaku.

''shireo! Aku sudah lelah sekali chen..'' kata ku lemas.

Chen terlihat kecewa, aku merasa sedih tapi aku benar-benar sudah lelah.

''kalau aku gendong mau?'' tanya chen.

Wajah ku merona lagi mendengar ucapan nya, aku sempat ingin protes tapi chen sudah mengendong tubuh ku ala bridal style. Aku memberontak tapi chen tetap saja mengendong ku, kini aku hanya bisa menutup wajah ku dengan tangan ku sendiri menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang kami lewati. #kyaaaaaa

''aku kan sudah bilang jangan menyembunyi kan wajah mu yang imut itu baozi~'' kata chen. Aku menggeleng.

''kau kuat juga ya chen.. padahal tubuh ku ini kan berat..'' kata ku.

''tidak kok! Lihat aku saja masih bisa mengendongmu sambil jalan kan?'' kata chen. Aku mengangguk, lalu membuka tangan ku.

Aku memandangi wajah chen, dia tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali padahal tubuhku ini berat.

_Tampan nya.. dia juga kuat.. aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya.. tuhan jangan bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi.._

''kenapa kau terus menatap ku eoh?'' tanya chen yang berhasil membuat lamunan ku buyar.

''kita sudah sampai ya?'' tanya ku masih menatap nya.

Chen mengangguk lalu menyeringai, aku yang merasa kan sesuatu yang aneh langsung turun dari gendongan nya dan itu berhasil membuat chen tertawa.

''kajja baozi kita masuk.. ku dengar ada sirkus keliling yang baru saja datang!'' kata chen. Aku mengangguk. (ceritanya ya jangan dianggap serius :D peace)

.

.

.

Aku melihat beberapa pemain acrobat yang handal, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat tertarik dengan seorang yeoja yang memakai topeng menutupi area sekitar mata sampai hidung. Yeoja itu lincah akrobat apalagi saat dia bermain trapeze, sangat anggun dan indah sekali, bersama dengan pasangan nya seorang namja yang juga memakai topeng sama seperti nya membuat permainan trapeze nya lebih indah dan anggun. Aku terus memperhatikan yeoja itu, kalau dilihat dia pasti seumuran dengan aoi, tinggi nya juga sama.

Setelah semua pertunjuk kan di sirkus ini selesai, semua penonton –termasuk aku dan chen- memberi mereka tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Aku melihat yeoja itu dengan namja yang menjadi pasangan nya itu tersenyum senang, senyum yeoja itu terlihat sangat manis membuatku terus berpikir kalau dia itu aoi.

Kami keluar tenda sirkus dengan tertib, aku mulai mengoceh tentang penampilan pemain-pemain tadi. Chen menjadi pendengar yang baik, sesekali dia ikut berbicara dan juga tertawa.

Ku lihat jam tangan pemberian lay tadi pagi yang sedang ku gunakan, ternyata sudah jam 9 malam.

''chen-ssi kita pulang yuk~'' ajak ku dengan suara manja.

''eh?! Kita naik bianglala itu dulu yuk.. jebal..'' pinta chen dengan puppy eyes. Aku menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Chen langsung menarik tangan ku.

''wah indah nya~'' kata ku sambil melihat keluar.

Tiba-tiba bianglala nya berhenti tepat saat kami di paling atas, aku menatap chen.

**Chen pov**

Aku melihat baozi ku yang imut itu seketika menatapku dengan wajah bingung nya saat bianglala yang kami naiki berhenti tepat saat kami di paling atas.

_Hehehe.. ok rencana dari tadi sudah terlaksana tinggal yang ini saja_

Aku memegang tangan baozi, ku lihat wajah nya langsung merona. Aku langsung saja memegang dagu nya agar dia tidak menunduk, aku sangat senang melihat dia yang bertambah manis saat sedang merona.

''baozi aku sudah bilang kan kalau ada hadiah untukmu?'' tanya ku.

dia mengangguk, aku mengeluarkan kotak tersebut. Dia membuka nya perlahan, dia terkejut setelah membuka nyaa. Dengan wajah yang bingung yang begitu imut dia menatapku. Aku tersenyum pada nya.

''gomawo.. chen-ssi~'' kata nya padaku.

Aku mengambil satu kalung lalu aku pakai kan dileher nya yang putih itu, aku menahan nafsu ku ketika aku melihat dan menyentuh leher putih nya itu. dia mengambil kalung yang satunya, lalu dia memakai kan nya dileherku. Aku menatap wajah nya dan itu membuat dia merona manis, aku yakin dia memakaikan kalung itu sambil menahan nafas. kini aku menatap mata nya lembut, dia membalas nya dengan tatapan lembut juga.

''baozi.. aku ingin mengungkap kan isi hati ku yang selama ini ku pendam dalam hati..'' aku menjeda perkataanku.

Ku lihat wajah nya semakin merah dia tambah manis seperti itu, jantungku berdetak kencang dan cepat. Aku menghela nafas untuk menstabilkan detak jantungku. Kedua tangan ku mengenggam tangan nya erat, dia masih menatap ku dengan wajah manis nya itu. Aku tersenyum, aku harus melakukan nya sekarang atau tidak akan pernah.

''aku selalu bahagia saat aku bersama mu. Aku selalu merasa nyaman dan hangat saat bersama mu. Aku merasa sakit saat melihat mu dekat dengan orang lain. Aku selalu ingin ada disisi mu. Bagi ku kau adalah penyejuk hati ku, belahan jiwa ku. Kau adalah orang yang paling imut,cantik dan manis dimataku selalu. Tanpa mu aku merasa sakit, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari ku. Melihat wajah mu sedih membuat hati ku sakit, melihat mu tertawa dan tersenyum membuat hati ku merasa bahagia, bahkan jantungku seperti ingin copot saat melihat mu tersenyum atau tertawa. Jika aku dapat memiliki mu, aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung. Mungkin bagimu kata-kata ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi ini lah apa yang ku rasakan ketika kita bersama, ketika aku melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa..saranghae kim min seok.. would you be my boyfriend ?''

Jantung berdetak lebih cepat dan lebih kencang dari sebelum nya, ku lihat wajah nya tambah merah.

''yes.. i will.. nado saranghae kim jongdae..''

Seketika aku merasa terbang ke angkasa karena mendengar suara nya yang lembut mengatakan 'iya', aku sangaaaattt senang mendapatkan jawaban itu. aku dari awal sudah yakin dia akan mengatakan iya tapi keyakinan ku berkurang karena dia terlalu lama menjawab.

''baozi aku mau ppoppo..'' pintaku. Wajah nya kembali merona, lalu dia mengangguk pelan.

Kami berciuman lalu tiba-tiba

**Syuuutt Jdar Jdar**

Baozi melepaskan ciuman nya, lalu melihat ke langit. Wajah nya terlihat bahagia sekali saat melihat tulisan di langit. Dia menatapku kembali tiba-tiba sebutir air mata keluar membasahi pipi nya, dia langsung mencium ku lagi. Aku sempat kaget tapi aku langsung menutup mata ku, merasa kan manis nya bibir namja yang ku sukai ini.

_Gomawo.. yeoja manis... _

Ya, ini semua rencana yang di buat yeoja itu, sebenarnya ini hanya pendapat yang ia berikan utuk ku saat itu. Aku langsung menyetujui nya, karena aku belum punya rencana sama sekali. Yeoja itu pun tersenyum dan dengan senang hati dia mengatur bianglala dan kembang api itu.

Kembang api yang menjadi sebuah tulisan 'Saranghae Kim Min Seok' berhasil membuat kencan ini menjadi lebih romantis, namja yang kusukai sangat menyukai nya. Tulisan itu terus berada di langit selama 20 menit ikut menemani bulan dan bintang sedang bercahaya di langit yang luas, membuat langit itu tampak lebih indah di mata kami.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong~**

**Mianhae kalau terlalu panjang tapi jelek T_T**

**Author bikin chap ini saat sedang UTS yang seharus nya author pakai waktu yang ada untuk belajar hehe ^^ tapi karena author sayang bgt sama xiumin oppa jadi begini lah ^^ ancur dan tidak romantis sama sekali *pundung***

**Tadi nya mau bikin chanbaek tapi berhubung hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun xiumin oppa. Maka aku membuat chenmin story nya dan mempercepat alur saat mereka bertemu ^^ Chap ini hitung-hitung untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun xiumin oppa yang ke-25.**

**Saengil chukha hamnida 2x **

**Saranghaneun xiumin oppa saengil chukha hamnida ^^ *nyanyi* *ditendangreaders***

**Untuk : mianhae SuLay nya tidak romantis karena waktu bikin emang belum kepikiran untuk romantis hehe ^^ untuk kristao masih belum ada ide nih ^^ gomawo dah review~ review terus ya~**

**Ada yang mau kasih saran tentang chanbaek? Lebih baik mereka langsung kenal atau tidak? Hunhan dan KaiSoo shipper tidak ada nih T_T**

**Jika review sedikit kemungkinan ff ini akan dihapus atau hanya diberhentikan sampai sini, jadi review ya~ jebal~ **

**Last, review please ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : A Man in Love

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Magic

Main Cast : All official couple

Support cast : OC

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milk tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Summary : 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

Author's note : kata-kata yang bergaris miring maksudnya perkataan batin. Pakaian dan Nama OC sama seperti nama tokoh anime ^^

Mianhae karena kebutuhan jadi author menambahkan beberapa artis SME ke cerita ini ^^

A Man in Love

.

.

Seorang namja cantik,manis,lucu, dan imut melebihi seorang yeoja sedang jalan sendirian melewati berbagai toko, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jalan raya di sebelah kiri nya. Padahal langit sudah gelap, apa sebenarnya yang membuat dia masih berkeliaran?

Namja itu berhenti di depan toko bubble tea yang ada di sisi kanan nya bersebelahan dengan toko makanan terbuka (?) yang menjual baozi.

''beli taro bubble tea nya 1 dan 5 coklat bubble tea!'' ucap namja cantik itu.

Dia meninggalkan toko bubble tea itu sebentar, beralih ke toko sebelahnya dan membeli baozi. Setelah menerima uang kembalian namja cantik itu beralih ke toko bubble tea lagi.

**Bugh**

''eh.. mianhae aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu..'' namja itu mendongak setelah membungkuk 90o.

''oh sehun!'' namja cantik itu kaget karena dia melihat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya bernama sehun dihadapan nya.

''ck.. kau mengotori bajuku tau!'' kata sehun sambil menatap namja cantik itu sinis.

''yak! Kau juga tidak lihat-lihat ke belakang sebelum berbalik! Dan aku ini sunbae mu tau.. sopan lah sedikit!'' kata namja cantik itu.

Sehun menatap nya bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. Tentu saja dihadapan seorang Oh Sehun ada namja yang lebih pendek darinya berwajah cantik seperti yeoja yang terlihat lebih muda dari sehun mengaku sebagai sunbae nya.. ck, yang benar saja?

''yak! Kau tak percaya dengan ucapan ku? tanya saja pada saudara mu itu yang bernama kim junmyuun dan wu yifan serta kim jongdae!'' kata namja cantik itu.

Orang-orang disekitar melihat pertengkaran singkat mereka, namja cantik itu langsung membayar bubble tea pesanan nya yang sudah jadi. Lalu pergi meninggalkan sehun yang menatap punggung nya, tanpa namja itu sadari seorang namja bernama oh sehun ini tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

''ah luhan hyung kau sudah pulang~'' kata baekhyun yang menemukan luhan sudah duduk disalah satu kursi didapur.

Semua sudah berkumpul untuk makan malam kecuali kakak tertua mereka yang belum pulang dan adik termuda mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang namja berpipi chubby dan namja berwajah kotak *disamberpetir* datang sambil bergandengan tangan.

''hei semua nya~ tidak apa-apa kan kalau jongdae-ah makan malam disini?'' tanya xiumin.

Semua mengangguk. Chen dan xiumin langsung duduk bersebelahan, kyungsoo dan lay menyiapkan makanan ke meja makan.

''gege kau bawa apa?'' tanya tao kepada luhan.

''aku bawa baozi dan bubble tea..'' kata luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan bubble tea nya dan memberikan satu persatu, lay mengambil piring lalu kyungsoo menaruh baozi nya diatas piring.

''eh aku juga dapat?'' tanya chen yang disodorkan bubble tea rasa coklat oleh luhan.

''iya ambil saja, sepertinya aoi tidak pulang sampai nanti malam!'' jawab luhan.

''apa aoi itu adik perempuan kalian yang paling muda? Gomawo luhan sunbae..'' kata chen.

Semua mengangguk. ''panggil saja hyung.. kau kan sudah menjadi namjachingu xiumin hyung!'' kata luhan mengoda hyung nya.

''apa kalian suka makan baozi saat sedang makan malam?'' tanya chen.

''tidak juga! Kami biasa makan baozi saat sedang kumpul.. biasa nya aoi yang beli, tapi terkadang kami juga beli kalau kami melihat penjual baozi ketika kami jalan-jalan diluar..'' jawab baekhyun.

''aoi biasa beli banyak.. soalnya xiumin hyung suka baozi jadi biar kami dapat semua, dia beli banyak deh!'' kata tao.

''hahaha.. pantas saja wajah mu mirip dengan baozi~ aw.. appo.. mianhae baozi ku sayang~'' chen mengoda xiumin dan di hadiahi pukulan agak keras dikepala dari xiumin.

''oh iya.. kalian tau darimana kalau kami.. kami.. pacaran?'' tanya xiumin dengan nada pelan di kata terakhir.

Wajah xiumin sudah merona manis, chen dan adik-adiknya terkekeh.

''tentu saja kami tau~'' goda luhan.

''chen bilang mau menyatakan perasaan nya hari ini tepat saat ulang tahun hyung~'' kata baekhyun.

Xiumin menatap chen, yang ditatap hanya nyengir saja. Adik-adik xiumin kembali terkekeh.

''eottokhe? Hari ini sudah jadi hari yang spesial belum?'' tanya baekhyun. Xiumin mengangguk dengan wajah nya yang nunduk menyembunyikan rona manis yang kembali muncul.

''ah iya chen-ssi.. aku tadi ketemu adik mu di toko bubble tea..'' kata luhan.

''sehun?'' tanya chen. Luhan mengangguk.

''kata kan pada nya aku minta maaf.. tapi aku kesal juga sih karena dia tidak tau kalau aku ini sunbae nya, berkata dingin padaku dan menatapku tidak percaya saat aku bilang kalau aku ini sunbae nya.. ugh..'' kata luhan kesal.

Luhan mengembungkan pipi nya, mempoutkan bibir nya, dan juga menendang ke sembarang arah. Tao yang ada di samping nya meringis karena kena tendang luhan, mata nya berkaca-kaca lalu lay menenangkan nya.

''maafkan dia hyung.. dia memang seperti itu.. ingat dia dijulukin the second ice prince di sekolah!'' kata chen.

Luhan menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, luhan pun meminta maaf pada tao dan tao memaafkan nya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, chen menerima telepon dari suho lalu berpamitan pulang pada semua nya. Beberapa menit setelah chen pulang, aoi kembali.

''ah.. mianhae aoi tadi nya aku bawa bubble tea untuk mu tapi ternyata chen ikut makan malam dengan kami jadi aku berikan punya mu untuk nya!'' kata luhan.

''gwenchana gege~ aku juga ingin langsung tidur saja setelah mandi.. aku lelah sekali. Selamat tidur semua nya~'' kata aoi.

Aoi pun berjalan ke kamar nya yang ada di tengah antara kamar tao dan baekhyun. Kamar mereka berhadapan, paling ujung deretan kanan kamar tao di depan nya kamar baekhyun. Sebelah nya kamar kyungsoo didepan nya kamar lay. Paling pinggir dekat tangga sebelah kaamr lay ada kamar xiumin didepan nya kamar luhan. Jika lurus saja dari tangga ada pintu menghadap ke arah tangga, itu lah kamar aoi.

.

.

''hyung.. kita buka cafe hari ini kan?'' tanya kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan dibantu lay.

''tidak tau.. tapi aku ingin buka EXO cafe~'' jawab lay.

Tiba-tiba xiumin hyung datang lalu luhan hyung, baekhyun, tao, dan terakhir aoi. Aoi terlihat sudah rapi sekali, sedangkan yang lain masih memakai piyama.

''aoi kau mau kemana?'' tanya xiumin.

''mianhae gege.. aku ada job.. apa kalian masih mau buka EXO cafe?'' kata aoi.

Semua gege nya mengangguk, aoi menghela nafas.

''jeongmal mianhae.. aku tidak bisa bantu.. kalau mau buka kalian bisa buka kapan saja!'' kata aoi.

''gwenchana aoi..'' kata gege nya.

EXO cafe sudah banyak di minati banyak orang, apalagi remaja dan orang kantoran. Itu karena masakanan yang enak ala chef kyungsoo dan chef lay yang sudah seperti masakanan chef profesional. EXO cafe itu gabungan dari cafe dan juga coffee shop, jadi para pengunjung bisa merasakan coffe buatan barista yang imut,manis,lucu,dan cantik itu siapa lagi kalau bukan xiumin.

''kyaa~ lihat itu Luhan~''

''kya~ Tao~''

''kya~ baekhyun~''

''kya~ xiumin~''

''kyaa~ lay~''

''kya~ kyungsoo~''

Ekhm seperti nya ada yang lupa dijelaskan. Jadi begini, para remaja datang juga karena ingin melihat para pekerja di EXO cafe yang cantik,imut,lucu,dan manis itu. jadi jangan heran kalau ada teriakan didalam cafe itu. tapi seperti nya bukan hanya yeoja yang terpesona oleh mereka, tapi ada juga namja yang terpesona akan kecantikan mereka.

Tunggu – Lay? Kyungsoo? Bukan nya mereka chef ya? Kok pengunjung bisa tau mereka? Tentu saja bisa. Karena kurang pekerja disini jadi lay dan kyungsoo sering bergantian mengantar pesanan ke samping kasir. Xiumin jika tidak ada pesanan coffe dia akan membantu adik-adik nya mengantar dan melayani pengunjung. Ah~ kerjasama yang bagus antar pekerja eh ani kakak-beradik.

Pagi ini cukup sibuk karena ketidakhadiran aoi yang seharusnya menjaga kasir, maka xiumin mengantikan nya.

**Tring Tring ***cerita nya backsound pintu cafe kebuka :D

Semua pelayan langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Terlihat wajah xiumin begitu kaget, lay dan kyungsoo yang sedang berada disamping xiumin tak kalah kaget nya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Suho,chen, kai,dan sehun lah yang datang.

''selamat datang~'' kata baekhyun.

Para member EXO tersenyum lalu duduk di meja yang kosong. Kyungsoo dan lay segera masuk, sedangkan xiumin menundukkan kepala nya dalam-dalam.

''luhan hyung~ tolong layani mereka~'' kata baekhyun.

''yak! Kenapa harus aku baekhyun-ssi? Aku tidak mau ketemu sama sehun!'' tanya luhan.

''kau tidak lihat hyung? Aku sedang membawa pesanan, dan tao sedang melayani pengunjung lainnya.'' Jawab baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas, dengan langkah malas dia mendatangi meja para member EXO.

''selamat pagi~ mau pesan apa?'' tanya luhan.

''luhan sunbae seperti nya kalian sibuk sekali..'' kata kai.

''kalian lihat kan? Pekerja disini hanya kami berenam dan aoi.. tapi aoi sedang ada kerjaan ditempat lain jadi kami sedikit kesulitan!'' kata luhan.

''kami bantu deh eottokhe?'' tanya suho.

''jinja?'' tanya balik luhan.

''nde~'' jawab mereka berempat.

Chen menjaga kasir, xiumin tetap menjadi barista karena sedang banyak pelanggan kantoran yang memesan coffe. Suho dan kai hanya bolak balik dari dapur ke kasir, sementara sehun menjadi pelayan.

Omo baru saja mereka membantu, mereka sudah memiliki fans saja. Yah tidak heran, mereka kan mempunyai wajah yang keren,dan tampan apalagi mereka ramah.

Luhan sesekali melihat sehun, entah kenapa dia senang melihat sehun ikut membantu tapi dia juga kesal melihat para yeoja terus mengoda sehun.

_Omo ! Apa yang kau pikirkan xi luhan? Kau kesal melihat sehun di goda? Yang benar saja!_

.

.

.

Jam memperlihatkan pukul 9 malam EXO cafe pun di tutup, karena sudah malam keempat namja member EXO pun pulang kerumah mereka tapi sebelum nya mereka membantu merapikan cafe dan membersihkan dapur. Kakak-beradik itu langsung mandi lalu tidur.

Pukul 10 malam aoi pulang, melihat cafe sudah rapi dia langsung menaruh bahan makanan yang dia beli dikulkas lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Mandi lalu tidur.

.

.

.

''aoi.. kau pergi lagi?'' tanya luhan.

''iya gege.. mianhae aku hari ini dan besok tidak bisa membantu kalian disini.. mianhae..'' kata aoi. Semua gege nya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

''kemarin gege di bantu member EXO itu ya? Tapi yang datang hanya suho-ge, kai-ge, chen-ge, dan sehun-ge..'' tanya aoi.

Semua mengangguk, mereka tidak terkejut karena aoi kan penyihir jelas dia bisa tau. Aoi tersenyum.

''ah sudah waktu nya aku harus pergi.. pai pai gege..'' kata aoi.

Aoi masuk ke kamar nya untuk membuka gerbang dimensi dan menuju tempat dia harus bekerja hari ini.

Baekhyun, luhan, xiumin, dan tao pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring lay dan kyungsoo bergegas mandi.

**Tring Tring **

Xiumin yang sudah rapi dan sudah berada di dapur berjalan kearah pintu cafe. Pintu sengaja tidak dikunci oleh xiumin karena sebentar lagi mereka akan buka cafe. Xiumin terkejut melihat ada 5 orang namja yang sangat dia kenali.

''ah ku pikir siapa.. kenapa kalian datang sekarang eoh? Kami belum buka cafe nya!'' tanya xiumin.

''baozi~ aku kangen kamu~'' kata chen manja.

Wajah xiumin merona manis, dia segera menundukkan kepala nya dalam-dalam. Chen memeluk nya lalu memegang dagu xiumin, mendongakkan kepala xiumin lalu mencium bibir xiumin.

''baru saja datang sudah langsung bercumbu di depan orang lain lagi.. kau tidak eoh?'' kata suho kesal.

Lay, luhan,tao, kyungsoo, dan baekhyun datang dari atas. Mata chanyeol menatap baekhyun terus, merasa di perhatikan baekhyun melihat ke arah chanyeol. Mata tajam nan lembut milik chanyeol bertemu dengan mata lembut milik baekhyun. Mereka hanya berpandangan.

''oh iya kami bawa ice cream.. ayo makan bersama..'' kata kai.

''tapi kami sudah rapi.. kalau kena baju bagaimana?'' protes kyungsoo.

''oh ayolah hyung~'' rengek kai.

Mereka pun memilih ice cream yang mereka suka di meja makan.

''eh kenapa aku malah mengambil rasa strawberry?'' tanya chanyeol sambil memegang ice cream rasa strawberry.

''tukeran denganku saja.. ini rasa pisang kok!'' kata baekhyun di sebelahnya.

Mereka tukeran ice cream, baekhyun memakan ice cream layak nya anak kecil yang tidak pernah makan ice cream. Chanyeol memperhatikan baekhyun terus wajah nya tampak bingung.

''eh.. susu strawberry siapa nih di kulkas?'' tanya sehun yang membuka kulkas mereka.

''itu pasti aoi yang beli untuk baekhyun.. dia suka sekali rasa strawberry apapun itu!'' jawab luhan.

Sontak chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah luhan, baekhyun terlihat mengangguk.

''aku minta ya hyung~'' kata sehun manja.

''aniyo! Itu punya ku~'' tolak baekhyun.

''baekki?'' sebuah suara menghentikan langkah baekhyun yang ingin mendekati sehun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati chanyeol yang sedang menatap nya.

''yeolli?'' baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung juga.

''kau baekki? Baekki yang suka kue strawberry, susu strawberry, apapun itu asal strawberry?'' kata chanyeol dengan nada penasaran.

''yeolli yang suka apapun itu asal pisang?'' kata baekhyun dengan nada sama.

Kedua nya saling berpandangan sedikit lama, lalu mata mereka berdua berbinar-binar dan raut wajah mereka juga bahagia. Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan, yang lain saling berpandangan bingung.

''yeolli~''

''baekki~''

''hei hei ada apa ini sebenarnya?'' tanya suho.

''kau menganggu saja hyung!'' protes chanyeol.

''yeolli itu teman kecil ku dulu.. hanya yeolli yang perhatian dan sayang banget sama baekki.. yeolli selalu melindungi baekki kapan pun..'' kata baekhyun senang.

''dia teman kecil rahasia ku yang sering aku cerita kan pas SMP itu!'' kata chanyeol.

''waktu masih SD baekki disuruh pindah sama nenek, padahal baekki kan mau sama yeolli.. baekki nangis terus sejak itu yeolli~'' kata baekhyun.

Raut wajah baekhyun berubah jadi sedih, chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun lembut lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun kembali mengerat kan pelukan nya.

''tenang saja baekki mulai sekarang yeolli tidak akan melepaskan baekki lagi!'' kata chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam dekapan chanyeol lalu tersenyum, chanyeol mengecup kepala baekhyun berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan chen dan mendapatkan kebahagian kembali.

Kyungsoo dan kai juga sedang mengobrol sama seperti suho dan lay.

''hahaha yeolli geli~''

''hahaaha baekki kamu imut banget sih~''

Ternyata chanyeol sedang menjahili baekhyun, dia sedang mengelitiki perut baekhyun.

''yak! Kenapa kau malah ke kamarku eoh?!'' kata luhan masih kesal.

''aish kalau bukan karena hyungku tidak mau di ganggu, aku juga tidak mau berada disini!'' kata sehun.

''ya sudah sana pergi! Lebih baik kau pulang saja!'' kata luhan.

Sehun hanya diam memandangi luhan.

''oh jangan bilang kau takut kalau pulang sendirian malam-malam begini eoh?'' ejek luhan.

''yak! Enak saja.. kris hyung bisa marah kalau aku pulang sendiri tanpa hyung ku yang lain maka nya aku tidak pulang duluan!'' kata sehun.

''hah! Itu kan hanya alasan mu saja! Bilang saja kau takut!'' kata luhan.

Pertengkaran pun terus terjadi di kamar luhan, yang lain hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala mereka dari kamar lain.

.

.

Langit semakin gelap jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, kelima namja EXO itu pun pulang. Akhirnya kakak-beradik itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dengan senyum di wajah mereka masing-masing. Kecuali tao yang sudah tidur duluan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, seharus nya tao sudah pulang sejak tadi. Tapi dia masih asik memandangi langit di atap sekolah.

_Pasti gege nanti akan memarahi ku karena pulang terlambat_

Akhir nya tao berniat pulang juga, walaupun sendirian tapi wajah nya tetap senang. Xiumin diantar chen, lay dengan suho, kyungsoo dengan kai, baekhyun dengan chanyeol, dan luhan dengan sehun.

Walaupun wajah luhan tadi terlihat seperti tidak ingin pulang bareng dengan sehun, tapi tao bisa melihat senyum kecil di wajah luhan dan sehun ketika mereka akan pulang bersama.

.

.

Di tengah jalan tao di hadang 4 namja, tao hanya mundur ke belakang. Langkah tao terhenti karena dia tubuh nya menabrak tembok.

''jangan takut manis..'' kata salah satunya.

''kami hanya ingin bermain-main dengan mu saja~'' kata yang lain.

Tao sebenar nya tidak mengerti ucapan mereka *Taoemangpolosya* tapi karena hawa yang tidak enak jadi dia takut. Tao bisa saja menghajar mereka lalu pergi, tapi dia ingat janji nya pada sang adik,aoi. Tao pun mengurungkan niat nya untuk melawan, dia menutup mata saat melihat salah satu tangan ingin mendekati wajah tao.

**Bugh Bugh Bugh Bugh**

Tao bingung padahal dia mendengar sesuatu tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun. Perlahan dia membuka mata nya, lalu melihat punggung seseorang. 4 namja tadi langsung bangun dan lari meninggalkan tao dan satu orang lagi. Orang itu menoleh ke belakang, tao langsung berteriak.

''KRIS SUNBAE!''

''aish.. kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu!'' kata kris.

Tao membeku dia terpesona akan wajah kris, kris mentap tao bingung lalu pergi meninggalkan nya sendiri. Tao tersenyum melihat mobil kris melaju kencang tanpa sepengetahuan kris tentu nya.

**Kris pov**

_Siapa namja itu? wajah nya benar-benar imut.. aish apa yang ku pikirkan? Dan seperti nya aku baru melihat nya, tapi dia sudah tau namaku memang sih dia memakai seragam SM high school tapi dia siapa? aish kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mengingat wajah nya yang imut itu?_

Aku berhenti di depan perkarangan rumah nya, saat aku masuk adik-adikku sudah ada dirumah. Kai,sehun,chanyeol,dan chen sedang menonton tv tapi suho hanya duduk sambil membaca buku.

''ah kris hyung sudah pulang..'' kata sehun.

''hyung kok lama sekali?'' tanya kai.

_Apa aku bilang saja ya ke mereka? Apalagi chen dan sehun kan sekretaris mungkin mereka tau siapa dia.. aish dia lagi dia lagi kenapa wajah nya tidak bisa hilang dari ingatan ku? lebih baik tidak usah beritahu mereka pasti mereka akan menertawai ku_

''hyung?'' suara berat chanyeol menyadarkan ku.

Chanyeol sudah berada didepan ku, menatap ku bingung. Suho,chen,kai,sehun juga menatapku bingung. Aku hanya cepat-cepat berjalan ke kamar.

Blam

Aku menutup pintu cukup keras, aku segera mandi lalu tidur.

.

.

.

**Author pov**

''suho suruh salah satu dari mereka untuk menyalin tugas mu ke buku ku!'' perintah kris.

''eh.. tapi hyung..''

''atau kau mau menyalinkan nya untuk ku? dan tidak bisa bertemu namja yang kau sukai itu pagi ini?'' tanya kris.

Suho langsung menyuruh salah satu teman nya untuk menyalin tugas punya nya ke buku milik kris. Dengan terpaksa teman yang di suruh itu langsung melakukan nya karena takut dengan kris. Suho langsung ke kelas namja yang ia sukai, lay.

''ah suho hyung.. bisa kah kau bilang pada kris sunbae kalau aku sangat berterima kasih pada nya?'' tanya tao.

''tentu saja tao!'' jawab suho.

Tao dan kyungsoo sedang berada di kelas lay dan baekhyun yang masih agak sepi.

''memang nya kris sunbae membantu mu apa?'' tanya baekhyun.

''ah itu kemarin tao dihadang 4 namja lalu kris sunbae menolong tao!'' jawab tao.

''loh.. bukan nya tao bisa wushu? Kok tidak melawan?'' tanya suho.

Tao hanya tersenyum manis

''tao sudah berjanji pada aoi kalau dia tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi dengan wushu nya!'' kata lay.

Suho mengangguk mengerti, bel masuk berbunyi. Suho, kyungsoo,dan tao keluar dari kelas lay dan baekhyun.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, luhan dan tao pulang bersama sementara saudara nya yang lain sedang berada diruang osis menunggu chen,kai,suho, dan chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba..

''xiumin.. gawat ada yang bilang padaku kalau tao dan luhan dihadang 4 namja di jalan!'' kata jonghyun yang membuka pintu cukup kencang dengan wajah panik.

Xiumin dan saudara nya langsung pergi.

''hyung bukan nya tao bisa wushu?'' tanya chanyeol.

''dia sudah berjanji pada adiknya tidak mengunakan wushu lagi!'' kata suho seraya berlari keluar ruangan.

Kris dan sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan yang lain didalam ruangan.

.

.

Ternyata sehun dan kris datang lebih dulu daripada yang lain, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah mereka melawan 4 namja itu.

**Bruk**

Tubuh kris dan sehun ambruk setelah melihat 4 namja itu pergi. Tao dan luhan langsung mendekati mereka.

''KRIS SUNBAE!''

''SEHUN!''

Suho dan yang lain nya pun datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mereka langsung membawa kris dan sehun ke rumah.

.

.

Tao dan luhan terlihat gelisah sekali, luhan terus saja mondar mandir didepan tao. Mereka sekarang sudah di EXO cafe sedang menunggu kabar dari chen yang ada di rumah mereka sendiri.

Drrtt Drrrtt

Xiumin mengangkat telefon dari namjachingu nya. Wajah xiumin terlihat lega setelah berbicara dengan chen.

''tenang lah.. kris dan sehun hanya pingsan karena kelelahan, dan sekarang mereka sudah sadar! Tapi kris meminta tao untuk membuatkan nya bekal besok dan pulang bersamanya! Sehun juga tapi dia juga mau luhan membelikan nya bubble tea!'' kata xiumin.

''JINJA?!'' teriak luhan dan tao.

''yak! Anak itu sedang sakit masih saja menyebalkan!'' kata luhan. Tao hanya diam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Saya tau saya tau chap ini alur nya benar-benar cepat *lari* *dilemparinsemuabenda***

**Kenapa? Karena saya udah pengen banget melihat mereka bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih HAHAHAHA *ketawaevil***

**Next chap para seme akan menyatakan cinta nya ^^**

**Bagaimana cara mereka menyatakan cinta?**

**Hmm pasti nya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda dong *upss**

**Penasaran ? ikutin terus makanya hehehe**

**Last, review please**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : A Man in Love

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Magic

Main Cast : All official couple

Support cast : OC

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milk tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Summary : 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

Author's note : kata-kata yang bergaris miring maksudnya perkataan batin. Pakaian dan Nama OC sama seperti nama tokoh anime ^^

Mianhae karena kebutuhan jadi author menambahkan beberapa artis SME ke cerita ini ^^

.

A Man in Love

.

Seorang namja berkulit tan terlihat sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya, wajah terlihat begitu frustasi. Namja itu sedang berada di ruang tengah rumah nya, televisi didepan nya menyala tapi tidak sama sekali ia lirik.

''kai kau sedanng menonton apa?'' tanya seorang namja tinggi.

Namja berkulit tan yang dipanggil kai menoleh ke kanan

''molla kris hyung!'' jawab kai.

''kau melamun? Melamun kan siapa?'' tanya kris.

Belum sempat kai menjawab, 3 saudara nya datang dari pintu masuk dan maknae datang dari kamarnya.

''kami pulang~'' kata 3 saudara nya.

''hyungdeul darimana?'' tanya sehun.

''mereka habis bertemu orang yang mereka suka!'' kris yang menjawab.

''kai?'' tanya kris.

''aku sedang memikirkan kyungsoo!'' jawab kai.

''memang nya ada apa eoh?'' tanya chanyeol.

''dia akhir-akhir ini tidak mau pulang bersama ku!'' jawab kai.

''mungkin dia ada urusan!'' kata chen.

''molla hyung!'' kata kai.

''sabar ya kai.. kau tanya pada yang lain saja!'' kata sehun.

''arraseo..'' kata kai.

Kai pergi ke kamar nya, hyungdeul dan dongsaeng nya hanya terdiam melihat punggung nya.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah kai melihat chanyeol dengan baekhyun sedang jalan menuju parkiran, kai segera mendekati mereka.

''baekhyun hyung!'' panggil kai.

''annyeong kai~'' sapa baekhyun.

''annyeong~ apa baekhyun hyung tau kyungsoo kemana? Karena dia selalu menolak ajakan ku untuk pulang bersama.. dia bilang kalau dia mau pergi ke suatu tempat bersama tao dan luhan hyung!'' tanya kai.

''akh mungkin ke panti asuhan..'' jawab baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pulpen, lalu dia menulis alamat yang dimaksudnya. Baekhyun memberikan nya pada kai, kai langsung pergi ke tempat itu.

.

.

''kyungsoo..''

kai berada tidak jauh dari tempat panti asuhan yang dimaksud baekhyun, kai melihat kyungsoo sedang bermain dengan anak-anak kecil. Aneh nya tao dan luhan tidak terlihat.

.

Jam di tangan kai sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.40 kai melihat kyungsoo berpamitan pada anak-anak kecil dan seorang ahjumma yang seperti nya pemilik panti asuhan tersebut.

Setelah kepergian kyungsoo, kai mendekati panti asuhan itu.

''annyeong~ ada perlu apa ya?'' tanya ahjumma itu pada kai.

''annyeong ahjumma~ apakah namja tadi sering kesini?'' tanya kai.

''ah nde.. beberapa hari ini dia sering kesini bersama 2 saudara nya.. waktu pertama kali dia kesini, dia bersama 5 namja dan 1 yeoja kecil seperti nya mereka bersaudara.. tapi tadi luhan dan tao pulang duluan kata nya luhan ada tugas dan dia ingin ditemani pulang, kyungsoo menolak maka nya dia disini sendiri..'' jawab ahjuma itu.

''hyung~ mau bermain dengan kami?'' tanya anak-anak kecil itu.

''apa kau teman kyungsoo?'' tanya ahjumma itu.

''nde ahjuma.. boleh saja, tapi berjanji pada hyung jangan beritau kyungsoo hyung ne?'' kata kai.

''nde~'' jawab serempak anak-anak kecil itu.

Kai bermain dengan anak-anak kecil itu, sesekali kai tertawa kencang melihat kelakuan mereka.

''kyungsoo dan saudara-saudara nya itu sangat baik.. setiap seminggu sekali mereka memberi sumbangan kesini..'' kata yeoja itu.

''bukan nya baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka kesini?'' tanya kai.

''nde.. tapi aoi sudah sering kesini sebelum mereka datang.. terkadang aoi membelikan mainan untuk mereka!'' kata yeoja itu.

Belum sempat kai bertanya tentang aoi dan saudara-saudara kyungsoo yang dimaksud ahjuma itu, telefon nya bergetar disaku celana nya. Suho menelpon nya, dia khawatir karena kai belum pulang juga padahal langit semakin gelap.

''ah ahjuma.. aku harus pulang sekarang!'' kata kai.

''adik-adik yang manis dan imut.. hyung pulang dulu ya!'' kata kai.

Mereka mengangguk. ''besok kesini lagi ya hyung~'' kata salah satu dari mereka. Kai hanya tersenyum, lalu pergi.

.

.

''yak! Kai kau darimana saja?'' tanya suho.

''kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami kai?'' tanya sehun.

''aish hyung, maknae.. aku ini sudah besar..'' kata kai.

''kan sudah ku bilang palingan dia pergi ke panti asuhan yang kyungsoo datangi!'' kata chanyeol.

Chanyeol, sehun, dan suho masuk ke kamar nya. Kini tinggal ada chen yang sedang menonton tv.

''hyung aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu!'' kata kai.

Chen menoleh dan menatap kai.

''apa hyung mengenal aoi? Apa kyungsoo punya saudara ?'' tanya kai.

''kau belum tau? Aish.. besok aku tunjukkan data kyungsoo di ruang osis!'' jawab chen.

Chen mematikan tv nya lalu menelpon namjachingu nya, xiumin. Kai segera masuk kedalam kamar nya.

.

.

''yak! Jongdae jangan menelpon ku sekarang! Aku kan sedang bekerja!'' kata namja berpipi chubby.

Untung saja sedang tidak ada yang memesan coffe dan dia di izinkan istirahat oleh saudara nya yang lain.

''baozi~ aku ini merindukan mu tau!'' kata chen.

''aish tapi kan tidak sekarang juga! Aku ini sedang bekerja jongdae~'' kata xiumin manja.

''ah kalau saja aku ada disamping mu aku pasti akan mencium mu sangat lama karena tidak merindu kan ku!'' kata chen.

''yak! Siapa bilang aku tidak rindu padamu eoh?'' tanya xiumin.

''jadi baozi ku ini juga merindukan ku eoh?'' tanya balik chen.

Xiumin terdiam, wajah nya merona manis.

''hahaha.. wajah mu sekarang pasti sedang merona manis baozi~ ah aku ingin sekali mencium mu sekarang!'' kata chen.

''yak jongdae jangan mengoda ku terus~'' kata xiumin manja.

''ah iya baozi, kai ingin tau tentang saudara-saudara kyungsoo..'' kata chen.

''jadi kai tidak tau eoh?'' tanya xiumin.

''dia belum tau! Dia kan bukan sekretaris seperti ku mana mungkin dia tau! Apalagi berita tentang kalian adalah saudara di sekolah juga kan tidak ada yang membicarakan nya!'' jawab chen.

''beritau saja~ kami juga tidak pernah menyembunyi kan nya!'' kata xiumin.

''arraseo.. pai pai baozi~ jangan terlalu kecapean yah~ annyeong~ muaaach~'' kata chen.

''a..annyeong~'' kata xiumin gugup.

.

.

.

''hyung.. kemana yang lain?'' tanya kai.

''kris hyung dan chanyeol sedang main basket, suho hyung sedang dikelas lay!'' jawab chen.

''lalu sehun sendiri dimana?'' tanya chen.

''Dia sedang mengganggu luhan hyung!'' jawab kai.

''nah ini dia.. mendekatlah sini.. aku sudah menemukan data kyungsoo!'' kata chen.

Kai mendekatinya, dan langsung fokus ke komputer.

''jadi.. xiumin hyung, luhan hyung, baekhyun hyung, lay hyung dan tao itu saudara nya kyungsoo? Lalu siapa nama adik nya yang paling kecil ?'' tanya kai dengan wajah terkejut dan bingung.

''nde.. lalu nama adik paling kecil mereka itu aoi!'' jawab chen.

''aoi? Apa hyung pernah melihat nya?'' tanya kai.

''aku tidak pernah melihat nya.. setiap aku ke rumah mereka, aoi pasti tidak ada. Mereka bilang aoi ada kerjaan di tempat lain, dan mereka sama sekali tidak memberitau ku dimana tempatnya bahkan baozi tidak bilang padaku!'' jawab chen. Kai mengangguk.

''wah.. ulang tahun kyungsoo sudah lewat.. eh tunggu.. hari ulang tahun nya beda sehari denganku..'' kata kai senang.

''hyung.. apa yang lain sudah tau?'' tanya kai.

''maksud mu suho hyung, kris hyung, chanyeol dan sehun?'' tanya chen. Kai mengangguk.

''seperti nya belum.. aku tidak pernah melihat mereka mencari data-data 6 bersaudara itu!'' jawab chen. Kai hanya ber'oh' ria.

.

.

''kai kenapa kau melamun eoh?'' tanya chanyeol.

Mereka saat ini sedang makan malam bersama diruang makan.

''hyung.. aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada kyungsoo..'' jawab kai pelan.

''ya sudah nyatakan saja!'' kata sehun.

''pabbo! Kalau aku tau cara yang romantis sejak kemarin, mungkin kyungsoo sudah menjadi namjachingu ku sekarang!'' protes kai.

''eh.. bukan nya kau selalu tau hal yang romantis kai?'' tanya suho.

''entahlah hyung.. seperti nya aku benar-benar lupa apa saja hal yang menurutku romantis..'' jawab kai.

''apa kau benar-benar menyukai kai? Kau bukan hanya sedang mempermainkan nya kan?'' tanya chen.

''ani hyung aku sangat menyukai eh ani mencintai kyungsoo.. rasa nya baru kali ini aku punya perasaan seperti ini!'' jawab kai.

Kai terkenal akan dirinya yang playboy, jelas chen bertanya. Chen tidak mau xiuminnya marah karena dongsaeng nya dipermainkan oleh kai.

''langsung saja bilang kau menyukai nya didepan kelas sambil membawa coklat dan bunga!'' kata chenyol.

Kai hanya diam, dia memikirkan pendapat chanyeol. Kai pun mengangguk.

''sekarang apalagi yang kau pikirkan?'' tanya kris.

''aku ingin memberi nya kue dan hadiah.. ulang tahun sehari lebih dulu daripada ku.. aku bingung ingin memberikan dia hadiah apa?'' kata kai.

''menurut ku kalung pemberian chen hyung bagus..'' kata sehun.

''aku juga sempat berpikiran seperti itu.. hyung beritau yeoja kecil itu kalau aku membutuhkan nya!'' kata kai pada chen.

''molla kai.. aku saja tidak tau nama nya, bagaimana bisa aku beritau dia? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan nya lagi sejak itu!'' kata chen.

Wajah kai kembali murung, kai menghela nafas lalu masuk ke kamar nya. Hyung nya dan sehun hanya bisa menatapi kepergian kai itu.

.

.

''oppa.. kenapa oppa terlihat bersedih?'' tanya seorang yeoja.

Entah sejak kapan yeoja itu duduk di sebelah kai, kai sekarang sedang berada di taman sambil menatap sepatu nya dengan tatapan kosong. Suara itu berhasil menyadarkan kai, kai menoleh. Yeoja itu memakai baju berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan warna hitam disetiap bawah, sekitar bahu dan ujung lengan nya. Memakai rok berwarna putih juga sampai mata kaki, memakai sepatu berwarna hitam. Rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna biru dengan jepitan bunga matahari. (seperti salah satu foto sakura dari tsubasa reservoir chronicle)

''aku sedang bingung mencari hadiah untuk seseorang!'' jawab kai.

Kai memperhatikan yeoja itu dari atas sampai bawah lalu menatap nya.

''kau seperti seseorang yang diceritakan hyung ku!'' kata kai. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum manis.

Yeoja itu melihat kebelakang kai, kai menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang namja setinggi nya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

''temui aku hari jum'at diatap sekolah mu, tanya chen oppa apa yang dia bawa!'' kata yeoja itu.

Kai hanya terdiam, yeoja itu bangkit dari duduk nya. ''beritau saja tapi hanya padamu oppa!'' kata yeoja itu lalu pergi.

Kai hanya terdiam membeku, ternyata dugaan nya benar. Yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang dikatakan oleh hyung nya.

Kai langsung mengendarai mobil nya menuju rumah nya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

''CHEN HYUNG!'' teriak kai setelah membuka pintu dengan kencang.

''aish kai kau tidak perlu membanting pintu dan berteriak dengan kencang! Kami sejak tadi sedang menonton tv !'' protes sehun.

''kau ini kenapa sih kai?'' tanya chanyeol.

''chen hyung.. tadi akuh.. bertemuh.. yeoja ituh.. yeoja yang kau ceritakan..'' kata kai dengan nafas terengah-engah.

''jinja?'' tanya saudara nya. Kai mengangguk.

''seperti apa dia?'' tanya chanyeol.

''dia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan warna hitam di bawah nya, bahu nya, dan ujung lengan nya. Dia juga pakai rok sampai kaki berwarna putih polos, dan memakai sepatu hitam. Rambut nya panjang berwarna biru sepunggung dengan jepitan bunga matahari!'' jawab kai.

''beda dengan yang diceritakan chen hyung!'' kata sehun.

''yak pabbo! Dia kan pasti ganti baju masa iya dia pakai baju yang ia kenakan saat bertemu dengan chen hyung terus.. dia itu manis seperti yang dia katakan oleh chen hyung.. dan dia menyuruhku untuk bertemu nya lusa di atap sekolah, dan aku harus bawa apa yang di bawa chen hyung waktu itu!'' kata kai.

''jinja? Tapi dia menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan nya.. aku tidak mau kalung ini menghilang kai.. baozi sudah menyukai kalung ini!'' kata chen bingung.

''dia bilang katakan saja padaku hyung!'' kata kai. Chen mengangguk.

.

.

Sekarang chen dan kai sudah berada di dalam kamar chen.

''jadi begini.. kau harus membawa sesuatu yang lebih terang dari bintang, lebih terang dari lampu, lebih terang dari matahari, dan itu harus bisa membuat mu merasa nyaman, hangat, aman, dan bahagia tapi kau harus menemukan nya sendiri!'' kata chen dengan suara pelan tapi kai masih bisa mendengar nya.

''oh iya dia juga butuh bulu dari sepasang burung merpati, ambil 1 dari 1 burung!'' lanjut chen.

Kai mengangguk lalu terdiam. Dia bingung dengan permintaan yang pertama, dia harus mencari kemana chen saja sudah mencari nya waktu itu tapi tidak ketemu dan chen sama sekali tidak mau memberitaukan nya.

Kai keluar dari kamar chen dengan wajah yang benar-benar bingung, lalu masuk ke kamar nya.

**Kai pov**

Aku masuk kekamar sambil berpikir keras. Aku benar-benar tidak tau tentang permintaan nya yang pertama.

_Ah sudah lah aku akan mencari bulu burung merpati nya dulu saja.. siapa tau kan bisa saja tiba-tiba aku tau tentang permintaan nya yang pertama_

Aku menyegarkan tubuh ku dengan mandi lalu aku pun tidur.

.

.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah aku mencari merpati dan mendapatkan sepasang merpati di taman. Untung saja sedang lumayan sepi, aku langsung saja berjuang mendapatkan bulu merpatinya.

Setelah dapat aku pulang kerumah, suho hyung langsung mengobati tangan ku karena sepasang merpati tadi. Setelah selesai aku masuk ke dalam kamar.

_Argh.. aku belum tau dan mendapatkan permintaan nya yang pertama!_

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku karena frustasi, setelah mandi aku langsung memandangi langit dari jendela ku.

_Apa ya sesuatu yang diminta yeoja itu?_

_Sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman, hangat,aman, dan bahagia.. bagiku itu semua aku dapatkan ketika aku sedang bersama kyungsoo.._

_Apa maksud nya aku harus membawa orang yang ku cintai?_

_Tunggu dulu kyungsoo bukan benda.. eh.. seingatkuu chen hyung tidak bilang itu benda.._

_Lalu apa dong? Hanya kyungsoo dan saudaraku saja yang bisa membuatku seperti itu.._

Aku semakin bingung memikirkan nya. Aku pun menyerah dan berniat untuk tidur saja.

**End kai pov**

.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu atap setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Yeoja kecil yang dia kenal sedang duduk dibangku panjang dengan senyuman saat melihat kai.

''annyeong oppa~'' sapa yeoja itu.

''annyeong~ aku sudah membawa bulu merpati nya!'' kata kai sambil memberikan 2 bulu putih.

Kai memberitau jawaban nya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

''kau benar.. ini kalung nya..'' kata yeoja itu.

Kai mengambil kotak itu, lalu membuka nya. Kalung yang sama seperti punya chen, tapi entah kenapa kai merasa kalung itu berbeda.

Kai dan yeoja itu berbincang-bincang selama 1 jam lalu pulang kerumah nya.

.

.

''wah kai.. kau cepat sekali tidak seperti chen hyung!'' kata sehun saat melihat kai pulang.

''iya dong.. aku kan jago dalam masalah percintaan!'' kata kai membangga kan dirinya.

Saudara nya hanya menggeleng, mereka kesal karena ucapan kai yang terlalu membanggakan dirinya.

.

.

Seorang namja bermata bulat baru saja selesai mandi, dia segera memakai piyama nya. Saat baru memakai celananya, handphone nya bergetar.

_Kyungsoo-ya datanglah ke halaman belakang panti asuhan yang sering kau datangi.. sekarang.. jebal.. aku ingin memberi mu kejutan.. jebal.._

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi nya, dia bingung siapa yang mengirim nya pesan ini? apakah saudara nya? Tapi bukan nya mereka sudah lelah semua? Pasti mereka sudah tidur sekarang. Tapi siapa lagi yang tau akan hal itu?

**Tok Tok Tok**

Seorang yeoja kecil membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum.

''gege.. apa ada yang sedang menunggu gege?'' tanya aoi.

''molla.. tapi aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari orang yang tidak aku ketahui.. dia meminta ku untuk datang ke halaman belakang panti asuhan yang sering kita datangi!'' jawab kyungsoo.

''pergi lah ge.. tidak baik membuat orang kecewa.. aku punya firasat kalau kau tidak datang kau akan menyesal! Lagipula ini malam minggu cocok untuk berkencan!'' kata aoi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, sebenar nya dia sudah malas keluar rumah karena terlalu lelah.

''arraseo.. aku akan ganti baju dulu!'' kata kyungsoo.

''ganti baju yang bagus ne!'' kata aoi.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya lagi, lalu menghela nafas.

''arraseo..'' kata kyungsoo. Aoi tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamar kyungsoo.

.

.

10 menit kemudian kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan panti asuhan itu. baru saja dia menutup pagarnya, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang lebih besar dari milik nya menutupi mata nya.

''eh.. nuguya?'' tanya kyungsoo.

Tanpa menjawab orang tersebut menuntun kyungsoo berjalan. Tiba-tiba orang itu berhenti, otomatis kyungsoo pun berhenti. Namja itu melepaskan tangan nya, perlahan kyungsoo membuka mata nya mengerjapkan nya beberapa kali. Setelah berhasil melihat dengan jelas kembali, wajah nyaa berubah dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Sebuah meja di tengah-tengah lilin yang membuat bentuk love. Lalu dibelakang meja tersebut, ada beberapa anak panti sedang memegang sebuah balon. Mereka berdiri berdampingan seakan sengaja karena disetiap balon nya ada satu huruf. Kyungsoo membaca nya, mata nya berkaca-kaca.

''saranghae kyungsoo..'' kata seseorang dibelakang kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun sontak menoleh ke belakang, air mata nya jatuh membasahi pipi nya. Namja yang kyungsoo sukai ah ani cintai berkulit tan sedang berdiri dibelakang nya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

''kai.. ini..'' kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapan nya dia terlalu terharu.

Kai mengangguk, lalu memegang salah satu tangan kyungsoo erat. Tangan satu nya lagi mengusap air mata kyungsoo, lalu dia menarik kyungsoo ke meja tersebut. Kai mempersilahkan kyungsoo duduk, seperti seorang pangeran mempersilahkan tuan putri duduk. Seorang ahjumma pun datang membawa makanan, dia menaruh nya di sisi kyungsoo dan kai lalu menuangkan minuman.

Setelah ahjumma dan anak-anak itu pergi, kyungsoo dan kai menikmati makan malam mereka yang romantis. Langit seakan-akan mendukung mereka, langit gelap yang dihiasi bintang-bintang. Sinar bintang dan bulan menyinari malam, tanpa ada sedikit pun awan membuat siapa saja dapat melihat bintang dan bulan.

Setelah selesai makan malam, kai memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo lalu menarik nya pelan agar berdiri. Anak-anak panti keluar dari rumah nya lagi, sambil membawa balon yang tadi mereka pegang. Beberapa yang sudah besar menyingkirkan meja dan kursi nya. Kini kyungsoo dan kai berdiri ditengah lilin yang membuat bentuk love.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lagu. Kai mulai bernyanyi dihadapan kyungsoo.

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Kai menatap kyungsoo dalam-dalam

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me.

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me.

Yah, suara kai memang tidak sebagus suara kyungsoo tapi kai sekarang benar-benar sudah mendapatkan kyungsoo.

''saranghae Do Kyungsoo.. would you be my boyfriend?'' tanya kai.

''Nado saranghae Kim Jongin.. i will..'' jawab kyungsoo.

Kai pun mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan lembut, semua anak-anak kecil melepaskan balon ke angkasa.

Langit yang gelap ditemani bulan dan bintang yang bercahaya dan balon-balong yang berterbangan menemani malam panjang milik kai dan kyungsoo. Setelah ciuman kai pun memasangkan kalung yang di dapat itu ke leher kyungsoo lalu sebaliknya. Mereka berciuman kembali.

Rencana malam ini berhasil kai lakukan, kai bersyukur bisa bertemu yeoja itu. Ya, yeoja itu juga yang telah membantu nya membuat rencana seperti dia membantu chen. Tapi kai lebih memilih untuk bicara sendiri meminta bantuan dari anak-anak panti asuhan itu, dan ahjuma pemiliknya. Kai juga yang menyiapkan segala nya, balon dan lilin tapi urusan makanan dia meminta tolong ahjumma itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mianhae kalau tidak romantis *bungkuk 90****o**

**Balasan review**

**Guest : KrisTao ada kok *wink* gomawo dah review~ review terus ne~**

**HappyHeichou : hehehe mian untuk chap sebelumnya *bungkuk 90****o***** ini udah terasa belum feel nya? Tdk bisa janji alur tdk cepat ^^ gomawo dah review~ review terus ya~**

**AprilianyArdeta : penasaran? Coba tebak siapa? *wink* gomawo dah review~ review trus ya~**

** : benarkah romantis chenmin nya? Mian alur nya kecepetan hehe.. gomawo dah review~ review terus ya~**

**Ahn sunyoung : akan di usahakan ya ^^ gomawo dah review~ review terus ya~**

**BangMinki : benarkah chanbaek nya manis? ^^ gomawo dah review~ review terus ya ^^**

**Aiko Michishige : gomawo udah review dari awal ff ini terbuat ^^ tapi kenapa tidak pernah review lagi? Jebal review ne~**

**Last, review please ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : A Man in Love

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Magic

Main Cast : All official couple

Support cast : OC

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milk tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Summary : 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

Author's note : kata-kata yang bergaris miring maksudnya perkataan batin. Pakaian dan Nama OC sama seperti nama tokoh anime ^^

Mianhae karena kebutuhan jadi author menambahkan beberapa artis SME ke cerita ini ^^

.

.

A Man in Love

.

.

Seorang namja cantik sedang melihat pohon sakura yang ada dihalaman sekolahnya dari balik jendela. Ya, pohon sakura yang hanya ada satu di halaman SM senior high school itu sedang bermekaran. Sangat indah dan cantik. Walaupun pohon itu hanya satu tapi karena besar dan ada di halaman dekat gedung sekolah, jadi semua murid dari kelas berapapun bisa melihatnya.

Namja cantik itu sejak datang ke kelas sudah duduk dibangku -yang bukan miliknya- di dekat jendela dan melihat bunga sakura yang indah itu sambil melamun. Seperti nya namja cantik ini tidak menyadari ada yang memanggilnya sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

''Yak Xi Lu Han! Aku sejak tadi memanggilmu!'' panggil seorang namja berpipi chubby dihadapannya.

Namja cantik yang dipanggil luhan pun menengok kedepan dan mendapati namja berpipi chubby itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dan juga mengembungkan pipinya. Imut.

''hehe.. mianhae xiumin hyung~'' kata luhan.

''shireo! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan luhan!'' kata xiumin.

''apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkan ku hyung?'' tanya luhan.

''beritau aku siapa yang dari kemarin memberikan mu bubble tea rasa taro yang sangat kau sukai itu setiap pagi!'' tanya xiumin.

''molayo hyung.. aku benar-benar tidak tau!'' kata luhan.

''kalau kau tidak tau kenapa kau meminumnya?'' tanya xiumin.

''aku kan sangat suka hyung~ tentu saja aku meminum nya!'' jawab luhan.

''tapi kan bagaimana kalau ada obat sakit perut didalamnya? Atau racun mungkin? Kau kan tidak tau itu dari siapa!'' kata xiumin khawatir.

''gwenchana hyung.. bukti nya aku baik-baik saja kan? Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan ku hyung!'' kata luhan.

''hah.. arraseo.. kajja kembali ketempat duduk kita seblum si poker face itu datang lalu mengamuk!'' kata xiumin. Luhan mengangguk.

_Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran siapa yang memberikan ku bubble tea dan secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang selalu sama itu?_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Suara pintu bergeser membuat luhan menoleh ke kanan nya tepatnya kearah pintu. Kris dan suho ternyata yang datang.

''asih.. anak itu.. kalau dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi kenapa pulang lagi? Padahalkan dia bisa langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap lalu pergi dan tidak pulang lagi hanya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap!'' gerutu suho sambil berjalan ke kursinya. Kris sang the ice prince hanya diam dengan poker face nya.

Luhan terdiam, memikirkan setiap kata yang dia dengar dari suho itu. dia sempat berpikir salah satu adik suho lah yang memberikan bubble tea itu. tapi dia langsung menepis pemikiran itu karena mana mungkin adiknya ada yang suka pada luhan? Yah walaupun EXO perhatian padanya dan saudaranya semenjak chen jadian dengan xiumin hyung nya. #ya ampun luhan-ge semua pasti terpesona dengan kecatikan dirimu apalagi saya haha *ditendangreaders* *dibuanganginsehun*#

''lulu.. kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?'' tanya xiumin.

''ani.. gwenchana hyung!'' jawab luhan. Xiumin mengangguk, bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi luhan dan xiumin bersiap-siap pulang. Chen dan sehun datang ke kelas 12-A itu

_Chen sih pasti menjemput xiumin hyung tapi kenapa dia kesini juga?_

Sehun menghampiri luhan. Luhan hanya diam ditempat. Semua murud yang belum keluar kelas memperhatikan sehun dan luhan.

''hyung.. ayo pulang bersama.. aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumahmu..'' kata sehun.

''tapi Tao..

''dia pulang denganku!'' kata kris tiba-tiba.

''lay pulang denganku! chanyeol tadi mengajak baekhyun pulang bersama, kai pasti sudah dijalan dengan kyungsoo!'' kata suho.

''dan baozi pulang denganku!'' kata chen.

''akh dan satu lagi.. cafe ditutup hari ini, katanya aoi ada job diluar dan juga dia mau kita istirahat karena kemarin kita sudah melayani pengunjung yang entah kenapa bisa banyak sekali itu!'' kata xiumin.

''arraseo!'' kata luhan.

''kalau begitu ayo kita kencan baozi~'' ajak chen. Xiumin mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah merona.

''akh kalau begitu.. aku akan mengajak lay pergi maaf kalau aku akan mengantar dia pulang telat hari ini!'' kata suho sopan.

''aku juga!'' kata kris singkat dan dingin.

''gwenchana.. kyungsoo juga bilang akan kencan, dan baekhyun barusan bilang chanyeol mengajaknya pergi!'' kata xiumin.

Kris dan suho melenggang pergi. Luhan mengangguk lalu kembali menutup tasnya. Chen dan xiumin beranjak pergi. Sehun menunggu luhan sambil memainkan handphone nya. Murid kelas 12-A sudah banyak yang beranjak keluar kelas.

''ayo sehun-ah!'' kata luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun dan luhan pergi ke parkiran. Lalu pergi keluar sekolah dengan mobilnya.

''hyung mau beli bubble tea dulu?'' tanya sehun.

''boleh saja!'' jawab luhan.

Mereka pun mampir ke toko bubble tea. Membeli 2 gelas bubble tea. Rasa taro dan coklat. Lalu kembali memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Luhan dan sehun masih berada ditaman.

''sehun-ah ayo pulang~ sudah malam, aku belum mengerjakan tugasku!'' pinta luhan.

''arraseo!'' kata sehun singkat.

Luhan bingung kenapa sehun berubah jadi dingin lagi? Padahal sejak tadi mereka saling berbincang dan bercanda bersama. Luhan hanya diam di mobil, begitu juga sehun.

.

.

Sehun dan luhan berhenti didepan EXO cafe.

''sehun-ah gomawo untuk hari ini dan juga gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang!'' kata luhan dengan senyum nya yang sangat manis.

Semburat merah terlihat di wajah sehun. ''nde hyung!'' kata sehun.

Saat luhan ingin membuka pintu, sehun memegang tangan nya.

''aku hampir lupa hyung.. datanglah ke rumahku tanggal 12 april.. tanya saja xiumin hyung alamat rumah kami!'' kata sehun.

''arraseo aku akan datang sehun-ah~'' kata luhan lalu tersenyum (lagi).

Luhan memasuki rumah atau cafe itu, berjalan kearah dapur. Disana sudah ada baekhyun, tao, lay,kyungsoo,dan xiumin yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Tiba-tiba aoi datang dari belakang tubuh luhan.

''ah luhan-ge sudah pulang.. cepat mandi dan ganti baju ge..'' kata aoi.

''kerjakan tugas bersama nde lu~'' ajak xiumin.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, luhan pergi kedapur sambil membawa buku tugasnya.

''hyung.. apa kau sudah pulang dari tadi?'' tanya luhan.

''aniya.. aku juga baru pulang dengan yang lain jam 8 pas!'' jawab xiumin.

''tadi aku duluan yang pulang! Karena sudah malam jadi aku minta kris sunbae untuk segera mengantarku pulang!'' kata tao.

''lalu aku yang datang.. aku kaget saat kris berada di meja pelanggan sedang berbincang dengan tao!'' kata baekhyun.

''itu karena aku takut.. jadi aku minta kris sunbae untuk menemani ku sampai ada yang datang!'' kata tao.

''mianhae tao-ah..'' kata hyungdeulnya serempak. Tao mengangguk mengerti.

Aoi tiba-tiba datang membawa 2 kantung, lalu segera mengambil piring dan menaruh baozi yang dia beli. Setelah itu menaruh bubble tea disebelah oppa nya satu persatu.

''gomawo aoi~'' kata luhan. Aoi hanya tersenyum, lalu menyeruput bubble tea miliknya.

''hyung, apa kau tau alamat rumah sehun?'' tanya luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk, lalu memberikan secarik kertas dari dalam saku nya.

''tadi jongdae memberiku ini.. katanya untukmu!'' kata xiumin.

''memangnya kau belum pernah kesana hyung?'' tanya luhan. Xiumin tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

''wae?'' tanya baekhyun. ''aku kan sibuk. Pulang sekolah bekerja di cafe lalu mengerjakan tugas!'' jawab xiumin.

''apa kau merasa terbebani sekarang ge?'' tanya aoi. ''aniya! Aku kan hanya menjawab! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bilang aku terbebani aoi~'' jawab xiumin. Aoi terkekeh, dia sebenarnya hanya mengoda gege tertuanya.

''akh apa kau di undang sehun besok minggu?'' tanya xiumin. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya karena dia bingung. Lucu. Itulah yang ada dibenak xiumin.

''kau benar-benar tidak diundang sehun kerumahnya?'' tanya xiumin lagi.

''aku diundang tanggal 12 kerumah nya!'' jawab luhan denga nada bingung.

''yak! Itu nama nya kau diundang besok minggu!'' kata xiumin kesal.

''memangnya hari minggu itu tanggal 12 ya?'' tanya luhan. ''aigo~ hyungku yang satu ini!'' kata baekhyun. Luhan hanya menampilkan gigi putihnya.

''bukankah tanggal 12 april hari ulangtahun sehun oppa?'' tanya aoi.

''nde~'' jawab xiumin. ''kau akan memberi dia hadiah apa hyung?'' tanya tao.

''heh? Itu hari ulangtahun sehun?'' kata luhan kaget. Semua mengangguk.

''aigo~ kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku? Aku harus beli apa untuknya?'' tanya luhan.

''ku pikir kau sudah tau hyung!'' kata lay. ''beli apa saja kalau dari hyung pasti diterima kok!'' ledek baekhyun.

''yak baekhyun apa maksudmu?!'' kata luhan kesal. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis. ''baekhyun jangan seperti itu lagi!'' kata xiumin. Baekhyun mengangguk.

''oh iya aku lupa.. uangku kan sudah semakin sedikit..'' gumam luhan pelan.

''pakai uangku saja dulu ge..'' tawar aoi.

Luhan menoleh ke arah aoi, tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

''kalau tidak kau tidak bisa memberikan dia hadiah!'' kata kyungsoo.

''tidak apa-apa pakailah uang kami dulu! Kami masih ada kok untuk beli sesuatu!'' kata xiumin. Adik-adiknya mengangguk.

''tidak perlu! Ini aku berikan.. anggap saja hasil kerja keras gege kemarin!'' kata aoi sambil memberikan sebuah amplop.

''dan juga untuk yang lain..'' kata aoi mengeluarkan amplop lain. ''kalau punya ku sudah ku simpan.. hehe..'' kata aoi. Semua tersenyum seraya mengambil amplop milik mereka.

.

.

''hah.. aku harus beli apa ya? Hmm..'' gumam luhan.

Luhan melirik sebuah toko topi yang baru saja dilewatinya, lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

''lebih baik ku belikan saja dia topi..'' gumam luhan lagi.

Luhan menuju tempat topi baseball, mengambil satu yang menurutnya bagus lalu ke kasir membayarnya.

''semoga sehun menyukai nya.. aku akan membungkus nya nanti malam sebagus mungkin!'' kata luhan sambil tersenyum.

Luhan pun kembali ke cafe karena waktu istirahat nya sudah selesai, dan dia harus kembali membantu saudara nya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu tanggal 12 April jam 7 malam luhan pergi kerumah sehun bersama Tao dan Lay karena baekhyun,xiumin, dan kyungsoo akan dijemput oleh chanyeol,chen,dan kai. Bisa saja sih mereka bertiga juga minta dijemput tapi tao dan lay belum beli hadiah jadi mereka mampir dulu ke toko yang mereka temui dijalan.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu rumah sehun dibuka oleh seorang maid, maid itu melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

''siapa ahjuma? Oh kalian.. biarkan mereka masuk!'' kata suho yang menghampiri pintu.

Ahjuma itu membuka kan pintunya lebar-lebar, suho langsung memegang tangan kanan lay dan menariknya masuk dengan lembut. Kris datang lalu memegang tangan tao, luhan jalan terlebih dahulu.

Krek

Pintu salah satu kamar atas terbuka lalu keluarlah sehun dengan kemeja putih dan tuxedo hitam yang membuat dia terlihat tampan. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung menundukkan kepala nya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Sehun segera menghampiri luhan. Ketiga pasangan yang lain baru saja datang.

''hyung.. akhirnya kau datang juga.. mian aku tidak menjemputmu!'' kata sehun.

''gwenchana sehun-ah.. kau terlihat tampan sehun-ah!'' kata luhan berusaha menutupi kegugupan nya.

Semburat merah terlihat dipipi sehun lalu sehun tersenyum. ''kau juga tampan hyung tapi lebih baik dibilang cute!'' kata sehun. Luhan memukul lengan sehun pelan.

''apa kalian tidak mengundang siapapun lagi?'' tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba. Semua menggeleng.

''kami tidak pernah mengundang siapapun baekki.. tapi biasa nya eomma dan appa akan mengundang kerabat-kerabat nya datang!'' kata chanyeol.

''tapi hari ini eomma dan appa tidak bisa hadir karena mereka sangat sibuk.. dan kami tidak mau maknae kami ini sedih jadi kami mengundang kalian!'' kata suho.

''hanya hari ulangtahun ku saja yang dirayakan bersama teman yang lain!'' lanjut suho.

''ayo kita makan malam!'' ajak chanyeol.

Mereka ke meja makan bersama. Banyak sekali makanan yang sudah tersedia. Baekhyun berteriak girang sekali, yang lain hanya tertawa apalagi chanyeol.

''makan yang banyak ya baekki ku sayang~'' kata chanyeol sambil melihat baekhyun yang sedang makan disebelahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut lalu tersenyum manis. Chanyeol langsung mencubit pipi kanan nya gemas. Semua asyik berbincang-bincang sambil makan.

Selesai makan semua kembali asyik berbincang tidak lupa mereka mengucapkan selamat pada sehun dan memberi hadiah yang mereka bawa.

''hyung.. mau kah kau ikut aku ?'' tanya sehun.

''kemana?'' tanya luhan.

''ayolah hyung~ nanti juga kau tau.. jebal~'' rengek sehun.

''arraseo..arraseo..'' kata luhan.

''tidak biasa nya sehun manja seperti itu..'' kata kai.

''terakhir aku mendengar dia manja saat masih di elementary school!'' kata chanyeol.

''setelah lulus dia ikut-ikutan kris hyung menjadi orang yang dingin!'' kata suho ikut-ikutan.

Kris hanya diam dengan poker face nya. Luhan dan sehun sudah pergi sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran ini ada 2 orang namja yang baru saja datang.

''sehun-ah kenapa kita ke sekolahan?'' tanya luhan.

Sehun memegang kedua tangan luhan, membuat luhan menghadap kearah nya. Pandang mereka bertemu, mereka terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain dalam-dalam.

''hyung.. a..aku.. saranghae Xi Lu Han.. aku mencintai mu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu.. yah walaupun pertemuan pertama kita tidak bisa dibilang romantis.. sejak aku bertemu denganmu aku selalu saja memerhatikan mu walaupun dari jarak jauh.. aku bahkan meminta tolong hyungku untuk mengawasi dan menjaga mu jika kau didalam kelas.. bagi ku kau itu sangat manis seperti bubble tea kesukaanku.. mata mu indah seperti rusa bahkan lebih indah, bibir mu terlihat kenyal seperti bubble dan aku yakin manis melebihi bubble tea, wajahmu sangat cute dimata ku, kau terlalu indah dimataku.. aku sangat senang karena kesukaan kita sama yaitu bubble tea.. sebenarnya aku yang menaruh bubble tea dan secarik kertas dimeja mu akhir-akhir ini.. aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ku padamu.. tapi aku sangat takut kalau kau diambil orang lain maka dari itu hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk bilang padamu.. saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae Xi Lu Han..'' kata sehun.

Luhan diam membeku, sehun menutup mata nya takut.

''na.. nado.. saranghae Oh Sehun..'' kata luhan.

Sehun membelalakan matanya, menatap luhan dalam-dalam. Luhan tersenyum, membuat sehun ikut tersenyum. Sehun segera menarik luhan kedalam pelukkan nya.

Setelah cukup lama sehun melepaskan luhan, lalu menangkup wajah luhan dan mempertemukan kening mereka.

CHU~

Sehun mencium luhan sambil menutup matanya, luhan tidak memberontak bahkan menutup matanya juga. Bibir mereka hanya bertemu, tidak lebih. Mereka berciuman dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran indah. Angin bertiup pelan membuat beberapa sakura berterbangan.

_bagi ku kau itu sangat manis seperti bubble tea kesukaanku.. mata mu indah seperti rusa bahkan lebih indah, bibir mu terlihat kenyal seperti bubble dan aku yakin manis melebihi bubble tea, wajahmu sangat cute dimata ku, kau terlalu indah dimataku._

_-Oh Sehun to LuHan-_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Apa ini?**

**Mianhae HunHan nya tidak romantis atau tidak manis sama sekali *pundung**

**Saya benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.. buntu banget :'(**

**Oh iya #Happy21stSehunDay readers~**

**Gomawo yang sudah mau baca ff gaje ini *bow**

**Last,**

**Review please ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Matahari mulai terlihat, membuat semua makhluk hidup yang sedang tertidur bangun karena cahaya terangnya. Xiumin dan adik-adiknya segera bangun, bahkan kyungsoo dan Lay sudah berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Mereka segera mandi lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

''saengil chukae hamnida Xi Lu Han~'' kata xiumin.

''saengil chukae hamnida Xi Lu Han gege/hyung~'' kata adik-adik luhan.

''gomawo semua nya~'' kata luhan.

''ayo kita segera sarapan atau kalian akan terlambat!'' kata aoi. Gege nya hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sarapan mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama kecuali aoi.

.

.

.

**Luhan pov**

Hari ini tanggal 20 april, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Ya, walaupun mulai tahun ini aku tidak merayakan nya bersama orang tua ku tapi karena kehadiran xiumin hyung dan adik-adik ku, aku jadi tidak merasa sedih ataupun kesepian. Apalagi sekarang aku punya namjachingu yang tampan,baik,dan perhatian padaku serta hyung nya yang baik dan perhatian juga padaku.

Aku membuka pintu kelas ku saat aku dan xiumin hyung sudah sampai depan kelas. Aku dan xiumin hyung langsung duduk dibangku kami. Tiba-tiba sehun dan saudara nya datang kekelas ku.

''saengil chukae chagiya~'' kata sehun.

Sehun memeluk ku dari samping. Saudara-saudara nya menghampirku juga.

''saengil chukae hamnida luhan hyung~'' ucap mereka berlima serempak.

''gomawo semua nya~'' kata ku.

Ku lihat chen mulai berbincang dengan xiumin hyung. Suho dan kris sudah kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, chanyeol dan kai sudah kembali ke kelas mereka.

''hannie~ sepulang sekolah kita kencan ya.. aku ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunmu berdua saja!'' kata sehun.

Aku tersenyum. ''tapi aku kan harus bekerja hunnie~'' kata ku. sehun mempoutkan bibir nya, membuatku gemas.

''aish kau ini lu.. apa kau tidak dengar perkataan aoi tadi? Café hari ini ditutup karena kami dan juga dia belum membelikan mu hadiah.. kau taukan kemarin café sedang penuh-penuh nya!'' kata xiumin.

''ah aku lupa hyung bukan nya tidak dengar.. arraseo hunnie kita akan pergi pulang sekolah!'' kata ku.

''yeay~ gomawo hyung~'' kata sehun kepada xiumin hyung.

''kalau gitu, kita pergi bersama mencari kado untuk luhan hyung ya baozi!'' kata chen.

''nde.. arraseo jongdae-ah~'' kata xiumin hyung.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Sehun dan chen kembali ke kelas. Jonghyun mendekati luhan dan xiumin.

''wah lu kau hebat.. kau tau kan sehun itu the second ice prince di sekolah ini? Tapi dia bisa menjadi lembut dan manja saat kau ada disamping nya.. walaupun kau dan dia sudah berpacaran, tapi ku pikir sifat dingin nya tidak akan menghilang begitu saja!'' kata jonghyun.

Aku hanya tersenyum karena dia juga bingung kenapa bisa seperti itu. Suara deheman kris dan suho membuat jonghyun bergedik ngeri langsung duduk dibangku nya. Aku hanya tersenyum menatap suho dan kris, lalu dibalas senyum oleh mereka berdua.

**End luhan pov**

.

.

.

''hannie~ apa kau sudah siap untuk pergi?'' Tanya sehun saat sudah di kelas 12-A.

''nde aku sudah siap hunnie~'' balas luhan.

''kajja kita jalan-jalan!'' kata sehun.

Chen terkekeh melihat sehun yang mengandeng luhan keluar kelas. Chen pun mengandeng xiumin ke tempat parkiran.

.

''akh.. bubble tea emang selalu manis ya..'' kata luhan.

Sehun langsung mengajak luhan ke taman setelah membeli bubble tea untuk mereka.

''bagiku kau lebih manis dari bubble tea!'' kata sehun lalu tersenyum.

Kata-kata sehun berhasil membuat wajah luhan merona manis, luhan memukul lengan sehun pelan. Sehun meringis kesakitan –padahal tidak sakit #plak- lalu mengecup pipi luhan sekilas. Wajah luhan benar-benar merah seperti udang rebus, sehun tertawa melihat kekasih cantiknya itu #ups.

Other side

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, baekhyun segera bergegas merapikan buku. Saat baekhyun melihat bangku chanyeol, ternyata dia tidak ada.

_Kemana yeolli? Tadi dia sendiri kan yang mengajak pulang bersama.. lagipula setiap hari kami kan selalu pulang bersama.. kalau tidak ada dia, lalu aku mencari hadiah untuk luhan hyung dengan siapa?_

''ah minho, apa kamu melihat chanyeol?'' Tanya baekhyun.

''chanyeol? Dia tadi dipanggil nana sonsaengnim!'' jawab minho.

''kok aku tidak lihat ya?'' kata baekhyun bingung.

''mungkin karena kau sedang sibuk merapihkan buku.. sudah ya aku duluan, annyeong~'' kata minho.

''ah nde.. annyeong~'' kata baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba handphone baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun segera membuka pesan yang masuk dari chanyeol.

_Baekki~ maaf bisakah kau menunggu ku di parkiran? Aku dipanggil oleh nana sonsaengnim dulu katanya ada yang perlu dia bicarakan_

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu memasukkan handphone nya ke dalam saku celananya. Baekhyun segera mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Karena iseng dan tidak mau bosen menunggu lama baekhyun memutuskan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Baru saja sampai baekhyun melihat nana sonsaengnim dengan chanyeol di halaman belakang. Baekhyun segera mendekati secara perlahan agar tidak ketahuan lalu bersembunyi di balik tembok. Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka berdua.

''ada apa sonsaengnim memanggil ku kesini?'' Tanya chanyeol dingin.

Chanyeol khawatir dengan baekhyun yang pasti –menurutnya- sudah menunggu di parkiran. Seorang diri.

''chanyeol.. aku tau mungkin kau heran dengan jalan pikirku ini..'' nana mengantungkan kalimatnya. Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan ucapan gurunya itu.

''aku.. aku menyukai mu park chanyeol.. saranghae..'' ucap nana sonsaengnim final.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun membeku mendengar ucapan itu. Wajah baekhyun memerah, mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya bergetar, tanpa baekhyun perintah air mata nya turun membasahi pipi yang memerah itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari air matanya turun segera mengusap nya kasar, lalu berlari pulang sambil terus menangis.

''apa yang sonsaengnim pikirkan sebenarnya? Maaf saja tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain dan dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil, Byun Baekhyun! Kau membuang waktu ku saja!'' kata chanyeol tegas dan dingin.

Nana sonsaengnim menangis tapi chanyeol malah meninggalkan nya. Chanyeol hanya memikirkan baekhyun, bukan siapapun sekarang. Chanyeol berlari ke parkiran. Tapi dia tidak menemukan baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung mencari ke kelas tapi tidak menemukan nya juga. Chanyeol pun mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi tetap tidak menemukan baekhyun. Chanyeol pun segera melesat ke rumah baekhyun –café exo- untuk memastikan baekhyun sudah pulang.

.

.

''YAK! Apa sebenarnya yang sudah kau lakukan eoh?!'' Tanya xiumin dingin.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah ada di depan pintu café, dan ada xiumin menghalangi pintu masuknya.

''apa baekhyun ada disini hyung?'' Tanya chanyeol.

''tentu saja bodoh! Dan sekali lagi aku Tanya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan eoh?!'' kata xiumin dingin.

''memang nya ada apa hyung? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!''kata chanyeol.

''kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun kenapa adik ku baekhyun menangis?'' Tanya xiumin sinis.

''MWO?! Baekki menangis? Dimana dia sekarang hyung? Aku ingin melihat nya!'' chanyeol berusaha masuk tapi dihalangi oleh xiumin.

''ANIYA!'' teriak xiumin. Lay pun keluar dari dalam.

''aish berisik sekali kalian ini.. chanyeol-ssi pulanglah, baekhyun sedang tidak mau bertemu dengan mu!'' kata lay lembut.

Chanyeol pun menyerah dan kembali ke rumah nya.

Sesampai nya dirumah chanyeol langsung memasuki kamar dengan wajah pucat. Hyung nya dan kai sampai-sampai kesal karena chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka ucapkan.

.

.

Malam harinya

''hannie ayo kembali ke sekolah..'' ajak sehun.

''eh.. kenapa kita kembali ke sekolah hunnie?'' Tanya luhan.

''aku punya kejutan untuk mu!'' jawab sehun.

Luhan pun pasrah ditarik sehun masuk ke mobilnya. Selama perjalanan luhan terus menanyakan maksud sehun, yang ditanya hanya terkekeh saja.

.

''ini.. sejak kapan seperti ini? Hunnie~ beritau aku sejak kapan seperti ini?'' Tanya luhan.

Luhan dan sehun kini sudah ada didepan pohon sakura disekolah mereka. Tapi ada yang membuat luhan bingung. Tepat dibawah pohon sakura itu, ada sebuah meja dan 2 kursi yang berhadapan, di atas meja sudha tersedia makanan dan minuman. Dan entah kenapa pohon sakura ini masih lebat dan daun nya belum menjadi hijau padahal seharus nya sudah mulai berkurang karena terus tertiup angin sejuk.

''apa kau suka hannie? Jika tidak kita bisa ke tempat lain..'' Tanya sehun.

''aku suka hunnie~ sangat suka~'' jawab luhan dengan nada manja nya. Sehun tersenyum, mempersilahkan luhan untuk duduk.

''hunnie~ kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku..'' kata luhan.

''hyung ku yang menyiapkan ini semua hannie..'' jawab sehun lalu tersenyum.

''ini romantis hunnie.. tapi aku juga takut karena sekolah gelap..'' kata luhan.

''tenanglah hannie.. aku akan selalu menjaga mu..'' kata sehun.

Setelah selesai makan malam nya, sehun menggenggam tangan luhan lalu menariknya untuk berdiri dengan lembut.

''hannie.. tunggu dulu disini ya.. jangan kemana-mana, aku akan kembali..'' kata luhan.

Belum sempat luhan bertanya, sehun sudah melenggang pergi. Entah kemana sehun pergi, meninggalkan luhan seorang diri.

Luhan yang bosen hanya duduk termenung menunggu kedatangan sehun. Sudah 10 menit sehun menghilang –ani maksud nya meninggalkan dia sendirian. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang mata menutupi mata luhan, luhan memegang kedua tangan itu. Luhan tersenyum karena menyadari siapa pemilik tangan itu.

She's my baby saehayan geu son kkeute  
Nogabeorin syokollatte you're walking into my door, oh yeah!

She's my lady nunbusin ni ipsure  
Ppajyeobeorin naneun noye i'm running into your heart, oh yeah!

Jom deo neol naege boyeojwo (don't lie)  
Soljikhaejindamyeon (it's gonna be easy)  
Dan han beondo neukkil su eopdeon dalkomhan hamoni  
Don't be too late!

Chinguga anya  
Namjaigo sipeo neoegen  
Eotteon sarami anya  
Ojik dan han saram, neol jikyeojul

Chinguga anya  
Imi cheoeum neol bon geu sunganbuteo  
Geunyang haneun mal anya  
Lady! Ojik nan neomaneul

Teibeul wiro jantteuk heuteobeorin eojireopge ssodabeorin  
Heundeureobeorin seotun sarang gobaek are you ready for love?

Diamondboda deo areumdaun humchigo sipeun geu nundongja  
Geu sogeseo ojik neol kkumkkugo sipeo

Moreuncheok hajima gogael deureo nareul bwa  
Nae nun pihajima jeoldae pogi motae neol

Jom deo gakkai dagawa (don't stop!)  
Neol gamssa aneumyeon (everything's alright)  
Nae gwitgareul ganjireophideut heureuneun mellodi  
Don't be too late

Chinguga anya  
Namjaigo sipeo neoegen  
Eotteon sarami anya  
Ojik dan han saram, neol jikyeojul

Chinguga anya  
Imi cheoeum neol bon geu sunganbuteo  
Geunyang haneun mal anya  
Lady! Ojik nan neomaneul

Chinguga anya  
My lady  
Geunyang haneun mal anya  
Lady, ojik nae sarangeul

She's my baby saehayan geu son kkeute

Entah darimana suara itu mengiringi suara sehun menjadi sebuah lagu yang indah. Luhan tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi bahkan semakin melebar. Sehun melepaskan tangan nya lalu memasangkan sesuatu di leher luhan. Luhan yang merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya langsung menunduk. Luhan terkejut melihat kalung yang sama seperti xiumin hyung nya dan kyungsoo.

''itu hadiah dari ku hannie~ apa kau suka?'' Tanya sehun.

''aku suka sekali hunnie~ gomawo hunnie~'' jawab luhan senang.

''jika kau mau hadiah lain, katakan saja pada ku ne!'' kata sehun.

''ini saja sudah cukup hunnie~ gomawo~'' kata luhan.

''hannie jangan menatapinya terus.. sekarang liatlah ke gedung sekolah!'' kata sehun.

Luhan segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadap lurus ke arah gedung sekolah, betapa terkejut nya luhan. Gedung sekolah dihiasi banyak lampu yang sangat indah, membuat tulisan dan gambar rusa kecil.

**Saranghae Xi Lu Han**

Luhan tersenyum lebar sangat manis, tanpa dia ketahui air mata nya membasahi kedua pipinya. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung mendekati luhan, lalu menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut.

''jangan menangis hannie~ aku kan buat ini agar kau bahagia bukan nya menangis..'' kata sehun.

''aku menangis karena bahagia hunnie~ gomawo hunnie~ gomawo~'' kata luhan senang.

''pipi mu lembut sekali hannie~'' goda sehun.

Luhan merona manis, sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Sehun mengajak luhan berdiri dari bangkunya.

''shall we dance, my princess?'' Tanya sehun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut lalu mengangguk pelan. Sehun tertawa lalu mengajak luhan berdansa. Berdansa di bawah pohon sakura yang masih bermekaran lebat, angin bertiup pelan. Berdansa berdua di temani bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam sangat indah, dan lampu-lampu yang ada di gedung sekolah.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja cilik memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dari atas langit. Tubuhnya melayang, dia memakai dress seperti penyihir berwarna biru langit dan topi kerucutnya yang berwarna biru juga. Dia terlihat manis, apalagi dengan rambut panjang nya yang terurai. Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat pasangan yang sejak tadi dia perhatikan.

''satu lagi pasangan berhasil!''

''chukae~ semoga kalian bahagia selamanya~'' dan dengan itu yeoja itu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mianhae readers semakin gaje, membingungkan, dan apalah itu *pundung**

**Lagu kayaknya tidak sesuai ya? Aku bingung lagu apa yang pas karena lagi dengerin my lady nya EXO jadi pakai itu deh hehehe ^^**

**Chap sebelumnya juga hancur lebih malah *pundung**

**Mianhae ne readers *bow**

**Oh iya, #Happy25thLuHanDay readers ^^**

**Last, **

**Mind to review? *bow**


	11. Chapter 11

Tanggal 2 mei jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi

''hoahm..''

Seorang namja tinggi yang imut bermata panda menguap dan mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali. Setelah pandangan nya sudah jelas, dia pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan tubuh nya.

Selesai mandi dan memakai baju namja ini keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah. Kaki nya membawa tubuh nya ke arah dapur.

''hah.. kyungsoo hyung dan lay hyung dimana? Kok tumben mereka tidak ada di dapur..'' tanya nama itu.

Namja bermata panda itu mendekati kulkas, lalu mengambil minuman.

''akh tao-ah.. mianhae aku terlambat bangun..'' kata seorang namja bermata bulat yang tiba-tiba datang.

''wah.. kau mengangetkan ku hyung.. gwenchana tapi tidak biasa nya kau terlambat bangun hyung..'' kata tao.

''hehe.. entahlah aku juga tidak tau..'' kata kyungsoo.

''ah.. kyungsoo-ah tao-ah mianhae aku terlambat bangun hehe..'' kata namja manis yang baru datang.

''wah.. kau sudah rapi saja tao-ah..'' kata namja manis itu lagi.

''ne lay hyung.. biasa nya kan memang begini..'' kata tao.

''ah iya benar juga..'' kata tao.

''hoahm.. mian kami baru bangun..'' kata namja cantik yang baru saja datang bersama namja yang tak kalah cantik dan namja berpipi chubby.

''ya kenapa kalian belum mandi lay-ah kyungsoo-ah?'' tanya namja berpipi chubby.

''mianhae hyung kami baru saja bangun.. takut kalian sudah lapar jadi kami langsung ke dapur setelah cuci muka!'' jawab kyungsoo.

''eh.. kenapa wajah kalian lesu seperti itu gege?'' tanya seorang yeoja manis bertubuh mungil yang baru turun.

''kami baru bangun aoi-ah.. hoahm..'' jawab namja eyeliner yang cantik.

''oh.. sama dong ge hehe..'' kata aoi.

''Tao hyung tidak apa kan hari ini kita buka cafe?'' tanya aoi.

''eh.. gwenchana..'' jawab tao.

''memang nya kenapa? Kok kamu nanya kayak gitu?'' tanya tao.

''gwenchana gege..'' jawab aoi lalu tersenyum.

''sudah jangan mengobrol terus.. habiskan roti dan susu mu aoi..'' kata lay.

Aoi hanya mengangguk lalu memakan roti nya.

Setelah selesai sarapan kyungsoo dan lay segera ke kamar untuk mandi, aoi mencuci piring. Luhan, xiumin, baekhyung, dan tao menyiapkan cafe.

**Tok tok tok**

Mendengar ada suara ketukan sontak mereka ber4 menoleh ke arah pintu. Luhan menghampiri pintu, aoi tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur.

''gege mianhae aku tidak bisa membantu kalian hari ini.. aku dapat panggilan job tiba-tiba.. jeongmal mianhae..'' kata aoi.

Aoi segera melesat ke dapur lagi lalu pergi ke dimensi lain. Luhan segera membuka pintu cafe nya.

''hai.. hannie~'' sapa seorang namja tinggi, putih dan tampan.

''ah hunnie.. kau mengangetkan ku.. ada apa datang pagi-pagi?'' tanya luhan.

''pagi hyung~'' sapa kelima namja dibelakang sehun.

''ah pagi~ mianhae aku tidak melihat kalian! Baiklah silahkan masuk tapi maaf masih belum rapi kami sedang merapihkan nya!'' kata luhan.

''ne.. gwenchana hyung..'' kata kelima namja itu.

''pagi semua~'' sapa keenam namja yang baru saja datang.

''pagi~'' sapa balik mereka.

''baozi~'' kata chen dengan nada yang diimutkan membuat semua mual /plak/

''babysoo~'' kata kai tidak beda dengan hyung nya.

''eh.. kemana babysoo ku?'' tanya kai.

''yak jongdae-ah jangan aku sedang sibuk..'' kata xiumin yang tibaa-tiba dipeluk chen dari belakang.

''ah kemana lay?'' tanya suho.

''mereka sedang mandi..'' jawab baekhyun.

''baekki?'' chanyeol memanggil baekhyun dengan ragu.

''pagi chanyeol-ssi..'' sapa baekhyun.

''hiks.. huweeee.. hiks.. hiks.. baekki masih marah kepada ku.. huwee...'' chanyeol menangis layaknya seorang bayi.

''eh.. kenapa kau menangis chanyeol hyung?'' tanya kyungsoo yang baru datang.

''kau kenapa chanyeol-ssi?'' tanya lay.

''babysoo~ aku merindukanmu~'' kata kai yang langsung memeluk kyungsoo.

''pagi lay-ah~'' sapa suho.

''ah.. pagi junmyeon hyung.. ada apa dengan chanyeol?'' tanya lay.

''huwee... baekki... jangan marah lagi.. hiks.. hiks..'' chanyeol semakin menangis.

''baekhyun hyung jangan seperti itu.. ayo minta maaf hyung..'' kata tao.

''eh.. memang nya salah ku apa tao?'' tanya baekhyun.

''molla.. tapi hyung sudah membuat chanyeol hyung menangis.. itu tidak baik..'' kata tao.

''arraseo.. chanyeol-ssi jangan menangis lagi..'' kata baekhyun.

''huweeee... kenapa baekki tidak memanggilku yeolli lagi? Huweeee baekki masih marah padaku..'' kata chanyeol sambil menangis.

Baekhyun dan saudara nya menghela nafas. saudara chanyeol menggeleng, malu karena kelakuan chanyeol.

''yeolli~ jangan menangis lagi~ jebal~'' pinta baekhyun dengan nada imut nya dan puppy eyes.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun.

''kalau gitu baekki tidak boleh marah sama yeolli lagi..'' kata chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin berontak tapi kehangatan yang diberikan chanyeol membuat dia merasa nyaman.

''ne.. arraseo yeolli~'' kata baekhyun.

''tao-ya kalian buka cafe hari ini?'' tanya kris.

Entah sejak kapan kris yang tadi di depan pintu sekarang sudah ada di sebelah tao yang berada didekat pintu dapur. Efek ChanBaek moment benar-benar membuat semua jadi tidak fokus terhadap keadaan sekeliling dan itu dimanfaatkan kris untuk pindah ke sebelah tao.

''yak kris-ge kau mengangetkan ku.. ne, kami buka cafe hari ini..'' kata tao.

''kami akan membantu kalian hari ini..boleh kan?'' tanya suho.

''kami tidak ada kegiatan, bosen dirumah!'' kata sehun.

''boleh saja kok kebetulan aoi tidak ada jadi kurang orang!'' jawab lay.

''semakin banyak jadi semakin mudah!'' kata baekhyun.

Jam 9 cafe EXO di buka. Pengunjung mulai berdatangan.

''tao-ya aku pesan roti panggang dan jackson earl grey 2 ya!'' kata seorang yeoja.

Tao menganggu, mencatat lalu kembali ke tempat kasir. Lay mengambil kertas pesanan dan masuk ke dalam dapur.

''baekhyun-ssi aku pesan salmon rebus satu, salad satu,dan jackson earl grey nya satu!'' kata seorang pelanggan.

Baekhyung sibuk mencatat pesanan lalu kembali ke tempat kasir.

.

.

.

''ah akhirnya aku istirahat juga..'' kata suho.

''tapi sebentar lagi jam makan siang.. pasti lebih ramai..'' kata xiumin.

''ini aku buatkan lemon meringue pie.. kue manis cocok untuk mengusir kelelahan..'' kata lay yang datang membawa nampan berisi 12 piring kecil sebuah kue yang berukuran sedang.

''ini aku sudah buatkan fortnum dan teh manson darjeeling untuk kalian..'' kata kyungsoo yang datang sambil membawa seteko teh.

''aku akan mengambil cangkir nya dulu..'' kata kyungsoo setelah menaruh teko nya.

Kyungsoo segera membawa 12 cangkir kecil dibantu lay.

''wah.. gomawo~'' kata mereka ber10.

''cheonman!''

.

.

.

''xiumin hyung bisa kah aku berbicara sebentar denganmu?'' tanya kris setelah selesai makan kue.

''ah tunggu aku minum dulu..'' kata xiumin.

''baozi kau mau kemana?'' tanya chen.

''tenanglah chen aku hanya ingin bicara saja dengan xiumin hyung!'' jawab kris.

Chen terpaksa membiarkan xiumin pergi dengan kris. Xiumin yang menyadari perubahan wajah chen tersenyum lalu mencium pipi chen kilat. Chen langsung tersenyum, sambil jalan menuju kris yang sudah menunggu di depan xiumin merona.

''ada apa kris?'' tanya xiumin.

''hyung bolehkah aku menyanyi di sini? Aku ingin mempersembahkan nya untuk tao!'' tanya kris.

''boleh saja.. mungkin dengan begitu pelanggan akan terhibur!'' jawab xiumin.

''ah gomawo hyung..'' kata kris.

Xiumin tersenyum lalu kembali ke dalam dapur. Kris menunggu di depan pintu dapur.

''ayo semua kita kembali bekerja sudah waktu nya makan siang nih.. cafe akan segera ramai..'' kata xiumin.

Semua mengangguk lalu merapihkan pakaian sebentar dan segera melesat ke luar dapur. Lay dan kyungsoo menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan makanan, suho dan kai membantu mencuci piring dan gelas yang kotor.

.

''maaf untuk semua pelanggan.. ada yang ingin saya sampaikan.. hari ini ada seseorang yang mau menghibur anda dengan bernyanyi..'' kata xiumin.

Semua pelanggan dan karyawan bingung dengan ucapan xiumin. Kris berdiri di depan tempat kasir.

''maaf kalau saya menganggu kenyamanan anda.. tapi saya ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang sangat saya sayangi yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini..'' kata kris.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

**Tao pov**

_Kris-ge tampan sekali.. aduh aku jadi semakin terpesona.. tapi sebenarnya lagu itu untuk siapa? enak sekali orang yang kris-ge sayangi yang sekarang sedang berulang tahun.. apalagi kalau kris-ge adalah kekasih nya.. haah.. kris-ge kan tampan, kaya, baik siapa sih yang tidak mau dengan kris-ge? Haah.. aku jadi iri.. eh ngomong-ngomong hari ini tanggal berapa ya? Dari tadi pagi aku belum lihat kalender.._

''Tao-ya? Tao-ya? Yak! Tao kenapa kamu melamun?''

''ah baekhyun hyung kau mengangetkan ku..'' kata ku.

''yak! Aku ini sudah memanggil mu sejak tadi.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih?'' tanya baekhyun.

''hyung.. hari ini tanggal berapa?'' tanya ku. Baekhyun terlihat panik.

''tao-ya tolong antarkan pesanan ke meja nomor 3 sekarang.. itu sudah siap pesanan nya!'' kata baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''yak baekhyun hyung kasih tau aku~'' pinta ku.

''cepat tao-ya pelanggan sudah menunggu..'' perintah baekhyun.

**End Tao pov**

''hampir saja ketahuan baekhyun-ah!'' kata luhan tiba-tiba.

''iya hyung untung saja lay hyung sudah keluar dari dapur membawa pesanan meja nomor 3 jika tidak mungkin sekarang sudah ketahuan!'' kata baekhyun.

''ya sudah ayo cepat kita kembali bekerja!'' kata luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu kembali bekerja.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi kris jadi sering di panggil pelanggan hanya untuk menuliskan pesanan dan mengantarkan pesanan. Pelanggan yeoja jadi semakin banyak yang berdatangan, mungkin efek kelakuan kris tadi.

.

''terima kasih kunjungan nya.. silahkan datang lagi esok hari~''

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Saat nya bagi EXO cafe tutup, semua pelanggan sudah pergi.

''Tao ayo ikut aku sekarang!'' kata kris.

''eh? Tapi aku sedang beres-beres ge..'' kata tao.

''tidak apa tao, kau pergilah ganti pakaian lalu ikut kris!'' kata lay.

''eh tapi hyung..''

''tidak apa tao-ya cepat ganti pakaian yang rapi!'' kata xiumin.

''arraseo hyung..'' kata tao pasrah.

Tao segera pergi ke kamar nya untuk ganti pakaian.

''semoga berhasil kris~'' kata saudara tao.

''good luck hyung~'' kata saudara kris.

.

.

''kris-ge kita mau kemana sebenarnya?'' tanya tao.

''ke suatu tempat!'' jawab kris dingin.

Tao mempoutkan bibir nya dan mengembungkan pipi nya. Kris tersenyum kecil.

''pokok nya pasti kau suka.. sudah jangan banyak bicara atau ku cium kau!'' kata kris.

''yak apa-apaan kata-kata mu itu ge.. awas saja kalau gege berani aku akan bilang ke xiumin hyung!'' kata tao.

Kris terkekeh. Tao mencibir sepanjang jalan.

.

.

Sesampai nya di Han River

''wah indah sekali~'' kata tao takjub.

''sudah ku bilang kau pasti suka..'' kata kris.

Tao mengangguk tanpa melihat kris. Kris menggenggam tangan kiri tao, tao terkejut langsung menoleh ke kiri nya. Kris tersenyum sambil melihat tao, wajah tao berubah menjadi merah.

_Kris-ge tersenyum.. Tampan sekali.. ya tuhan seandainya ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku._

''tao-ah? Kau melamun?'' tanya kris.

''ah.. mianhae gege..'' jawab tao.

Tao menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Kris terkekeh.

''jangan menyembunyikan wajah mu yang manis itu tao-ah..'' kata kris.

Tao semakin menunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah.

''tao-ah lihat aku..'' pinta kris.

Tao mendongakkan wajah nya menatap mata kris, begitupun kris.

''kau tau tao? Saat aku melihat wajah mu aku terpesona oleh wajah mu yang imut, sejak saat itu aku selalu mengingat wajah mu. Sejak aku mengetahui kau tidak bisa lagi mengunakan wushu mu karena sebuah janji, aku berusaha untuk melindungi mu. Aku meminta sehun dan kai untuk menjaga mu di kelas. Aku juga bilang pada saudara ku jika mereka melihatmu diganggu lagi di luar maupun di dalam sekolah mereka harus melindungi mu, dan saudara ku mengerti. Setiap melihatmu aku selalu ingin tersenyum, aku selalu ingin berada disampingmu, jantung ku berdetak kencang, aku selalu terpesona melihat wajahmu, aku seperti orang bisu didekatmu, kau sudah mengembalikan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan, dan kau selalu bisa membuat hati ku luluh. Awal nya ku pikir, aku melihatmu hanya sebagai seorang adik yang perlu ku lindungi tapi ternyata aku salah.. ada seorang yeoja yang menyadarkan ku, perasaan ini bukan hanya sekedar perasaan untuk seorang adik tapi ini adalah perasaan cinta.. aku.. mencintaimu.. huang zi tao..'' kata kris.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir kris, petasan mulai menghiasi langit malam disekitar situ.

''kris-ge.. aku juga.. mencintaimu..'' kata tao.

Kris terkejut mendengarnya, tao tersenyum. Kris menarik tao kedalam pelukan nya.

''mau kah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?'' bisik kris.

''aku mau.. sangat mau..'' jawab tao.

Kris menangkup pipi tao, dan mulai mendekati wajah tao. Tao refleks menutup mata, dan kris langsung mencium nya dengan lembut. Menciumnya, hanya kedua bibir mereka yang bertemu.

**Syuuutt Jdar Jdar**

Tao melepaskan ciuman nya, lalu melihat ke langit. Wajah nya terlihat bahagia sekali saat melihat tulisan di langit. Tao menatap kris kembali tiba-tiba sebutir air mata keluar membasahi pipi nya, Tao langsung mencium kris lagi. Kris sempat kaget tapi kris langsung menutup mata, merasa kan manis nya bibir namja yang dia sukai ini.

_Gomawo.. yeoja manis... _

Ya, ini semua rencana yang di buat yeoja itu, sebenarnya ini hanya pendapat yang ia berikan utuk kris saat bertemu dengan kris. Kris langsung menyetujui nya, karena kris belum punya rencana sama sekali untuk saat dia menyatakan cinta nya. Yeoja itu pun tersenyum dan dengan senang hati dia mengatur kembang api itu.

Kembang api yang menjadi sebuah tulisan 'Saranghae Huang Zi Tao' berhasil membuat kencan ini menjadi lebih romantis, namja yang kris sukai sangat menyukai nya. Tulisan itu terus berada di langit selama 20 menit ikut menemani bulan dan bintang sedang bercahaya di langit yang luas, membuat langit itu tampak lebih indah di mata mereka.

.

.

''baby panda.. ayo kita pulang sudah larut malam.. nanti aku bisa dimarahi saudara ku..'' kata kris.

''arraseo gege~'' kata tao.

Kris dan tao pun kembali ke EXO cafe mengunakan mobil.

.

.

''eh.. apakah mereka semua sudah tidur? Kok lampu nya sudah dimatikan?'' tanya tao.

''masuklah duluan baby panda.. gege mau mengambil sesuatu..'' kata kris.

Tao mengangguk. Tao membuka pintu cafe perlahan. Terdengar suara saklar lampu dinyalakan, mata tao berbinar-binar saat melihat apa yang ada didepan nya.

''saengil chukha hamnida tao-ya~''

Semua saudara nya dan saudara kris berada didepannya memakai topi kerucut dan terompet kecil. Sebuah kue berukuran sedang dengan gambar panda di atas nya dipegang oleh xiumin. Tao hampir menangis melihatnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh lehernya. Tao menunduk dan melihat sebuah kalung yang sama seperti 3 hyung nya telah terlingkar manis dilehernya.

''saengil chukhaheyo.. orae haengbokhage, jal deusigo, jal swisigo, geonganghage jinaesigo haengbokhaseyo.. baby panda~'' bisik kris ditelinga kanan tao.

''gomawo hyung~'' kata tao.

''saengil chukhaheyo.. orae haengbokhage, jal deusigo, jal swisigo, geonganghage jinaesigo haengbokhaseyo.. tao-ya~'' kata semua kecuali kris.

''make a wish tao-ya~'' kata baekhyun.

''setelah itu tiup lilin nya~'' kata luhan.

Tao mengangguk lalu menutup matanya. Lay dan kyungsoo menyiapkan pisau dan piring-piring nya. Mata tao perlahan terbuka, lalu tao langsung meniup lilin nya.

''yeay~ ayo potong kue nya~'' kata baekhyun.

Tao memotong kue nya, lalu memberikan nya kepada xiumin lalu kepada yang lain.

.

.

''ah.. sayang ya hyung.. aoi tidak ada disini..'' kata tao pada xiumin.

''maafkan dia ya? Dia bilang masih sibuk..'' kata xiumin.

Tao mengangguk. Baekhyun menghampiri nya.

''tao-ya ayo buka hadiahnya~'' kata baekhyun.

''ah iya tao-ya maafkan kami ne? sebenarnya kami sejak tadi pagi pura-pura tidak ingat hari ulang tahun mu dan membuat sibuk sehingga kau melupakan tanggal hari ini hehe..'' kata luhan.

''gwenchana hyung.. gomawo atas semua yang sudah kalian lakukan..'' kata tao lalu tersenyum.

.

.

''wah.. inikan tas gucci yang limited..'' kata tao senang.

''wah.. siapa yang memberikan nya?'' tanya baekhyun.

Tao dan baekhyun melihat kearah chanyeol, tapi chanyeol menggeleng. Kai,sehun,suho,dan chen juga menggeleng. Kris tersenyum.

''gege yang membelikan ini?'' tanya tao.

Kris mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Tao langsung memeluk kris.

''xie xie gege~'' kata tao.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala tao lembut.

.

.

.

Tao terkejut saat membuka pintu kamar nya. Ada sebuah hadiah diatas meja belajar nya. Tao mendekati hadiah tersebut.

''saengil chukha hamnida gege~''

Tao menoleh kearah pintu. Aoi sudah berdiri disana sambil tersenyum.

''mianhae hari ini aku tidak membantu kalian.. mianhae aku tidak hadir saat perayaan ulang tahun mu gege..'' kata aoi.

''gwenchana aoi.. gomawo hadiah nya~'' kata tao.

Aoi tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

''tidurlah gege~ kau pasti sangat lelah..'' kata aoi.

Tao mengangguk. Aoi menutup pintu kamar tao dan pergi ke kamarnya. Didalam kamar, tao membuka hadiah dari aoi. Tao mendapatkan sepasang sepatu yang keren dari aoi. Tao terlihat sangat senang, tao pun ganti baju lalu tidur.

.

.

.

Tanggal 4 mei

''baekki~ nanti kita pulang sekolah bersama ya~'' pinta chanyeol.

''arraseo yeolli~'' kata baekhyun.

Bel masuk berbunyi, chanyeol pergi ke tempat duduk nya. Nana sonsaengnim datang dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

[Skip Time] **Chanyeol pov**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan baekki juga. Lay hyung bilang dia pergi ke toilet, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?

_Akh itu dia baekki ku~ eh itu kan taeyeon sonsaengnim.. kenapa baekki malah bersama nya? Awas saja dia.. eh tapi kenapa baekki tersenyum manis dengan nya? Tidak tau kah dia kalau aku sejak tadi mencari nya? Kenapa dia malah asik-asikan dengan taeyeon sonsaengnim? Akh menyebalkan.. lebih baik aku pergi saja!_

Aku pergi menjauhi baekhyun dan taeyeon sonsaengnim yang asik berbincang ditengah koridor.

**Baekhyun pov**

Sekilas aku melihat chanyeol, tapi sekarang aku hanya melihat punggung seseorang yang berjalan menjauhi ku. Aku jadi yakin aku melihat chanyeol karena postur tubuh orang itu.

_Eh bukankah itu yeolli? Ah iya itu pasti yeolli.. apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia pasti mencariku.. eh kenapa dia pergi? Ada apa dengan nya? Sekilas aku lihat wajahnya sangat kesal.. apa dia cemburu melihat ku dengan taeyeon sonsaengnim?_

''baekhyun-ssi? Kenapa kau melamun eoh?''

Suara taeyeon sonsaengnim menyadarkan ku. Aku menoleh ke samping, taeyeon sonsaengnim sedang menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Aku menggeleng.

''oh iya baekhyun-ssi aku ingin memberitau mu sesuatu..'' kata nya.

''ada apa sonsaengnim?'' tanya ku.

''kau itu imut sekali.. kau juga baik dan periang.. aku.. menyukaimu.. bahkan mencintaimu.. saranghaeyo baekhyun-ssi~'' kata taeyeon sonsaengnim.

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan taeyeon sonsaengnim. Tubuh ku membeku, mulut ku seakan membisu. _Aku menyukai taeyeon sonsaengnim tapi yeolli.._

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Mianhae semakin gaje dan sama sekali tidak romantis *bow**

**#Happy22thTaoDay #HappyPandaDay mian telat :D**

**Last,**

**Review Please ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle : A Man in Love

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Magic

Main Cast : All official couple

Support cast : OC

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milk tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T

Summary : 6 orang namja cantik,imut dan lucu yang sudah kehilangan keluarga bertemu dengan seorang yeoja penyihir yang menjadi adik tiri mereka, membuat sebuah cafe dan mendapatkan cinta sejati dengan bantuan adik mereka.

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

Author's note : kata-kata yang bergaris miring maksudnya perkataan batin. Pakaian dan Nama OC sama seperti nama tokoh anime ^^

Mianhae karena kebutuhan jadi author menambahkan beberapa artis SME ke cerita ini ^^

.

.

A Man in Love

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

''baekhyun.. cepat sedikit.. kenapa kamu lama sekali sih sarapannya..'' Luhan kesal melihat baekhyun lama sekali makan nya.

''aku sudah selesai hyung.. ayo kita segera pergi..'' kata baekhyun.

''eh tapi kan sarapan mu belum habis gege..'' kata aoi.

''aku sudah kenyang..'' kata baekhyun. Aoi ingin protes lagi tapi baekhyun sudah keluar rumah.

''kapan kalian akan berbaikan gege?'' monolog aoi.

.

.

''hyung kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya kyungsoo.

''apa kau sakit baek?'' tanya lay. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

-skip time-

''aish jongdae-ya sebenarnya ada apa dengan adik ku dan chanyeol?'' tanya xiumin pada chen yang duduk didepan nya.

''mollayo baozi.. kupikir kalian tau..'' jawab chen.

''ayo kita ke kelas mereka hyung..'' ajak luhan. Xiumin mengangguk lalu mengekori luhan ke kelas baekhyun.

''baekhyun.. baekhyun~ baekhyun~ ya! Byun baekhyun!'' xiumin kesal karena baekhyun terus melamun.

''astaga! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu hyung?'' tanya baekhyun kaget.

''astaga baek aku sudah ada didepanmu 1 menit yang lalu, aku juga sudah memanggil nama mu terus!'' kata xiumin.

''ah jinja? Mianhae hyung~'' kata baekhyun.

''aish ne, ne.. katakan padaku sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih? Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kau terus melamun dan seperti tidak ada semangat untuk hidup saja!'' kata xiumin.

''ah gwenchana hyung.. aku tidak apa-apa..'' kata baekhyun.

''baekhyun mau sampai kapan kau membohongi kami?'' tanya luhan.

''ada masalah apa kau dengan chanyeol?'' tanya lay.

''ah tidak hyung, tidak ada!'' kata baekhyun.

''baek dengerin aku ya.. aku liat kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini itu murung banget dan apa kamu tau kalau chan itu suka bolos pelajaran? Dan nilai kalian berdua tuh sekarang nurun?'' kata luhan.

''hah? Aku tidak tau kalau chan sering bolos.. dan maafkan aku karena nilai ku akhir-akhir ini jadi turun..'' kata baekhyun.

''tuhkan.. kamu nya aja sering melamun gitu gimana mau tau chan bolos atau ga nya? Dan guru-guru disini sering banget nanya ke aku alasan kamu jadi begini.. gapapa sih nanya ke aku tapi aku juga bingung mau jawab apa? Aku kan juga ga tau kenapa kamu bisa gitu..'' kata lay.

''loh.. bukan nya karena rumor itu ya?'' kata seseorang dibelakang lay.

''eh rumor apa?'' tanya lay. Baekhyun masih terus menunduk dan membisu.

''ah kalian sih terlalu fokus sama pelajaran dan pacar hehe.. aku dengar taeyeon sonsaengnim menyatakan perasaan nya pada baekhyun dan nana sonsaengnim juga menyatakan perasaan nya pada chanyeol.. nana sonsaengnim duluan yang menyatakan nya lalu beberapa hari kemudian baekhyun..'' kata minho.

''ah jadi karena itu kalian bertengkar?'' tanya xiumin.

''lalu apakah kau jadian dengan taeyeon sonsaengnim baek?'' tanya lay.

''aku belum menjawab pertanyaan taeyeon sonsaeng hyung..'' jawab baekhyun.

''baekhyun..'' panggil luhan.

''aku bingung dan takut hyung.. hiks.. hiks..'' baekhyun tidak bisa menahan isakan nya lagi. Lay langsung memeluk nya dari samping.

''baek aku minta ijin guru agar kamu bisa pulang ya? Istirahat lah jangan memaksa kan dirimu..'' kata luhan.

''tidak usah hyung..'' kata baekhyun.

''kamu tidak boleh menolak kali ini baekhyun!'' kata xiumin tegas.

.

.

.

''ah.. baekhyun gege apa itu kau?'' tanya aoi dari atas.

''ya ini aku aoi..'' jawab baekhyun.

''istirahatlah gege.. aku akan membuatkan susu strawberry hangat untukmu..'' kata aoi lembut.

''terima kasih aoi..'' kata baekhyun.

.

.

''gege kau bisa curhat padaku.. aku akan selalu ada untukmu gege..'' kata aoi.

Baekhyun meminum susu strawberry nya sedikit lalu meletakan gelasnya di atas meja belajar.

''sebenarnya aku bingung dengan perasaanku.. aku menyukai taeyeon sonsaeng tapi aku juga menyukai yeolli.. sepertinya aku belum bisa membedakan mana cinta dan mana suka..'' kata baekhyun.

''apa gege merasa nyaman bersama chanyeol oppa?'' tanya aoi. Baekhyun mengangguk.

''jangan hanya mengangguk gege, jawab yang jelas..'' kata aoi. ''iya..'' lirih baekhyun.

''apa gege merasa kehilangan saat tidak bersama chanyeol oppa?'' tanya aoi. ''iya..'' jawab baek lagi.

''apa gege selalu merasa deg-degan setiap bersama chanyeol oppa?'' tanya aoi. ''iya..'' jawab baekhyun.

''apa gege merasa tidak nyaman dengan kekurangan yang dimiliki chanyeol oppa?'' tanya aoi lagi.

''tidak! Aku suka semua yang ada didalam diri yeolli..'' jawab baekhyun.

''ini pertanyaan terakhirku.. lalu bagaimana perasaanmu dengan taeyeon sonsaengnim?'' tanya aoi.

''aku memang merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, tapi aku tidak merasa kehilangan saat tidak bersama nya.. dan dulu aku sering deg-degan saat sonsaengnim dekat denganku tapi sekarang tidak.. dan aku tidak tau kekurangan apa yang dimiliki nya karena aku tidak pernah mencari tau apapun tentang taeyeon sonsaengnim..'' jawab baekhyun.

''apa kau selalu mencari tau apapun tentang chanyeol oppa? Apa kau tau tentang kekurangan nya gege?'' tanya aoi.

''iya aku selalu mencari tau.. dan aku tau kekurangan yeolli, kesukaan yeolli, kelebihan yeolli, dan aku selalu merasa seperti aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga saat tidak bersama yeolli..'' jawab baekhyun.

''itu berarti kau menyukai, menyayangi, dan mencintai chanyeol oppa, gege ku yang cantik..'' kata aoi lalu tersenyum.

''benarkah?'' tanya baekhyun.

''kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada gege yang lain.. apa mereka juga merasakan seperti itu atau tidak..'' kata aoi.

''baiklah aku akan bertanya pada mereka..'' kata baekhyun.

''lalu kenapa wajahmu masih tertekuk seperti itu gege?'' tanya aoi lagi.

''aku takut aoi.. aku takut yeolli tidak mencintaiku..'' lirih baekhyun.

''bukankah chanyeol oppa sudah bilang padamu kalau dia tidak menerima nana sonsaengnim? Lalu kenapa masih takut ?'' tanya aoi.

''aish.. dia kan bilang kalau dia mencintai orang lain makanya tidak menerima cinta nana sonsaengnim..'' jawab baekhyun.

''kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang duluan saja?'' tanya aoi.

''aku tidak mau aoi.. aku takut dia jadi membenciku dan akhirnya meninggalkan ku..'' jawab baekhyun.

''jika tidak dicoba kita tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana hasilnya gege, jangan pesimis duluan seperti itu dong..'' kata aoi.

''kau tidak mengerti aoi..'' kata baekhyun.

''gege chanyeol oppa hanya mencintaimu, aku percaya akan hal itu..'' kata aoi.

''kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu? Memangnya ada buktinya?'' tanya baekhyun.

''apa gege selalu melirik ke chanyeol oppa saat gege sedang bekerja dan chan oppa sedang duduk sambil bercanda dengan hyungnya? Atau saat chan oppa membantu gege bekerja disini?'' tanya aoi.

''ba.. bagaimana kau tau itu?'' tanya baekhyun.

''tentu aku tau.. dan gege yang lain juga sering membicarakan nya..'' jawab aoi. Baekhyun tersipu malu, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

''chanyeol oppa juga melakukan hal yang sama..'' kata aoi. Baekhyun melihat aoi dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung.

''oh ayolah gege jangan lupa kalau aku ini penyihir.. aku selalu tau apa yang terjadi dicafe ini..'' kata aoi.

''aku melupakan hal itu.. jadi menurut mu dia juga mencintaiku?'' tanya baekhyun.

''iya.. sebaiknya jangan lama-lama disembunyikan, aku punya firasat buruk jika gege tidak mengatakan nya secepat mungkin..'' kata aoi.

''aku tidak tau aoi..'' kata baekhyun.

''haaah.. baiklah.. sekarang lebih baik gege habiskan susu strawberry nya karena aku yakin sudah mulai dingin, kemudian tidur.. kalau besok keadaanmu masih seperti ini.. aku tidak mengizinkan gege untuk pergi sekolah, xiu gege dan yang lain juga pasti menyuruh gege untuk dirumah saja..'' kata aoi.

Baekhyun menghabiskan susu nya lalu tidur, aoi keluar kamar baekhyun sambil membawa gelas kosong itu.

''ganbatte baek-nii.. aku akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan senyuman mu lagi..'' kata aoi didepan pintu kamar baekhyun lalu turun kedapur.

.

.

.

''aoi.. kami pulang~'' teriak kelima namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam cafe.

''aish.. jangan berisik gege.. baekhyun gege sedang tidur..'' kata aoi.

''oh dia sedang tidur.. mianhae kami tidak tau..'' kata xiumin. Aoi mengangguk.

''aoi ada apa berisik sekali?'' tanya baekhyun.

''ah maaf hyung kami membuatmu terbangun..'' kata kyungsoo.

''ah gwenchana..'' kata baekhyun.

''gege aku keluar sebentar ya? Ada urusan, aku akan membawa bubble tea saat pulang nanti.. annyeong~'' kata aoi.

''baekhyun kau sudah makan?'' tanya lay.

''belum hyung tadi aoi membuatkan ku susu, setelah habis aku langsung tidur hehe.. tadi kepala ku terasa berat jadi tidur deh..'' jawab baekhyun.

''oh kalau begitu.. lebih baik kamu mandi setelah itu turun lagi, aku dan kyungsoo menyiapkan makan siang dulu..'' kata lay.

''tadi kami lupa membawa bekal jadi kami memutuskan untuk makan bersama hyung di rumah..'' kata tao. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu kembali ke kamar diikuti xiumin, luhan, dan tao.

.

.

.

-skip time-

''gege kau yakin ingin masuk sekolah hari ini?'' tanya aoi pada baekhyun.

''iya.. moodku lebih baik dari kemarin.. dan aku juga sehat-sehat saja..'' jawab baekhyun.

''baiklah tapi kalau kamu merasa tidak enak badan langsung bilang pada lay oke?'' kata xiumin. Baekhyun mengangguk.

''baiklah kami berangkat sekolah dulu aoi.. hati-hati dirumah ya.. annyeong~'' kata keenam namja itu.

''ye.. hati-hati dijalan gege.. paipai~'' kata aoi.

.

.

.

''nah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan siswi baru, 2 yeoja yang cantik..'' kata kim sonsaengnim.

''kalian bisa masuk sekarang..'' kata kim sonsaengnim.

Pintu terbuka dan masuk lah 2 yeoja cantik yang berpakaian seragam SM high school seperti mereka juga.

**Deg **

_Ini tidak mungkin.. kenapa mereka bisa disini?_ Batin chanyeol dan chen.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc **

Akh akhirnya bisa lanjutin ff gajelas ini..

Tadi nya mau di delete aja cerita ini.. tapi kupikir lagi tidak usahlah lagipula ada pemikiran buat next chapnya walaupun emang makin gajelas :'(

Ini mau masuk konflik.. tapi aku butuh pendapat readers ^^

Aku tidak terlalu tau banyak artis SM lain nya jadi ada yang punya saran untuk 6 siswi baru untuk kelas xiuhan,laybaek, dan kyutao? Mereka akan menjadi perusak hubungan chenmin, hunhan, kaisoo,kristao,chanbaek,dan sulay ^^

**HappyHeichou** : baru mau masuk konflik next chap chingu ^^ mohon pendapatnya ya ^^ panggil yuuyo aja ga enak kalau 'min' atau apalah itu ^^ gomawo udah review ^^ maaf makin ga jelas cerita nya ^^ review lagi ne? ^^

**AprilianiArdeta** : maaf Tao nerima tuh :D minta pendapatnya ya chingu ^^ gomawo udah review ^^ maaf makin ga jelas cerita nya ^^ review lagi ne? ^^

Review Please ^^


End file.
